Zero of Remnant
by Imperator's slave
Summary: After his death, God send Lelouch to Remnant to stop dark force and raise new revolution! Now Zero will face new friends and new enemies when Lelouch knows true justice will be all as he planned or not? (Rebooted)
1. Zero of Remnat Reboot

.. ** _.Pain..._**

 ** _...Agony..._**

 ** _...Death..._**

That's what the 99th emperor of the Holy Britannian empire and former leader of the revolution Lelouch vi Britannia, aka Zero assumed he should be feeling right now. But he felt nothing of that sort.

"Where I am?" Lelouch asked as he looked around. A few seconds ago he was in Japan orchestrating his own assassination, but now Lelouch was in place that he never thought he would see again. He was on some sort of platform that was currently flying in space."Wait, isn't this-"

"C's World." finished a voice behind him. Lelouch turned around... Only to see a young boy with raven hair and purple eyes in clothes that implied nobility. Lelouch was confused and a little afraid, but didn't allow the unknown boy to see his unease.

"Who are you?" he asked with a cold voice. The boy before him only smirked.

"What, can't you recognize your own face? Ten years ago you looked exactly the same as I do right now." Lelouch once again examined the boy's face as his eyes widened in realization."Haha, what a funny reaction. I thought there was nothing that could surprise a man like you. Do you now understand who I am?"

"Collective Unconscious." Lelouch sighed."Huh, it's actually quite funny. The Collective Unconscious itself has decided to judge me." He looked around."This place hasn't changed since I was last here to kill my parents. But, I don't see the gate that should send me to hell." Lelouch said while the god only laughed.

"Lelouch, why do you think that I would send you to hell?" The god asked "Also, you can just call me God" he added nonchalantly. At that, Lelouch's eyes went wide. But he continued."A person like you to hell? What a waste of potential." God only shook his head, but that only left Lelouch with more questions the answers.

"Then why am I here?" He asked the other impatiently. The god looked his favorite champion in the eyes and smiled.

"So that I may say thank you for saving my life from your parents. That's something even I couldn't achieve...And you ordered me to live. Because of that, I can now speak with you under these circumstances and have all the other benefits I have now." The former emperor's eyebrow rose at that.

"Like what? Tell me." The god smirked after he asked.

"What if instead, I show you?" And with that, the god flicked his fingers and C's world started changing.

* * *

 **Remnant. Forever Fall Forest.**

From space Lelouch and the god rapidly moved to something that you could mistake for the earth. Right now it was night, but Lelouch managed to see around himself. Around them was a red forest, but what surprised the former revolution leader was the moon. It was broken and dozens of fragments floated in the night sky. Suddenly Lelouch heard a growl, like a wild beast. He turned to the direction of the noise and saw a strange dark creature that was looking like some kind of wolf. Suddenly the monster saw them and started to run in their direction.

"What is that thing?!" Lelouch shouted. He closed his eyes and raised his arms in an attempt to block the strike from the dark monster as it jumped at him, but then, the monster stopped. Lelouch slowly opened his eyes and saw that the creature had stopped, he then turned to his escort. The god was smiling at him."I will ask again. What is it?"

"People in this world calling this thing a Grimm. Monsters made from negative emotions." Lelouch looked to Grimm and began to study it."They are dangerous.. so I stopped time to prevent you from getting hurt."

"You can freeze time as well as teleport between worlds?" Lelouch more stated than asked."That's incredible...But you still haven't answered the question of why I'm here. " God nodded.

"I discovered my powers not too long ago, but we're not here for that." God turned to the moon."Every world in every dimension is unique. Some have developed technology like yours, others have monsters like this Grimm. But almost every world has a problem and all of them are related to one being."

"Humans." Lelouch stated, knowing full well that humans are imperfect.

"Yes, you are correct Lelouch vi Britannia. And that is why you are here. This world has a lot of problems. Starting from racism and ended with a pure darkness that could kill everyone here." The little boy that wasn't even boy sighed."That is something I wish wouldn't happen, Lelouch. I want-" he wanted to say something but the former emperor raised his hand as a way to silence him.

"Stop right there! I see where this is going. You want me to protect this world, don't you?" The god could only weakly nod."Thank you, but no. I have already saved one world and I'm done with it!" Lelouch yelled as the god could only stare at him.

"But you can't leave! This world needs someone like you! A man with knowledge about losing everything and a man who knows what true power is! A man who could lead people, as well unite them against a common foe." The god pointed at him, but Lelouch just waved him off.

"And why should I? I had my life."

"And are you happy with how it ended?" younger Lelouch asked. The present Lelouch went silent."Are you happy that everyone you loved and everyone you cared about will hate you now?" Lelouch cringed."I can see that you aren't."

"That was something that had to be done. I deserve this and they can live their lives without me."

Lelouch said that, but inside his mind, he thinks of all the people he knew. His darling sister Nunnally who cried over his dead body. Of his true queen Kallen who also started crying and tried to look away. The face of all the Black Knights and the people around him at that moment before he closed his eyes. He remembered the face of his old friend Suzaku who helped him in his plan and killed him. His witch C.C who tried to convince him not to do it or Jeremiah who begged him to rethink.

"Don't lie to me Lelouch. I'm God and I can read your mind." The boy said it, and Lelouch could only sigh."Just admit that your plan was stupid." The former emperor glared at the god."What?"

"The Zero Requiem wasn't stupid. It supposed to unite people against one common enemy and make the world a gentle place." Lelouch raised his hands to his sides to make a dramatic pose, however, God just rolled his eyes.

"And you're supposed to be the most intelligent man from that world?" The god deadpanned. Lelouch looked at him with confusion."For some time yes it would, but soon people would start a new war all over again." Lelouch just waved his hand.

"Don't be silly. People wouldn't do something like that." Lelouch said confidently."We are better than that." God just started at him like at a madman... Well, Lelouch was a madman in a way.

"Yeah, then Lelouch can you remind me how many wars your kind had over its existence." Lelouch froze when realization hit him hard.

"Oh my god." the god that was here smiled."OH MY GOD! They would start a new war all over again! People are idiots! I bet they might start chaos because of something stupid... Again!" He shouted as his head falls into his hands."What was I thinking when I planned the Zero Requiem!" Then his gaze falls on the god. Lelouch ran to him and grabbed by the collar."I must return there! NOW!"

"Woah, woah easy there." God tried to calm him down but Lelouch looked at him with a horrified and angry expression."And before you ask why I can't return you, even if I wanted to there are laws of the universe that I must abide by and that even I can't change, I'm sorry Lelouch." Lelouch wanted to ask something but the god only continued."And yes they also allow me to transport you through dimensions." As he said that Lelouch released him and fell to the ground on his knees.

"It's all over." he whispered."Earth is doomed." The god started to panic.

"Hey, everything is not so bad! Calm down. Your sister and that Japanese boy will be there to keep everything under control." his words made it only worse. Now Lelouch was hugging her knees.

"They all will die! Those two know nothing about ruling! Nunnally is too naive and inexperienced to make difficult decisions. And Suzaku thinks with his emotions, not with his head." Well, now the god was tired. With his power he lifted the former emperor's body in the air and with a serious voice said:

"Calm down boy." It sounded as if a thousand different voices said it at once."I know that things can sometimes seem difficult, but everything will be fine...I can even show you their future." Suddenly Lelouch's eyes went wide again."But I will do it only if you will save this world. Will you accept my contract?"

Lelouch thought about it. He didn't want to, but if it meant him being able to see the faces of his old friends and loved ones (Kallen and C.C were the first who came to mind ;) ) even if not directly, as long as he could make sure they were alright, then he would be happy.

"I accept your contract!" Lelouch vi Britannia said with newfound power in his voice. The god smirked.

"Then let us begin. Your new adventure awaits!"

* * *

 **After a long speech which should explain everything later.**

Who knew that Lelouch first had to hear a long explanation of how this world works? They were sitting there for two hours and in that time God had told Lelouch about all the important things that he should know. God told him about dust, the four kingdoms, about people's auras and semblances and finally about the Grimm and who commanded them.

"So... Salem is a crazy witch who wants to destroy mankind and fill the world with Grimm? What a banal villain." God laughed and nodded.

"Even your parents were more interesting than she is...Anyways, back to the topic at hand. Did you understand everything else?"Lelouch nodded and drew on the ground a scheme of all the things that God told him.

"Yes, for example, White Fang. A group that thinks of themselves as revolutionaries, but in reality they are just bunch of fanatics who only make things worse for Faunas... A Bunch of useless trash that's what they are." Lelouch said in dark tone."Then there is dust which is basically this world's version of sakuradite. Semblances are powers similar to my geass only anyone can tap into it if they unlock their aura. Unlike geass, that is a power granted to only a few people. Huntsmen and Huntresses are warriors that kill Grimm. Also some crap about maidens and wizards...Well, I think that's it." Said Lelouch. He was tired, there was too much information for him to take in. God nodded, it was time to let the boy save the world...or destroy it.

"Alright, I think I have told you everything that you need to know. But Lelouch, you will have you geass with you. After all, you are still a king." Lelouch simply nodded, but inside he was really happy to hear that he would keep the power that was with him from the beginning of his journey."You also have an aura as well but I'm not the one who will unlock it for you." God closed his eyes and sighed."Thank you again for saving my life Lelouch vi Britannia, I truly appreciate it and that's why I will let you live in this world." Lelouch blinked.

"But what about our contract?" he sounded worried.

"Don't worry, you shall see your friends again, but remember Lelouch, you can't return to that world." Lelouch sadly nodded."And that's why I will give you a chance in a new world... No, I will give you the world!" Lelouch was confused.

"What?"

"I mean you have already ruled one world. I'm sure you can rule another. And I bet you will do it better than anyone else in this world could." God said with a wide smile on his face."Now let's start you-" God dramatically raised his fist in the air as he was about to say something but Lelouch interrupted him.

"Can we please skip the long speech?" God looked away sadly but he understood."Okay, now that we've just saved an hour." Lelouch raised his fist in the air."Let's start my new adventure."The former emperor said with his usual devilish smile, the god behind him just rolled his eyes. "Now I will-"

"Just go already!" The god behind him was tired of his dramatical speeches and just stopped him there by pushing him through the portal. Before the portal closed he shouted."Don't forget to have fun and.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Guess who decide to** **correct his mistakes? Me. Okay, while we're still working on 'His Britannia'...and it will sometime. I have decided to rebut this project while I have some free time. Maybe someone didn't want it, in that case, I'm sorry but a first version was terrible. Everyone can agree with me. So now we will start all over again! Yeah, I know that there would be a lot of work, but hey I'm ready!...I think so...I hope...yeah.**

 **Now what I will change:**

 **1\. I will try to make it more comic. I mean I want to try, but I'm not good** **writing** **humor.**

 **2\. Lelouch wouldn't fight on his own. Lelouch always had a lack of physical strength and my fanfic not an exception.**

 **3\. I will think about final pairing because I'm not sure If I want to add C.C here.**

 **4\. I need beta-reader...Unlike the first time I need help with this fanfic. I need someone who really good at writing.** **Tahkaullus01 is busy with "His Britannia" and so I would be glad to have someone who wants to help me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. A cat, a terrorist and the informant

**Forever Fall Forest.**

It was early morning in Forever Fall Forest when an SDC military train that was transporting Schnee weapons and dust to Atlas passed by. Surprisingly, there weren't any Grimm in the area. Because of that, the train guards allowed themselves to relax a bit. Perhaps, if they weren't resting and actually doing their jobs, then they would have been able to stop a certain raven haired boy from capturing the train...

"Hmmph!" was the sound one of one of the guards as two of his fellow guards grabbed him and took off his helmet. One of them was holding him in place while the other held his eyes wide open. Suddenly, before him appeared a boy. Something was strange about this boy. He was in their armor but without a helmet, but what was even stranger were his eyes that burned with a bloody red color. The boy raised his right hand to his side and said:

"Lelouch vi Britannia, commands you!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a field that was not far from the train, sat a black haired girl. She was currently making a decision that would forever change her life when she suddenly heard footsteps from behind her.

"Blake." A man's voice called out. It was her friend Adam Taurus ."It's time." He said as she turned to him, her golden eyes becoming impassive once more. Steeling herself for the mission ahead, as well as for what she may or may not have to do during that mission.

"Alright." Blake replied as she rose to her feet and began following Adam as he started walking off into the Forever Fall Forest. As their steps became quicker, going from walking to jogging, and then quickly running. Adam and Blake rushed quickly through the forest to make sure they were there when the train arrived at the designated area where they would begin their infiltration. But something about this entire mission left a bad taste in Blake's mouth. Whether it was the possibility of more human casualties, Blake didn't know, but she just felt that something bad was going to happen.

Soon their running stopped as both Adam and Blake looked onto the tracks on which their target, the SDC train, was running. When it was time, both Adam and Blake slid down the side of a steep hill. The wind flowing through her hair as she rushed down the slope, and at the right moment, both White Fang members jumped onto the train. The two landed atop one of the train cars, as they used their weapons to maintain their balance and not be launched off the train.

The White Fang leader quickly unsheathed his blade and sliced the lock off of the ceiling hatch that was atop the train car that they landed on. Blake and Adam quickly jumped down into the train car, landing silently on the metal floor below. But even with their skills, they were not able to outwit the train's security system. Red lights started blaring and old SDC Knights entered the train car. The knights pointed their weapons at the two intruders.

"Adam..." Blake said and pointed her weapon at robots.

"Yes." Adam replied, he then charged one of the SDC Knights and sliced it in half.

* * *

Meanwhile in another carriage

"My lord." saluted one of the guards under the influence of geass. Lelouch turned to him."We have a problem. It would seem that someone has activated the robots in the wagon D-3." Lelouch raised an eyebrow and turned to one of the screens. He right away saw what the problem was.

"White Fang." Lelouch said with an annoyed look. He recognized the mask the man was wearing, but strangely enough, his companion was not wearing a mask."And I thought the White Fang had a strict dress code." The former emperor laughed, but inside Lelouch was angry.

Angry, because a perfect plan that he had formulated for an entire week was interrupted by the sudden appearance of two meager terrorists. From the information that he had gathered, Lelouch understood that the White Fang was nothing but a group of fanatical terrorists who thought that they could change everything with violence towards humans. 'Pathetic and worthless trash.' Lelouch thought to himself. Just like those Japanese groups that existed before the appearance of Zero. But sadly, it was too early for the masked king, known only as Zero to reveal himself to the world of Remnant.

First Lelouch needed a big enough arsenal of weapons to begin. And he would still need to find his new Black Knights. On the other hand, things like money never were a problem for the black prince, even in this new world.

"Still, if they sent only two people that must mean they are highly skilled fighters." Lelouch observed how the two White Fang members, without any serious effort were able to destroy a full wagon of robots."These Knights are useless, but with the numerical advantage they may still be able to push those two back." he turned to the captain of the guard.

"Your orders, my Lord." said the Atlesian captain with red circles around his pupils.

"Activate the entire security force on this train and send it to wagon D-3." Lelouch pointed at the screen."Right now they're busy dealing with those pieces of junk, but it won't be long before they finish them off. When those two will be finished, we will have to send new robots to push them back to the next platform." This train had platforms between each of the three wagons."Do we have some kind of heavy artillery?" Lelouch asked as captain nodded.

"We have an Atlesian Spider Droid. My lord, do you want to send it as well?"

"Yes, send it as well. Let the Spider Droid take a higher position and wait for my order to shoot. Understood?" the captain nodded."Good." All the guards saluted and Lelouch smiled. It might be a new world, and it might have things like aura and semblance, but his geass would never fail him. His violet eyes turned to the screen where the two White Fang members had already dealt with their obstacle."Now, let's see if my planning skills are outdated or not."

* * *

Back with Blake and Adam, they were headed to the next carriage. But when they found themselves in the next wagon, Blake and Adam were met by dozens of Atlesian Knights that were all aiming at them. Blake stood behind him.

"Adam, there too many of them." she said worried, but her mentor only held his katana in a fighting stance as he prepared to attack."Adam, they've filled the whole room. There is too little room to dodge." The robots were standing in several rows behind each other. Of course, their aura would protect them, but not for long.

"That doesn't matter!" Adam shouted as he ran at the barrier formed by the robots. He slashed left and right and all that he left behind were broken pieces that fell to the floor. Adam Taurus knew that he was powerful enough to defeat them. He was the leader of the White Fang after all and he would never let himself be beaten. Another strike, another destroyed knight. Everything was going according to the plan. Soon this train would be his and Adam didn't need the help of that woman. Nothing would...

"Adam!" sudden a loud shout brought him out of his thoughts. The redhead warrior turned back to see his assistant under heavy fire from both sides. It seems he got carried away and didn't notice a group of robots behind him. Adam knew that Blake could take care of herself, she was strong, after all, he taught her everything... But the robots just kept coming, and this time from the wagon that they had already cleaned!

"What the Hell!?" Adam shouted in rage as he dodged a hit from one of the robots. There were too many of them. When Adam turned his head and saw that he was surrounded by robots. Normally, he would just destroy them, but now he had too little space to move. One glance at his partner told him that Blake was in the same situation. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him head.

"Blake!" He shouted as the young faunus turned to his side he jumped up and cut a hole in the ceiling. Blake understood and went after him.

When the two of them got to the roof of the carriage, Blake and Adam saw that they weren't alone. Around them were some robots, aiming at them. Seconds later Blake understood why there were so many of them."They went on the roof and attacked us from behind." she was shocked.

"There are less of them here than inside the car, and these are probably all the robots that this train has." Adam said as he quickly started attacking the last of the Atlesian knights."Let's get rid of them before the others-" suddenly a large white blast hit him and threw Adam back. When Blake was about to go after him, out of nowhere appeared a giant red Atlesian Spider Droid.

"Oh, for Oum-"Blake turned back to see that from the hole that Adam created the robots started to climb up. The young faunus didn't know what to do. Blake's aura was enough to protect her for a little while, but she knew that she didn't stand a chance fighting the giant spider alone. Then suddenly the red machine aimed its cannon at her. Blake was about to run when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She turned and saw Adam. His clothes were slightly damaged, but he stood firm with his katana pointed at the robots in front of them."Adam! We need to retreat! We can't take these things!" she shouted, but the leader of White Fang just stepped forward.

"Just watch." He said as he prepared himself to block the next shot. The Atlesian Spider Droid that waited this whole time just aiming at them decide that it was time and shot at them again. The leader of the White Fang blocked the shot with his weapon. Adam's body started glowing red from the energy that he had absorbed. He then shot out all of the energy he built up with a powerful attack. The attack was so strong that it cut all the robots in half, and manage to throw back the Atlesian Spider Droid."It's not over yet." Adam turned, he suddenly blocked an incoming bullet with his katana.

Before them, there were five train guards, all armed and ready to fire at any moment. Without a word, they opened fire on the two faunus. One of the had a rocket launcher. Adam was about to rush forward when suddenly Blake caught him and pushed him to the side.

"What are you doing!?" he glared at his student, normally Blake would be afraid of his glare, but now wasn't the time to be afraid.

"Trying to save our lives! This is too much for us, you've taken too much damage. Just look at you!" she was right. Adam's left hand was shaking and he could feel pain in his legs, The shot of the Atlesian Spider Droid was nothing to laugh at. He could only nod. As the train passed over a bridge that was above a river. The two terrorists knew it was risky, but it was there only chance. They jumped from the train. As they jumped they were accompanied by shots from the train guard. They fell less than gracefully into the water as bullets flew past them, but none hit their target.

When Adam emerged from the water he was silent, but inside he was flooded with emotions. All of them were negative. He was furious because they had failed their mission. He felt insulted because he was forced to run away from mere humans. And he was slightly afraid that the woman would come to their base again and he wouldn't be ready. Suddenly, he heard growling in the distance. Adam then remembered that negative emotions attracted Grimm and tried to calm down.

"Okay, Blake. We should head back-" he didn't finish his sentence, cause when he turned to search for his partner and student, Adam found no one. He tried to find her, but he couldn't. Some time later the leader of the White Fang understood that Blake wasn't here.

She had just run away.

* * *

 **Vale.**

It was night in the beautiful city of Vale when a young raven haired boy made his way towards a night club. But, Lelouch vi Britannia was there not to relax and have fun. No, he still had a lot of work to do. Speaking of work, Lelouch wasn't really pleased with how the operation went this morning. He was able to achieve his main goal and got enough weapons to set his plan in motion, however, not without problems. Lelouch clenched his teeth when he thought about the two White Fang members that destroyed all of the Atlesian robots as well as a Spider Droid. Still, he was the victor in their little game of 'capture the train' and Lelouch knew how to deal with his losses. Besides, he has work to do right now.

The Club he chose belonged to a really good informant in the underworld. Or at least he was told by a little birdie, that Lelouch used geass on, so he knows it's true...

When he entered the club, Lelouch saw the state of said club. It was pretty bad. Many people in the were laying on the floor. Some were unconscious, while others were in bandages. The dance floor was on fire tonight. It was literally on fire and two guys were trying to put it out with fire extinguishers.

"Well, someone had a really good night." Lelouch chuckled and went to the bar, or what was left of it. When he got to the bar Lelouch saw a large man...who was holding ice packs in his hands, one was near his head while the other was near his balls.'I don't even want to know how that happened.' Lelouch sighed and tried to dismiss all the possible scenarios that could have lead to that kind of damage.

"I wish I could say the same thing, sadly, It was pretty shitty on my end." The large man sighed and turned away."Now kid, what do you want? I'm too tired, and way too busy to deal with anyone right now." Lelouch remembered why he came here and got down to business.

"Mr. Hei Xiong, every time I try to find a decent informant everyone always directs me to you." he smirked when Mr. Xiong, also know as 'Junior' turned to him again."Now that I have your attention, can we talk business?" Junior stared at him for few second before he asked.

"What do you want?" he asked suspiciously. Lelouch only smirked.

"My boss needs a man with many connections, such as yourself. And he hopes that you can help him to find a group of extraordinary people, who aren't afraid to do illegal work for big money." Junior stared at him for a few second before saying.

"I know some people in the Vale who might be able to help you." Lelouch just shook his head.

"No, no, you don't understand. My boss already has the names of the people who he wants to work with, all he needs is your help to contact them." Junior smirked.

"Well, it seems that your boss serious man. Okay, kid, who are these people your boss wants to hire?" Junior hoped it would be some person from this city or at least from this kingdom, but all his hope died when Lelouch gave him a name.

"These individuals go by the name 'Blackwatch'." Lelouch couldn't help but smile when he saw how pale Junior face became. Suddenly Junior pulled him closer and whispered/shouted.

"Are you insane kid? They are absolutely crazy! Even more than the White Fang! Why do you even need them?"Lelouch pulled away from Junior and said.

"They are also high-quality mercenaries. If I'm not mistaken. My boss needs people like them for his next job. I understand your lack of desire for working with them or even speak about them. But let's be honest, right now you need money to fix this club and my boss wouldn't mind spending a little extra money on 'future investments'. Besides, you just need to help contact them. My boss and I will do the rest." Junior was a little afraid, but also interested now.

"Tonight, my club was attacked by some crazy blonde bitch. Half of my men were left unconsciousness. Damn." The large man could only sigh."Fine, I'll help you, kid. Also, what did you mean by 'future investments'?" Lelouch smiled.

"What? I, of course, mean that we will work together in the future. My boss always needs useful people like yourself. But until then..." Lelouch put a decent amount of money on the counter."I hope this marks the beginning of a lovely partnership, Mr. Hei Xiong." Junior smiled as he took the money. Lelouch was about to leave when Junior stopped him and said.

"Wow, that's no small sum of money. Who is your boss? And is he always so generous?" Lelouch turned to him with his usual devilish smile and said.

"He is nothing, but at the same time, he is everything. Do not worry, Mr. Hei Xiong, you will learn his name soon." Junior was confused and didn't hear him whisper the last part.

"...Because His name is Zero"

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Well, here you have a nex chapter. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for mistakes, I had little time and was in a hurry to write this chapter. Still, wouldn't mind a help here and beta-reader for 'Zero of Remnant'. Okay, now I'm sure some of you have noticed mentioned Blackwatch. If you didn't then google them. I thought about something if this fanfic put in crossover than why I can't use characters from other universes. Then the realization hit me in the head. I can! And I decide to add some characters from other anime/game/movie universes. Of course main crossover elements it's Lelouch and RWBY universe, I will just use some characters to complement the world. Here some examples:**

 **Name: Gabriel Reyes**

 **Nickname: Reaper**

 **Summary: Reaper is a deadly assassin that can move like a ghost through the battlefield. The man who would later be known as Reaper was originally known as Gabriel Reyes, He joined the Atlas military, where he achieved a senior officer position and became the specialist. He achieved veteran status and was highly respected, even met general Ironwood. He soon became a leader of Blackwatch. Blackwatch's existence was kept a secret from the public, but there were always rumors of Atlas carrying out black ops missions. After some time Gabriel starts to hate how the government was afraid to do 'real job' and left everything on him. Soon Blackwatch starts to act more freely and ceased to obey orders from Atlas. Then Atlas council decide to launch a lengthy and secretive investigation, which eventually led to the dismantlement of Blackwatch. All Blackwatch agents a were declared wanted. Reaper roams the earth in an attempt to bring into the world order and the peace with his methods**

 **Name: Baxter Stockman**

 **Nickname: Buzzkill and many others**

 **Summary: Was professor and founder of Merlot Industries, but was fired for his too dangerous ideas. Because he was a rare fly faunus was has been bullied by everyone. humans and faunus harbors deep-rooted resentment at** **the world that he feels has constantly wronged him. The main thing that can make Stockman surprisingly dangerous is his skills in engineering powerful weapons, robotics and various other useful inventions. Without a doubt, Baxter is not recognized genius who hate all world. And this little fly can bite more than you can imagine.**

 **Well, what are you think about this idea? Good or bad, please leave a review. See you soon!**


	3. The first day of the white knight

**Beta-reader:** **Shad7000**

* * *

 **Bullhead on it's way to Beacon**

Beacon, the school for hunters and huntresses, a bastion against the darkness that is the Grimm. One Bullhead ride and one vomiting session later, Jaune was finally at Beacon. Jaune's first day as a student was about to start… He would finally be able to fulfill his dream of becoming a hunter. This should have been an exciting day, and Jaune was sure it would have been if he didn't have to ride an airship on the exact same day. Some people were sending him stern glares. It wasn't like Jaune wanted to vomit all over the place. It usually just sort, happened.

Jaune had a great idea that maybe, just maybe, he should not go around and vomiting all the time in this airship that he was currently throwing up in, much like all other airships he had the pleasure of riding in... At least this time he had a trash can but, as luck would have it, there was a small case of "friendly fire".

"It's on my shoe!" Suddenly yelled the blonde girl who was standing next to him. "Great job, Vomit Boy..." Jaune felt a little bad about that. Only a little. But there was one thing that made Jaune feel worse and even a little terrified.

His forged transcripts.

He felt bad about it for obvious reasons and terrified because if someone would find out about this, then Jaune could kiss his dream goodbye. Or even worse he would end up in jail... But maybe, if he was lucky, he could still do something else with his become some regular farmer or maybe a suave barman. Who knows? Jaune can be anyone he wants to be! He can be a professor at an academy! Or he can be a general in the military. Or Jaune could go rogue and help people as a vigilante for justice! But, what he wanted more than anything, was to be a hunter!

* * *

Suddenly, three of the most powerful men in Remnant stopped whatever they were doing because of strange yet terrifying feeling. Like something really bad was about to happen.

The general in Atlas just shook his head and returned to preparing his master plan. A plan on how to charm a certain blonde haired witch. The plan was strategically named 'Notice Me!'.

The former revolutionary leader, or more precisely future leader, blinked several times. He had a sudden urge to call God and thank him for something. He felt like something bad that could have happened, didn't happen. But he then just shrugged and decided that it was probably nothing to worry about. Because right now, he was trying to find a way to rescue some terro-future warriors for justice.

However, a certain headmaster, in a certain academy didn't feel the same ease. The wizard was tightly holding his mug in fear that something really bad was going to happen the would put a cog in his grand plan that would save the whole world. He glanced at one of the screens that were in front of him and decide to think it over.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy.**

Jaune whistled happily as he made his way towards Beacon, nevermind his little failure on his way here with that blonde girl. It's not like he was going to see her anytime soon... Right? Beacon was a big school. The blond hunter-in-training strolled happily down the cobblestone walkway, gazing up in complete awe at the parapets and architecture of the famed Beacon Academy.

It was the sound of an explosion and someone yelling that finally brought him back down to Remnant, and he automatically went to see what was going on. Some girl in a white dress was currently yelling at some poor red-hooded girl that was currently lying on the ground, a small crater surrounding her. Jaune frowned. 'Nope. Not getting involved. None of my business. If I do, it's just gonna lead to more trouble.' He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away, only vaguely hearing the white haired girl give a haughty huff and the sound of the wheels squeaking away.

He was no more than five steps away before curiosity got the better of him as he turned his head back. Immediately, he regretted doing so, because he saw the poor girl in the red hood, and she looked like a sad puppy. Her face clearly displaying her sadness. As the young girl sat up, she covered her face with her hood, almost like she was trying to hide. Jaune felt bad and decided to help her. He walked up to her and cleared his throat.

"H-hey there. Need a hand?" The young girl looked up, and Jaune swore he could see tears in her eyes before she quickly wiped them away, eliminating any potential for said tears to be seen. Then a small smile appeared on her face, that had Jaune's heart catch in his chest. 'G-gah! Too cute!'

"Thanks! My name's Ruby!" The adorable hooded girl held out a hand as Jaune grasped it, helping her to her feet. The girl proceeded to smooth out her goth-loli style skirt before staring up at Jaune once more with her big silver eyes. "What's your name?"

"Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." As if that wasn't bad enough, to make matters worse, Jaune felt his hands moving like a pair of finger guns, and he felt himself winking at her.

"Do they really?" Ruby giggled. 'Huh, deja vu' Jaune thought.

"Er...I guess?" Jaune blinked. Ruby giggled again, but then she stopped and pointed her finger at him

"Wait! Aren't you that guy that threw up on the way here?" Jaune just glared at her as he started to feel a new feeling. Mild annoyance. He could salvage this… Hopefully.

"Uh… no?"

"It was definitely you! I remember because I turned to Yang and called you Vomit… Boy…" Ruby's voice trailed off as she realized that she was, in fact, standing right in front of Vomit Boy. Said Vomit Boy also probably wouldn't take too kindly to being called Vomit Boy.

"Hey! It's a very common problem! Everyone gets motion sickness from time to time!" Jaune shot back. He may have been omitting the fact that he got motion sick all the time. But Ruby didn't need to know that. Ruby just laughed. More so at his problems than at him. Then again, she might have been laughing at him. Either way, Jaune was glad to see her mood lighten up.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind!" Ruby said as she continued laughing. Jaune needed to pluck this problem from the roots. He would accept have that nickname for four years!"

"Why Vomit Boy? Why not Vomit Man?!" Not the best substitute, but Jaune decide that it was at least better than the alternative, he just needed to soldier on.

"How would you like it if I called you Crater Face?" At least the new nickname managed to distract Ruby.

"Hey! That was an accident!" Ruby immediately denied it, Jaune just laughed. The two of them kept on walking, both of them struggling to find something else to talk about.

"So… I've got this thing!" Ruby said as she drew her weapon. His eyes went wide when Ruby just pulled a giant scythe out of nowhere.

"That. Is. So. COOL!" Jaune said as he stared at the scythe in complete awe.

"Thanks! This is my partner and baby, Cresent Rose!" Ruby said as she cooed her scythe like it was a child. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said, quickly noticing the confused look on Jaune's face. "It's also a gun." Ruby said as she cocked the sniper scythe to demonstrate.

"Wow…" Jaune couldn't help but feel a little jealous or her.

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked as she folded her weapon. Realizing that Ruby was waiting on him, he hastily fumbled for Crocea Mors. He unsheathed it and expanded the shield. He raised the sword up in front of his face, watching the sunlight glint off its aged blade.

"This… is Crocea Mors. The weapon my forefathers used." He said with little disappointment in his voice. "To survive. Sorry, I don't have anything as fancy as your uh… baby..." Jaune knew that Crocea Mors was nothing to compared to Cresent Rose. But Ruby thought differently.

Ruby saw the sunlight shining on Jaune and his sword as he held it before him while gazing onto its surface. She couldn't help but think that he looked like a knight from those stories Yang would read for her.

"There's nothing wrong with the classics! Not many people use classic weapons these days. That's cool. I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. And I think I went a little overboard when I designed Crescent Rose." Ruby waved it off.

"You made that?!" Jaune asked, gaping at the smaller girl. He was beginning to feel a little out of place... Well... He was, but no one needs to know about that.

"Of course! All students at Signal build their own weapons." He felt even more out of place now.

Silence fell between the two of them as they continued walking, this time, however, it was nowhere near as awkward as that initial silence... Ruby glanced up at Jaune again, then went back to looking at the ground, fidgeting a little with her robe.

"So… why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Jaune just shoot a weird look.

"Why not?" He said with a shrug. "You looked like a kicked puppy. And besides! My mom always said 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'!" At least one of her sayings was correct.

Ruby jerked at the 'kicked puppy' comment but she quickly settled down. He said friend, right? She just made a new friend! Her first friend at Beacon. Yang would be so proud of her.

"Uh hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah, Jaune?" Ruby said, shaking out of her thoughts.

"Where are we?"

"Ummm…. I was following you..."

* * *

"Oh hey! There's Yang! I-I've got to go! I'll see you after the ceremony! Bye Jaune!" Jaune gave a weak wave as Ruby sprinted away toward the same blonde he saw in the bullhead earlier.

An older man stepped onto the stage, his cane tapping on the floor with every step. Everyone had fallen silent when he entered, leading Jaune to believe that this was the headmaster they'd been waiting for. He wondered what kind of wisdom he would share with them. As the strange and frankly boring speech passed on, Jaune looked around the crowd of people surrounding him. He saw Ruby still standing next to that buxom blonde girl. He shook his head. It didn't really matter. He doubted he'd interact with her at all.

"Well...great. Where else am I going to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He muttered, turning on his heel as he began to walk away once more, missing a pair of emerald eyes that were focused on him with intense curiosity… Even the Headmaster sent him a curious glance, but for a different reason.

"... and speaking of cute boys! Like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Jaune heard that. Tall, blonde, and scraggly? Judging from the looks of everyone else here, that description was probably about him. No one else really pulled off scraggly like he did. He turned around, looking for his vocal 's when he saw her.

Beautiful, long white hair with alabaster skin. And a scowl only accentuating her elegant features as she verbally abused someone in a red hood. She was beautiful. This time, he was sure it was the hormones.

'I should go talk to her.' Jaune thought as he found himself staring at her. Wait! He couldn't just walk up and start talking to her! He needed a pickup line! A pickup line and confidence!'Also a good time to go over and talk to her. My god she's like an angel! And her hair! It's like snow! It's like a ...a… a snow angel! Aw, man, I am totally using that one! I just need a moment to talk to her.' His feet quickly carried him over to the white-haired beauty. As he got closer, he realized that his Snow Angel was talking to two other girls. And then he realized that the red-hooded girl that she was verbally beating on was Ruby. Ruby his first friend here at Beacon. Jaune's nervous smile quickly turned into a frown as he finally made his way close enough to his Snow Angel.

"Hi there, I heard what you said earlier." He said, looking directly into the snow angel's eyes. She glared at him."What? Oh, about this. Look I'm sorry-" Jaune raised a hand to stop her.

"What? Oh, about this. Look I'm sorry-" Jaune raised a hand to stop her.

"I can understand that you're not serious, I'm used to people talking behind my back. I don't mind" Usually the bullies from his hometown. " What I do mind is that you are rude to my friend. My first friend here." He gave Ruby a warm smile, and redhead girl cheeks became little red.

"What?! Do you know what she did?! She blew up my dust and almost killed us!" She shouted as the blonde girl turned to Ruby.

"Oh my god, Ruby you really did it." Ruby just sent her an inexplicably satisfied smile. Jaune again turned to the snow angel.

"It was just an accident, look you must understand that sometimes these things happen. You're both alive and mostly unharmed, so can you forgive her this time. I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind helping to repair the damage she caused." He winked to Ruby and she, after few seconds, understood what he meant

"Oh, yeah! I can buy you new dust to replace the stuff that I... Blew up..." She looked hopefully at the white haired girl hoping that it would work. The snow angel stared at her for second before she said:

"Hmm, fine. I forgive you, but only this time. Also, I don't think you will able to replace the dust that you destroyed." the white girl crossed her arms under her... her chest. The blonde girl next to Ruby just waved.

"Come on, how expensive can a bit of dust be?" After she heard its price everyone's eyes, except for the white hair girls, widened. "That's half the price of my bike! What kind of dust was that?!" Jaune could understand why she was shocked. Hell, even the money that he spends on all of his games would not be enough to buy that dust. When the blonde girl took out her scroll and checked something on its calculator, Jaune saw how her eyes became even bigger and her beautiful hair stood on end.

"Yang?" Ruby turned to her. Yang went towards one of the exits as she said she needed some air. Jaune heard how she was muttering something about 'how to sell motorbike'. Jaune turned to his snow angel and narrowed his eyes when he saw how she was smirking.

"You were lying, weren't you?" she turned to him and put finger on her lips.

"Quiet, they can hear you. How did you figure it out anyway?" she gave him a curious look.

"I don't think there is any type of dust in Remnant that is worth as much as a house in Vacuo." he said and the snow angel nodded.

"I wanted to teach her a lesson so she will be more careful in future." She said that as if she was some kind of guru. "But mostly to teach her a lesson not to mess with me." Now she had an evil grin. Jaune just shook his head.

"It seems that girl Yang is more worried about this than Ruby for some strange reason." Jaune wondered as he turned towards the snow angel, whose name he didn't know yet."By the way, my name Jaune Arc." He managed to introduce himself without saying something stupid. The snow angel looked at him and gave a polite nod.

"Weiss Schnee. You seem to be rational enough. If you see her or that blonde girl again, tell them it was just a joke." Weiss said as she made her way towards an exit as well. Jaunes gaze never leaving her. When she left Jaune whispered.

"At first I thought she was a typical tsundere character, but now when I saw this teasing side of her..." Jaune spent years watching Mistral anime and it wasn't for nothing. He knew people in Remnant often behaved like anime stereotypes. "Now to ask her out. That will be a little harder." Maybe Jaune should use his musical talent.

* * *

Ruby wasn't having the best day. First, her sister abounded her and left her alone. Then she exploded some dust and that white haired girl yelled at her. But, after that accident, she met him. Her knight in shining armor Jaune, her first friend here at Beacon, he helped her out a lot.

Now she was writing a letter to her friends back in Patch and also a letter to her dad. Well, actually she was writing to her only friend, her craft teacher Miss Erza Scarlet... Now that Ruby thought about it, she didn't really have any friends besides her teacher... Even more reason to stick around Jaune.

Yang on other hand was nervous, to say the least. Ruby was not really worried about money. She could always just go to her dad and ask for money if she ever needed something. Uncle Qrow could always spare her some lien as well, some of them smelled of cigarettes and had red drops on them, but uncle Qrow would always say that it was just ketchup and that she didn't need to know where he got this money from.

"Maybe I should sell my bike? I can tell dad that...no, no, no, he will say that I can't look after our budget... Uncle Qrow may be an option, of course, if he didn't spend it all on alcohol." Yang was murmuring this while hugging her legs, Ruby was about to say that everything would be alright. She was about to say it when Ruby saw another blonde

Jaune was walking in his blue onesie pajamas with rabbit feet. Ruby couldn't help but start giggling when she saw him. Jaune noticed it and made his way towards her. Ruby turned to Yang, she wanted to distract her from her thoughts but Yang already was starting at the other blonde with teasing smile. "What're you wearing?"

"Oh, this? My sister made this for me, she made me promise her to wear it." Jaune explained with a smile. "It's really comfy.

"It makes you look like a dork compared to the other boys here." she pointed at boys who were trying to impress her."I don't think dad would approve any of those

"I don't think dad would approve any of those boys." Ruby said and then turned to Jaune."Don't dismiss it before you try

"Don't dismiss it before you try it." Yang said with a wink, Jaune just laughed.

"So I understood that you not upset about that dust and the money you owe?" Jaune smirked when Yang's face became pale as she remembered their debt. "I'll take that as a no, in that case, you will be happy to know that it was just a joke." Ruby's eyes went wide while Yang's jaw dropped.

"No way..." Yang whispered then turned around trying to find Weiss. "You want to say I was worried about nothing!" her lilac eyes turned red. When her already red eyes found that white haired bitch she was about to rush at her. And she would have, if not for Ruby who jumped behind her and tried to stop her while Jaune stood in front of her in an attempt to block her charge.

"Yang! It was just a prank! Just a prank! Calm down! We don't need another accident on our first day!" Jaune tried to calm her down. And it didn't help that Weiss decided that she had enough.

"Can you please be quiet! People are trying to fall asleep here!" She shouted at them from another corner of the room. Yang was about to burst when Jaune said.

"Yang, can you at least keep calm until we start our semester." Yang blinked and turned to Jaune who stood in a position, ready to block her if Yang just decided to punch him.

"What do you mean wait until the semester starts?" Yang asked with a confused face. Jaune blinked and then sighed in a relaxed tone when he understood that no one would punch him... Yet.

"I mean this is an academy for hunters and huntresses, we will most likely be sparring with the other students here. You will most likely be able to fight Weiss then... And make Weisscream." Jaune laughed weakly not liking fact that he just made a pun on his crushes name. Ruby behind gave him a glance like 'Seriously Jaune? You can do better!' But Yang was starting at him and Jaune started to fear that he said something wrong.

"Weisscream...HA! HA! HA!" Yang suddenly started to laugh. "That was good one, Vomit boy! And besides you're alright! It's not like we'll be stuck on the same team... But if we will, oh mama, Yang will show you some real pranks." A terrifying grin appeared on Yang's face. "You know Jaune if not for your onesie I would jump on you right now." Yang said with a wink which caused Jaune to blush, and for some reasons he started to think about breaking his promise to his sister.

"Okay Yang, that's enough. Let's go... Hey, it's that girl…" Ruby prompted as she saw a black haired girl reading a book. She grabbed Yang and went to said girl.

As Jaune was left alone he decided that it was time to go sleep. 'Tomorrow will be an important day that will decide my future here.' Thought the blonde knight.

* * *

 **Unknown location.**

'Tomorrow will be an important day that will decide my future in Remnant.' Thought the black prince. Lelouch was waiting all night for his guests. The base that he decided to use for now was completely ready and he was currently waiting in the forest that was close to his hidden basement. When Lelouch heard some noise he to his side and saw a person that came from the darkness.

"Are you, by any chance, Reaper?" he asked, but the figure just shook his head.

"No kiddo, I'm just a scout." Said the man. He was wearing a cowboy hat and large red scarf parts of it were tucked into his armor. He was also wearing cowboy jeans (A/S I don't know how it calling with a belt on which was written 'BAMF'. His left arm was synthetic. He also had brown eyes with a small brown beard. "But if you want to speak with my boss, then he is right here." he pointed at a shadow behind him.

Suddenly the shadow began to move in his direction. From the shadows appeared a large figure. He was in a completely black outfit-armor his white reaper mask being the only exception. He glared at the black prince and hissed:

"Now boy, tell me why are you need us and why I should work with you." He spoke with venom in his voice but Lelouch only smiled.

The game was almost ready to begin.

* * *

 **Beacon Headmaster office.**

In his office, Ozpin was reading all of the data on his new students, even if some of them would not pass initiation day. When suddenly, Glynda entered the room."You need some rest, Ozpin. Today was not an easy day for any of us." Ozpin glanced at her.

"You need some rest, Ozpin. Today was not an easy day for any of us." Ozpin glanced at her.

"Are you talking about their initiation? Glynda please, all we have to do is watch them and in the end, I will come up with some weird names for their teams... Oh, I also need to see who will be this year's future couples." It was a tradition in Beacon academy among the professors. They would make a couple and then place their bets on them. Glynda just nodded.

"Last year you lost when you placed your money on Ms. Scarletina and Mr. Daichi." Glynda smirked when Ozpin sighed

"All they did was achieve a brother-sister relationship, no matter how hard I tried. But this year, we have another problem." Now he became serious and Glynda nodded, knowing very well their situation.

"We must find a fall maiden that will replace Amber." she glanced at the papers that he was holding. "Have you found anyone yet?" Ozpin just shook his head.

"Not really, Ms. Rose and her sister may be viable options but we both know Qrow will not take it very well." Glynda could only nod. "And without them, it only leaves Ms. Nikos. But we must wait and watch, let them have their lives."

"Ozpin, you know we must be ready as soon as possible, the people who attacked Amber might make their next move soon." The blonde witch said and crossed arms under her (unlike Weiss) chest, and then left his office, leaving Ozpin alone.

He turned to his papers and saw the face of the certain blonde boy with blue eyes. Ozpin narrowed his eyes when he saw the description of said boy.

"Jaune Arc, I hope tomorrow you will prove to me that you deserve your place here... And my theory." Ozpin wasn't an idiot. He was a Wizard after all and he was able to see through forged transcripts. He could have expelled him for this but he believed that Jaune was the one he was searching for. Ozpin could feel that something changed. Something big was about to happen soon and he needed more allies than ever before.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **In this chapter, I made mostly from Jaune POV and I did for reasons. Jaune my favorite character in RWBY and he has a lot of potential, also we need new white knight for Lelouch. No Jaune will not be some hothead like certain Japanese traitor. Jaune will be a goofy and oblivious as in canon, but he will be also rational and more potentail. And I have a pairing for Lelouch... _Winter is coming._**

 ** _P.S_ I made some reference on other RWBY fanfictions about Jaune here.**


	4. The first day of the black king

Vale.

It was a nice and sunny morning in Vale. People were going to work, children were going to school and racists were trying to expel faunus for things that were the latter's own fault, and the police were being useless as they usually were. Nothing new, and that's what pissed off a certain journalist with gray hair and green eyes. She and her team were waiting for something to happen, something big and amazing, something that would raise their ratings exponentially.

"Maybe we can find some news about Beacon? This is initiation day after all," said a nameless and unimportant for the story operator. They were waiting outside the main building while trying to find an idea for some good news.

"No, not an option. You know how protective Beacon is about this kind of thing. Besides, I don't think there would be anything unusual or interesting," the female journalist waved them off."Every year it's the same thing. Ehh, I swear it has been months since something big has happened."

"Then maybe you should make a report about the rescue of those prisoners?" A male voice suddenly said. They turned and saw a teen wearing a coat and a hat that covered his eyes.

"Wait, what are you talking about, kid?" Asked the journalist, narrowing her eyes at him."Who would even save prisoners in the first place?"

The unknown boy in front of her just chuckled.

"Who? Me of course," he said as he lifted his hat to reveal his eyes that were burning bright red. He then ordered: "I want you to spread the word across all ofRemnant."

* * *

 **Beacon**.

"Gonna be late, gonna be late, gonna be late!"

Skidding across the hallway floors then making a hard turn to the right, Jaune narrowly missed crashing into some random sparring equipment at the end of the hall before he entered the locker room. He was happy to see people he knew there. Ruby was there, along with Yang, and he was pretty sure that Snow Angel was there as well.

"I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk! -Oh, hi Jaune!" The two sisters glanced at the knight who wanted take his equipment. Jaune nervously waved to them.

"Heh, someone's a little Jaune-y today..." A cricket-chirping silence settled in before being broken by a snort-like chuckle from Jaune, immediately causing Ruby's eyes to go wide as she began shaking her head adamantly with the 'cut it out' hand-across-throat gesture. But it was too late.

"How you can laugh at that? It was horrible. That's why no one laughs at her puns." Yang slightly punched her little sister but Jaune just laughed.

"It was funny. My puns on the another hand...One time I tried to make a pun about rubber bands... It was a stretch." Yang chortled loudly with a wide grin, her eyes lighting up at the joke and Jaune smiled proudly.

"Finally, someone who understands the comedic genius of the spoken word! I've decided - you and me are gonna get along just fine! Ruby, you can be in our trio as well." Yang tried to place her hand on Jaunes shoulder but Ruby stood before them with slight pink color on her cheeks.

"Yang, not cool at all," the redhead loli said and Yang just chuckled.

"Hey, you were the one against meeting new people."

"Yes, but Jaune's not new, he is-"

"Oh, Ruby, don't tell me you have a crush on Vomit boy." Yang teased. And when she saw the red tint on her sister's face she proudly laughed.

At the same time, the white knight made his way to his locker. Jaune decided to leave the two sisters alone. Jaune reached his locker, that a bit further from Ruby's and Yang's, he equipped his sword, putting it on his back, and started doing a final check on his gear. As he did so a red glint caught his attention and he saw the familiar angelic face of his Snow Angel and the unknown redheaded girl. He was sure he saw her somewhere before, but couldn't quite remember where.

She looked out of it, while the heiress kept talking excitedly. He approached them and heard that they were talking about teams and how they would be great together (according to Weiss). He decided to join the conversation.

"Good morning, Snow Angel." Weiss immediately turned to him and was ready to growl when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it just you Jaune," she rolled her eyes."Good morning, is there something you want?" She wasn't angry at him for interpreting her conversation...at all.

"Just wanted to say 'hi'," he turned to the other girl with the beautiful emerald eyes. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jaune Arc." The redhead smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune," the redhead said with in a sweet voice. "Actually, I heard teams are comprised of four people."

"Hey, isn't that nice? Then you can have a spot with me!" Jaune answered with a smile, making the redhead giggle and Weiss fume.

"Do you have any idea with whom you're talking?" Weiss asked, pointing at the other girl. Of course Jaune knew who a famous Pyr-.

"No idea. You have beautiful eyes though," he said honestly and a light pink graced the other girl's cheeks while Wiess's eyes went wide in shock.

"This! Is Pyrrha Nikos!" She almost screamed at him.

"Hello again," she said with a small wave, her smile slightly faltering.

"Lovely name. Fits you well," Jaune added and she blushed a little, her smile growing bigger while Weiss grew angrier.

"She is the top student in her class on Sanctum!"

"Congratulations! Smart too!" He said and Weiss was speechless, while Pyrrha herself felt relieved.

"She's four times Mistral champion! The youngest ever!" His Snow Angel shouted.

"Doesn't it get boring after the third time?" Jaune simply asked not giving it any thought.

"A little, but I'm always up for a challenge," Pyrrha answered him, making him smile and Weiss growl louder.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's cereal box!" She finally exploded, waving her arms frantically. Finally that ringed a bell in Jaune's mind.

"That's you? They only do that for pro-athletes and cartoon characters! Are we in a cartoon?" Jaune questioned and looked around, as if searching for hidden cameras.

"That was pretty fun, though the cereal is not very good for you," Pyrrha admitted, but her smile didn't leave her face.

"So, after learning all that you still think you're good enough to be on a team with her?" Weiss questioned and Jaune accepted that the girl in front of him was amazing.

"Maybe not." He questioned a little dejected, but Pyrrha with a warm smile put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you might be a good team leader," she honestly stated, and Jaune perked up immediately.

"Aww, stop it," he playful dismissed her.

"Yes, please stop! It's unsightly!" Weiss said as her anger took over.

"Come on, snow angel. If you play nice I might save you a spot on my team." Jaune said with a smirk, seeing the utter confusion on Weiss's face and her loss her words.

"It seems even I can make a mistake." Weiss sighed and looked at the Nikos girl. Weiss walked past Jaune without sparing him a glance or sympathy. At least Pyrrha did, and the two exchanged a small wave. When they left Jaune said to himself.

"Snow Angel seems to be angry, Interesting why...don't Tell me she is a little jealous?" Jaune said to himself misunderstanding everything in the conversation. He was the dork knight after all, what were you expecting from him?

* * *

 **Vale**.

It was a sunny day when the prison convoy made its way down one of the main roads. Its final stop was supposed to be Vale, the city jail. The convoy was escorted by Atlas soldiers because Vale honestly speaking didn't mind having another kingdom's army on its territory. Inside a prison truck were twenty faunus, all of them handcuffed and angry to say the least...

"I told you that we will not able to leave! Why did we decide to work with White Fang? And with that redheaded asshole? We must be stopped but no! Everything for this faunus revolution, Steeljaw!" said a faunus with wolf ears. He shouted at their leader Steeljaw, who was a wolf faunus as well.

His skin was slightly gray unlike the others. He had wolf ears and tail as well. He looked at him with his yellow eyes and simply sighed.

"Arguing about it is pointless," he said with calm voice."We tried, but we lost. It's nothing to be ashamed of," he said like losing freedom was nothing, but his group just went silent.

"I see that animals like all of you at least know when it's time to shut up," said one of their guards. He just laughed when Steeljaw glared at him."What? Want to say something, brat?!" he yelled at him. The guard kicked him, all of the wolfs in the Steeljaw pack glared and growled at the guard. Steeljaw just narrowed his eyes.

"It's a pity to see people like you in the army. You're supposed to protect us, but all you can do is mock those who are in handcuffs," Steeljaw smirked when he saw the guard was on the edge already. He was about to say something when they stopped. He was about to ask what happened when a door in their cell opened.

The only thing that they saw was a shadow that made its way to the guard who started to panic.

"What the-" he was silenced forever when a pair of strong arms in gear appeared on his neck and turned his neck enough to break it. Steeljaw and the others looked in amazement at the figure that came from the shadows. He was wearing absolutely black gear and only his skull mask was white and frightening. He took from the dead guard keys and threw them to Steeljaw, who caught them and looked at him. He was about to ask when Reaper hissed.

"Shh, quiet," the masked man placed one of his fingers in front of his skull mask."We are almost in position. Don't make any sounds," he hissed and pulled out two shotguns.

His employer's plan was about to start and Reaper had to justify his money.

* * *

 **Emerald forest.**

"...for Years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin's voice, despite its softness, somehow managed to reach across the long row of students standing above the eponymous Emerald Forest, staring ahead into the overgrowth that stretched on into infinity like an ocean of leaves. The weather was surprisingly nice, which was something that Jaune was personally thankful for. His gaze went far into the distance, trying to see if he could spot any Grimm from his angle. He was praying that he'd be lucky, and that he'd end up somehow avoiding all the Grimm that were wandering the forest. Of course, knowing his luck, he'd end up accidentally stumbling upon a Grimm nest or something.

When the wize woman with green eyes zeroed in on the placid knight, while every other student carefully listened to Ozpin's initiation speech on the Beacon Cliffs, Jaune should've known that his serene smirk was already getting him into a bad situation.

"...you Will go into the forest and find the Ruins in the center. There, you will find relics we have had placed there for this Initiation." Ozpin's voice broke Jaune away from his thoughts, and he focused his attention back on the Headmaster's speech. Ozpin took yet another sip of his seemingly never ending coffee mug and continued on. "The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."Are there any questions?" Ozpin now asked, satisfied with the congregation of groans and dejected whines his words had brought about before frowning a bit at the lack of hand raising, "Hmm, well that's a first. Very well, let the initiation... Begin."

At that, the first student was launched into Emerald Forest, the rest of the teens dropping into a ready position as Jaune gave Ruby a thumbs up.

"Good luck, Jaune," she whispered to him as more catapults were heard going off, "Maybe we'll end up on the same team?"

He shrugged before noting, "Eh well... I wouldn't get my hopes up on that, but I got a pretty good feeling you'll do just fine."

"Well, if Vomit Boy says so then it's true," Ruby noted lightly, her silver eyes glinting as they narrowed at him with a playful smirk on her lips.

"Hey, that's not funny Creator Faaaa-" Jaune shouted when he and all others were launched into the forest, to embrace their destiny...or In his case to die most likely.

When all future students flew into the air the blonde professor sighed and looked at her boss who was just drinking his coffee. Glynda glanced in the direction where the young knight departed in and then at Ozpin.

"Sir, can you tell me if you knew that Mr. Arc's aura is UN-"

"Unlocked, yes Glynda I knew that." The Headmaster said with a lazy smile while drinking from his mug. The woman beside him just narrowed her eyes.

"Then why would you-"

"I send him despite knowing about the danger because I want to see how he will survive." Ozpin said not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"And if he will not?" she asked and Ozpin said nothing."Ozpin, you knew how protective the Arc family can be. If something happens I will not be the one to inform them."

"Let's hope that everything will be fine." The old wizard said and Glynda prayed that everything will be okay.

"Wahhhhhh!" Like a little damsel in distress, Jaune found himself flailing like a madman as he was suddenly launched into the air during the initiation. He half expected his soul to pass before impact, but sadly his soul was sticking with him as he found himself pinned to a tree."

"Ow." Jaune's voice was muffled. He groaned and reached up to feel his nose. "Yep. That's blood." Shaking his head, the young man tried to push himself away from the tree, only managing to get a foot of space between himself and the trunk of the massive tree. "Who the hell thought this was a good idea?"

"I'm sorry!" A somewhat familiar voice echoed over the treetops, confusing the blond Hunter-in-Training.

"Great." He looked up and found himself staring up at a bronze spear, the weapon having pierced straight through his hood and burying itself deep into the tree. "Just wonderful. Who did this?! Why?" He slumped, hanging freely in the air, arms dangling helplessly at his sides. "Just my luck. I do good on the landing, and someone decides to pin me to a tree. I'm stuck here until someone gets me down, aren't I?" He tilted his head, staring at the tree trunk, silence falling over him. He remained silent as the seconds ticked past, then minutes.

Then Jaune heard the noise that was coming from the trees in front of him. He heard growls and started to think it was a Grimm,'Excellent now I'm going to die here!' Jaune panicked.

Suddenly from trees appeared a Beowulf body or more accurately someone had thrown it. The Beowulf made a weak noise, which Jaune for strange reasons recognized as a sob, and then when the poor Grimm tried to stand up the Beowulf's head was pressed to the earth by a women's heel. A bronze armored Amazon was standing above the poor creature of darkness, the girl whoes name was Pyrrha didn't even look at Jaune and simply raised her right hand to use her semblance and pull up her spear. Jaune fall to the ground. He looked at the picture in front of him.

Pyrrha without any emotions in her face pierced Grimm's head. And Jaune thought that its suffering ended, but he was wrong. Instead of disappearing Grimm started to shake and emit sounds of suffering. The blonde knight stared at this for few seconds before the poor Grimm finally died. Pyrrha with a satisfied face turned to Jaune and gave him a warm smile.

"Jaune! Sorry for the spear thing I just thought that you need a little help here." Pyrrha nervously laughed. "I thought you...might Have had trouble with your landing strategy?" Oh, great going! Pyrrha chastised herself. Like he'd believe that!

"Oh! Nah, I was cool once I was finished with the stupid catapult. Just wasn't expecting it, was all...and Then this Beowulf" Jaune twisted once again.

"Oh, yes that Beowulf but don't worry Jaune as your partner I will always protect you." she sounded too happy and Jaune felt himself get a little nervous...and Scared.

* * *

Jaune felt a bit of relief that he managed to get a partner in this forest and not get killed. He didn't actually think he would get this far what with him never having gone into one of the previous combat academies until now. While both of them walked through the forest that was absolutely full with Grimm, Jaune stopped when he heard a few loud shots go off in the air.

"What was that?" He asked his red headed partner. Pyrrha stopped as well and turned her head in the direction of the noise.

"Gunshots, our comrades have encountered the enemy." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone before trudging once again through the forest. Jaune found no flaws with this logic and followed behind her as she lifted up a tree branch from out of her way. When she let the tree branch go, much to Jaune's displeasure, it smacked him in the face which knocked him onto the ground where he put his hand upon the stinging cut that was on his face.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she turned to look at him, "Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay, just a scratch." Jaune pushed himself off the ground while Pyrrha walked over to him.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" She asked as she now stood in front of him. When Jaune heard this word he felt confused since he had never heard of it before.

"Huh?" He replied.

"Your aura," Pyrrha restated. Pyrrha's green eyes slightly narrowed as her mind began to process this. "Do you even know what aura is?" She asked. Jaune thought that all of what he did in trying to get into beacon would be destroyed by this little question, so he did what came naturally, he lied.

"Of course I do," Jaune replied with a false bravado while internally he was really thinking, 'The jig is up.' After what Jaune did next, he realized this was where he should have shut his big mouth, "Do you know what aura is?" He asked while pointing a finger at Pyrrha. Pyrrha had a small smile on her face when Jaune asked this question.

"Aura is the manifestation of our souls. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" She asked. Now that Jaune thought about it, it was usually either his parents or sisters who were watching him but the same could probably be applied to this moment right now.

"Uhh, yeah." By then Jaune began to listen in on what Pyrrha was saying in some desperate attempt to still be able to not blow his cover in Beacon. If he couldn't show that he knew what he was doing, then he would get kicked out of this place and he didn't want to go back to his parent's house, where he would end up going to a normal school where he would leave to get a normal job and never have an exciting moment for the rest of his life. No, he wanted to be a hero like his grandfather, just like all the stories that he used to be told of his time fighting to help people.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Pyrrha ordered as she walked up closer to Jaune. Jaune did as the young warrior asked with no objections as she put her hand on the side of his head. When he did this Pyrrha opened her eyes widely and began the process of awakening the latent aura within Jaune. Both teens began glowing, Pyrrha a red while Jaune's was white.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory and rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. Pyrrha then placed a hand upon Jaune's armored chest. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." She stopped glowing and released Jaune before she felt the fatigue of unlocking Jaune's aura kick in. Jaune took the moment to enjoy this new found feeling of freedom with his aura unlocked. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before.

Jaune eventually looked at Pyrrha who was leaning in fatigue which managed to cut down his power high that he was feeling. "Pyrrha!"

"I'm alright," She replied as she pulled herself back up, "I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." As she said this Jaune felt the cut on his cheek instantly heal which Pyrrha noticed as well and let a smirk adorn her face, "You have a lot of it." She stated. "Eventually you'll be able to unlock your Semblance which is an ability you gain from the use of aura."

"Sweet." Jaune replied with genuine happiness. This was the first step of a long journey that would eventually allow him to become a hero. He touched the sword attached to his hip that his grandfather had given him before he left for the academy and was reminded of why he was doing all of this. And even better, he would eventually gain a cool superpower from having his aura unlocked. Yeah, like and then I will save the world from some masked villain, Pfff please, it isn't kids cartoon...Really?

Seems that fate knew how to make a cruel joke.

* * *

 **Vale again**

A prison truck made it's way down the main road when suddenly a truck appeared with a platform on a platform that was covered with the flags of all the kingdoms. One of the Atlas officers looked outside and asked

"What happened?" The strange truck in front of them didn't move and a traffic jam formed. People across the street were looking at the odd car. Reporters appeared out of nowhere, like they knew that something would happen. An officer turned to guard behind him and ordered."Go and check the prisoners, I don't like this." A soldier saluted and went away.

It didn't take long before something happened. Suddenly all four Remnant flags were burned. On their place stood a strange figure. He was wearing a black mask and a cloak, in short, he looked like a chess piece. Like a black king. The masked figure didn't move and just gazed at the Atlas prison truck in front of him while people around him started to record it on their scrolls with reporters as well. The Atlas officer really didn't like it.

"Attention unknown intruder, you are preventing the execution of the order! State your name, affiliation, and your reasons for coming here." The Atlas officer said into a speaker and hoped that everything will be okay. He didn't look like one of the White Fang members but the officer couldn't let himself be fooled. It all may be just a trick to rescue the faunus terrorists and he couldn't let him do that. A few seconds later the masked figure started:

"I'm...ZERO!" He raised his right hand to the side and everyone saw that under cloak he was wearing an elegant suit that was the same color as his mask and cloak."What about my affiliation? I can't say it now but don't worry because soon all of Remnant will find out. What about reasons...They are simple...I'm Here to fight for justice." Zero said and heard how some people snickered, under his mask Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Today true justice is something that everyone forgot. Atlas and White Fang stuck at their useless battles while the government is lying to the people about protection but these soldiers you are calling warriors could do nothing to prevent problems." now there was absolute silence and Lelouch deviously smiled.

"How dare you!" shouted angrily an Atlas officer."Atlas soldiers do everything in their power to protect humanity." he was furious to say at the least,

"Ohh, do they? Then why are people like Roman Torchwick and terrorist organizations like White Fang still around?" Zero asked while he turned to the people."Why everyday Grimms take more and more of our territory?" some people started to ask these questions between themselves too.

"Silence!" ordered an Atlas officer."It's not our fault that these animals keep fighting for nothing. And I guess you are one the of White Fang as well," he pointed his handgun at the masked figure who didn't even move."Here to save your animal brothers as well." Zero shook his head.

"No, and yes. No, I'm not part of White Fang and never will be. Yes, I am here to rescue new recruits for my fighters of justice." he pointed at their truck."I will be grateful if you will give them to me without questions." The officer just laughed.

"Yeah, I would like to Atlas pay more to us but you see we can't have everything we want." he pointed his gun and some guards came out and did the same."Now I would like you to surrender but I wouldn't mind to shooting you here and now!" under his mask Lelouch smirked.

"So you want it this way. Well, I can only appreciate that." Zero snapped his fingers.

Behind him on the platform the hatch opened. From the hatch appeared a strange looking object. It was a massive, white sphere. The Atlas officer and other guard's eyes went wide.

"This can't be. It is.."

"The Atlas anti-Grimm weapon." Zero hasn't said that it was mine so people would not start a panic, that was the last thing he needed."I'm curious what it is doing here. Hmm, what do you think?" The officer looked around and saw that people were confused that was at least a good sigh.

"What do you want?" he asked through clenched teeth, his angry gaze never leaving the masked bastard who took everyone here as his hostages.

"You heard me. Release the prisoners and everything will be okay."

"I can't do that. I can't disobey the order. These animals are guilty and there is nothing you can do." he said that, despite knowing that it might be a big mistake. Zero tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Ohh, is that so? What a pity. Well, since you don't want to cooperate with me." and have a stupid helmet that covering your eyes."I can only ask for help from my new friend here." everyone was confused and before any of them could say anything they heard a shot form the truck.

The Atlas officer turned around only to see that someone threw one of his guards outside. The poor man was lying with a hole in his knee. Over the fallen Atlesian soldier now stood another masked bastard. This one was wearing a skull mask under a black hood. He had a pair of shotguns that were pointed at them. Behind him, an officer was able to see their prisoners. They were shocked and confused but also pleasantly surprised with a possibility to escape.

"Reaper." Zero said in a friendly manner."I'm glad that you made it in time." Zero pointed at the faunus group and Steeljaw narrowed his eyes. "Now gentlemen, please hurry up. We don't have all day for this little game." Zero stamped on the platform and the truck's doors opened.

Reaper made his way towards the truck without hesitation. Steeljaw and his group stood still for a couple of seconds but then their leader looked around and saw that it was their best chance right now. When they passed the guards one of them was about to raise his gun and shoot at them but was stopped by his an officer.

"Sir, what are yo-"

"Let them go." he said through clenched teeth. He didn't like it at all but they just didn't have any other options. From his platform, Zero glanced at them and under his mask Lelouch smirked,

"It nice to see how you agree to cooperate with us. I'm sure your commander will reward you as you deserve." Zero teased them and the officer's face became red from anger."Well, it was nice to toy with you guys but I have many things to do. Farewell." The masked revolutionary bowed."But do not worry it isn't my last appearance." he showed them his detonator.

"NO! STOP!" screamed an officer but he was too late. The Atlas anti-Grimm weapon behind the masked bastard exploded. He, his men and all the citizens here all had to die

...

...

...but They didn't.

When the Atlassian officer opened his eyes he didn't see an exploded car or dozens of bloody corpses. No, all that he saw was white smoke that was all over the place where seconds ago was the masked vigilante and his truck.

People around them didn't know what was happening and so they didn't know how to react. Some were panicing, others were glad that it ended, mostly the faunus were glad that the prisoners were able to escape, others were glad that they filmed everything on their scrolls. And the reporter team was glad that they were here...even if they didn't know why or how they decided to come here.

The Black King knew that he will achieve his goals no matter how.

Emerald forest.

The mission for the black king was successful. And what about the white knight?

As the two of them trudged through the forest, Pyrrha decided to pass the time with a little talk. After all, being partners meant that they would have to trust and know one another. And what better way to build that trust than a little chat to pass the time in a jungle and most likely hostile environment?

"So Jaune. Where are you from?" It seemed like the natural question for conversation starters.

"Huh? Oh me. Well, I'm from a little village in Vale. You?"

"Mistral," obviously. Jaune forgot how his Snow Angel told him this. And then silence. But luckily the sound of combat in the distance caught their attention. "Gunfire. It seems like some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

"Enemy? You mean more of those things?" Jaune asked, frightened a bit.

"Of course. There are probably thousands of them lurking in this part of the woods alone. But they never stray too close to the city." Jaune didn't know if he really was ready to face the Grimm. His partner noticed that he was a little nervous and decided to comfort him."Don't worry, Jaune, I will protect you no matter what." after what Pyrrha did to that poor little Grimm he didn't doubt it...now He was little afraid of her.

After a long while of trudging through branches and bushes in the forest, Jaune and Pyrrha suddenly stumbled upon an oddly familiar cave at the northern part of the woods. Due to the fact they came across the mountain: they expected to bypass it at some point but they never expected to find a cave here."We're not going in there...are we?" Pyrrha asked with caution.

"It seems to be the only path." Jaune while lighting a torch.

"Jaune, I don't think it's the best idea." Jaune glanced at her and pointed at his torch.

"Pyrrha, I just lit the torch and I'm sure that everything will befine." he said confidently. Seriously what could go wrong in the dark cave in the forest that was full of creations of darkness?

* * *

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked her partner while holding a chess piece. Blake rolled her eyes but smiled back.

"Yeah, sure, why not." She answered and approached her in the ruins. "So, what now? We go back or-" Blake stopped as she noticed Yang worriedly scanning the horizon. "Wait for the others, got it."

"Sorry, but my little sister is out there somewhere and I'd feel better if we all returned together." Yang explained."Did you hear that?" Yang asked but Blake just kept pointing up.

"HEAAADSSS UP!" They saw Ruby falling from the Nevermore, Yang trying to process why her sister was there to begin with. Yang was too shocked to move but luckily a falling Jaune collided with the petite girl and both landed relatively safe and unharmed in a tree.

"Aww...what was that?" Ruby asked in a daze before Jaune caught her attention.

"Hey, Crater Face." he called with a smile.

"Jauney!" She hugged his upside down form and even then he Jaune felt the pain. Who knew Deathstalkers liked black and cool places...and That it can hit like a bus?

"Did your sister just fall from the sky to collide with one of your friends?" Blake asked Yang as a way to be sure she wasn't going insane.

"I-" She was interrupted by loud sounds of explosions, trees crashing, and happy yells, only to see an orange haired girl coming from the trees while riding a big Ursa. The Ursa fell dead and the girl lamented and checked it, before rushing to the temple and grabbing a piece and singing, while her partner seemingly was having a rougher time.

"NORA!" He called.

"Coming Ren!" She stated and returned to his side.

"Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" Blake asked again, wondered what sick mind decided to do such a thing.

"I-" Yang was still trying to process what was happening. Then once again they heard trees falling and saw Pyrrha rushing out of the woods with a giant and angry Deathstalker on her heels.

"Jaune!" She calls out for her partner.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yells back both to show he was relatively OK and worried about the redhead.

"Whoa!" Ruby commented as she jumped out of the branch they were in, the branch hitting Jaune's face.

"Ruby!"

"Ruby!" Yang called her little sister that smiled and rushed towards her.

"Yang!" they were almost hugging when-

"Nora!" The newcomer giggled while Pyrrha kept running away from the giant monster.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake questioned while pointing at the unsightly sight. Prompting Yang to explode in flames and anger.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" She screamed and started calming down a little. Ruby tugged Yang's sleeve and pointed up to the giant Nevermore when Weiss screamed down at her partner.

"I told you to jump!" Ruby answered rather calmly.

"She will fall." Blake affirmed.

"She'll be fine." Ruby answered.

"She's falling." Ren affirmed as indeed the heiress was falling.

Jaune saw it and jumped from the same branch Ruby was after he freed himself, catching the heiress mid air. They both kept falling, but now in at a diagonal angle, allowing himself to slide on the ground and come to a full stop to fall on his back with the heiress on top.

"My hero." She sarcastically retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just glad you're as light as you look." He murmured and she blushed a little before getting up and leaving him behind. Meanwhile Pyrrha threw herself to get more distance from the Deathstalker and landed close to the group.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically to hide her worries.

"Guys, I don't think we really need to fight those. And the angry bird is coming back!" Jaune warned them after Ruby and Weiss' little bonding moment while fighting a giant bug.

"He's right! Our target is here, so let's just grab it and run for it!" Weiss affirmed. Jaune and Ruby rushed to grab their pieces and after a little celebratory moment returned to the others.

"OK, everyone. We need to return to the cliffs! Let's see if we can outrun those two!" Ruby prompted them and all of them followed her at top speed.

* * *

"Here." Jaune offered a hand and after a moment of hesitation, Pyrrha grabbed it, being the last one to climb the cliff towards safety and the mission was accomplished. She started to see Ruby and Weiss sitting on the ground back to back, while the Nora girl was sprawled over Ren. Blake was sitting on a rock, and as soon as she got up Jaune also let his body fall on the soft grass.

"We probably will get a nice grade after defeating such big Grimm. I bet they were B-class at least." Pyrrha commented with a proud but tired smile.

"What do you mean by 'defeating'? We just we just ran away from them. We didn't kill these Grimms." Pyrrha was about to say when Jaune started:

"Defeating doesn't mean always killing your enemies, sometimes it's enough to perform a task rather than fight." Jaune said and Weiss, Blake and Ren nodded in agreement." Besides, I don't know what class they were, Pyrrha. I''m just glad that you and everyone else are okay." Jaune tiredly said and missed a big smile on his partner's face.

."Wise words, Mr. Arc." They all stared at the incoming headmaster and his assistant. He smiled at the teens as they slowly got up and groaned. "You eight performed quite well considering your run-in with those rather challenging enemies. I know you're all tired but you have to deliver the chess pieces to us." With that one by one the doubles delivered their pieces. "And with that you finished the Initiation and are officially students at Beacon. I expect great things of you all." Murmured thanks were uttered towards the two.

"You all must be tired, and you have a few hours to take a bath and eat something before the final ceremony." Glynda said with sympathy in her voice.

"Bath sounds good." Weiss started.

"Food sounds better." Ruby affirmed as her stomach growled.

"I'll take both and a side of the restin the first couch Ifind." Jaune added and the group zombie-walked using each other as support.

* * *

On the ceremony.

After Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, that now where team RWBY; Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora stood together as the gray-haired headmaster Ozpin called them up to the stage. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." All of them looked at each other as the audience clapped. Nora grabbed Ren in a hug during this.

"Led by Jaune Arc!" Ozpin exclaimed to Jaune's surprise.

"Me?" Jaune weakly asked. He felt like it was too much for him, but then he felt Pyrrha place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jaune, I'm sure that you will be a great team leader," she said with a big and warm smile and Jaune thought that maybe everything really will be fine. There were no reasons to be nervous."As I said I will protect you no matter what," she said with a somewhat creepy aura and a big smile. Jaune nervously coughed. Okay, there were a few reasons to worry.

That was going to be the beginning of a very strange life for Jaune but at least he gained some new friends out of all of it. One day, he would definitely become a hero like in the stories he was always told.

Jaune hoped that one day he would become a knight in shining armor that would protect Remnant.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Hi, everyone! Well, my winter holidays are over and it's time for work! Okay, I knew someone will say that it again almost full chapter from Jaune POV and they will be right but don't worry next chapter will be about Lelouch and his new gang. I planning to switch between Lelouch and Jaune POV because you can say that two of them are main characters here...Also, please don't question that small 'yandere' moment with Pyrrha, I just read 'Hearts of Yandere' by Azure megacyber (amazing fanfic if you love lemon and yandere...shame it on another site)and I'm kind under effect.**

 **About new character Steeljaw and his wolf pack. In the first version of this fanfic, I used my OC Rex but here I thought if I'm going to use Reaper from Overwatch then I can take someone else. Here I decide to use the character from new 'Transformers: robots in disguise.' I knew that it strange to use the character that supposed to be a giant robot as a little man but I found Steeljaw interesting enough. I'm also planning to use something from 'Transformers; prime' because I just love transformers...*cough* replacement for knightmares *cough*.**

 **And about all characters from other universes at all. I will use some characters and some objects in this story. This is Code Geass and RWBY crossover fanfic after all, so there wouldn't be every character from Overwatch or another universe. Reaper and Mccree probably only characters that I will use from Overwatch, so no Sombra.**

 **Well, I think I said everything I wanted. Hope you liked this chapter and see next time! (chapter was remade)**

 **P.S Thanks to beta-reader** **Shad7000.**


	5. First meeting

**An abandoned mine**.

Among the mountains that separated two cities of Vale and Mountain Glenn, there was an old mine. The entrance to the mine was hidden by the forest and it was hard to find even for the faunus. It was a perfect place to build a hidden base...

It was a cold night when Zero with his companions reached the base. Steeljaw and his group followed Zero and Reaper until they went inside the cave.

Inside it was bright due to floodlights. There already were some of Reaper's henchmen who stayed there and waited for their boss. The old mine was still suitable for use and for dust extraction. There still remained the old equipment left by former workers. And on the rail tracks were platforms on which were weapons that the masked revolutionary took from a train as well with remnants of a Spider-Droid that was heroicly destroyed by reflection shot...not so heroic when you think about it.

"Wow." one of the former prisoners said."This place doesn't look so bad."

"You're right, but it is only the first of many bases that I am going to use, with your help, of course." Zero's voice was heard by everyone. Steeljaw glanced at the masked man and saw that he wasn't alone.

"What do you mean with our help?" Reaper was asked by another masked man with wariness in his voice."We had an agreement. You paying us for work and after that we will never see each other again." Steeljaw's eyes went wide for a second but he already had thought that Reaper and his men were just mercenaries. His eyes glanced at another masked individual.

"I would like to hear the answer as well, Zero. Don't get me wrong, I and my boys are grateful for your heroic act, but we already have White Fang." The last part wolf faunus said with little venom in his tone. Zero looked at both of them and slightly tilted his head to the side.

"Are you sure?" Zero said and went further in the cave."I would like to have a conversation with both of you."

he glanced at Reaper and Steeljaw."I'm sure that the little chat we are all going to have will allow us to come to an agreement." he went ahead, leaving the two of them and their groups behind. Reaper looked at his people and said:

"Wait here. Jesse, take command." The cowboy only nodded with a cigar in mouth. Steeljaw looked at his men as well:

"All of you will wait here. I think I have some idea what Zero wants." he said with little smirk hoping that his theory was right. When two of them left, between the groups was an awkward silence until the cowboy decided to do something.

"So...anyone want to play?" when everyone nodded Jesse pulled out a deck of cards.

* * *

Right now Lelouch was excited to say the least. Here he was about to start a new revolution. Of course, a lot of work needed to be done, He needs more followers to create armies, also new technology that would replace knightmares in thesis world. He already had a weapon for the start. But now he had another job that needed to be done. Zero turned around to see Reaper and Steeljaw."I'm glad to see you here." he said with a smirk under his mask.

"Of course we will be here, Zero. I still need to thank you for our saving us and ask you about your future plans for us."The wolf faunus said with courtesy while the other man in question wasn't so kind.

"I'm here because you must pay us." Reaper said roughly:"I don't care what you want from us. Me and my men, we upheld our part of the deal. Hurry up, brat." he hissed dangerously but Zero only chuckled."What is so fucking funny here?"

"I can understand your desire not to work with anyone else besides your people. You can trust only your own from Blackwatch, Gabriel." after a second Zero found two shotguns pressed to his head and chest. Reaper was standing right in front of him ready to attack but Lelouch wasn't afraid."Did I say something that hurt you, Gabriel?" Lelouch was smirking under his mask.

"SHUT UP! How did your learn that name?!" Reaper shouted at him. Steeljaw who was here as well honestly didn't know what to do. He had thoughts to help Zero but was stopped by Zero next words.

"Calm down, Reaper. There no need for us to fight. What about your question it was really easy, Atlas secret service not trying too hard to cover their secret fails." seriously even Britannian OSI was better than these guys. Lelouch was hiding from Charles for years and knew how to get around a couple of secure protocols, also helped his time in Black Knights."It was easy to learn your identity and all of the Blackwatch former agents. Now if you will be so kind, can you remove your weapon from me, please?" Reaper hesitated for second but he didn't feel a single hint of fear from Zero.

"Fine." he said and removed his weapon."So you just hacked Atlas server?" after a nod Reaper was silent for second before he gave a small laugh."And I thought only my niece could do that...Still, what do you want from me?"

"Zero most likely wants us to join him in his fight for justice," suddenly said Steeljaw who was silent before this moment."Am I right?" on his face appeared a satisfied smile when Zero nodded.

"I also learned something about you, Steeljaw. You and you group have stolen a new weapon from Atlas. You also said that you already have White Fang." Steeljaw nodded and then on his face appeared an angry expression.

"I just said it to learn your motives. We have nothing to do with them anymore, not after they betrayed us. If you want us to work with you I'm sure that my people will no resist...Sir Zero." Steeljaw said and bowed, Lelouch, knew that it wouldn't be hard with him The silver-tongued Steeljaw is everything certain schemers wish they could be. A revolutionary on Mistral, his aims have turned to taking over the kingdom and turning it into a homeworld for faunus, from what he learned in his files. Steeljaw knew if he wanted to achieve that plan, working with Zero might be his best key in this future. And Lelouch will use it as well.

"You maybe surprised me, brat. However, do not think that I will work with you only because of it." Reaper said and crossed hand on his chest. Lelouch only smirked.

"Gabriel Reyes, then tell to me want do you want in this life?" Zero asked clearly knowing that saying Reaper's real name will only enrage him.

"You ar-" Reaper was about to raise his shotguns but Zero raised his hand and they saw that he was holding a detonator.

"This one can make a lot of noise If I will find it necessary. The whole mine is covered with explosives devices." Zero pointed at all cave."And I'm sure that no one will survive it." he saw an expression of horror on Steeljaw's face and that Reaper again put away his shotguns.

"Speak.." Reaper sighed.

"Gabriel, there's no need for you to be upset. In the end, I'm offering you what you always wanted." Reaper looked at him confused."Possibility to be a hero you always wanted to be!" Zero dramatically said and it made Reaper only more confused.

"What?"

"You always wanted to do it, Gabriel. Don't lie to me I knew better. I knew that you disobeyed Atlas council because you thought that you knew how to do the things right. You wanted to save and help people, both human and faunus alike, with your methods. I'm the same. I will never live in the world where the government puts their interests above the interests of the people they promised to protect. In the end, every system has a lifespan. Don't you agree?" Reaper thought about it.

"These bastards would never acknowledge our work no matter how many people we lost...So many good soldiers dead...only to cover their dirty secrets." Reaper was silent and both Steeljaw and Zero knew why. He remembered his fallen comrades, then he threw his shotguns and clenched his fist."So be it, Zero. I and my people will work with you for now only because you prove yourself to be interesting...But If I will learn that it all was just a deception I will personally dismember you. Understood?" he hissed and Lelouch started to feel little scared for the moment.

"Very well, in that case, sorry." before any of them could say anything Zero activated the detonator. And just like on the street with the poor Atlesian soldiers there was no explosion."It was just a bluff." Zero laughed.

"You little brat!" shouted Reaper."...that was actually clever."

"Brilliant move, sir." agreed Steeljaw."Use it only to divert his attention." he said not paying attention to Reaper's glare."But what are our first orders?"

"For now take some rest, here are barracks for all of you. Food, water, and weapons you will find there." Zero said and made his way towards an exit.

"And what about you? When you will contact us?" Reaper said.

"I have some jobs to do. Let's say that I am going to have a good cover for my identity. Speaking of which..." here and now Lelouch decided to do it. But if he wanted to do thing right in this world he must do it now.

 _I will not make the same mistake like with old Black Knights. Here it comes._ Lelouch thought when he removed his mask and reveal them his true face. Steeljaw eyes went wide and jaw dropped while Reaper just stated at him.

"You are just a boy?" Steeljaw said still shocked. Lelouch raised a brow.

"Yes, I thought that you will be surprised to learn that I'm human." Lelouch said and Steeljaw just shook his head.

"I understand it a long time ago. We wolf faunus have a good nose and I'm sure that everyone in my group knew it too. It's just, you're a boy." Lelouch thought that Steeljaw will start to speak about how impossible and stupid it was."Now it makes you even greater." okay, Lelouch was wrong.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you not making the scene because of it. And you Reaper?" he asked and glanced at the masked killer.

"Hmm, I don't care as long as you a competent leader. But you showed your face to us, you're either an idiot...no you're an idiot." he hissed and Lelouch only chuckled.

"I can understand that you will not understand, Gabriel. However, honestly, I don't want to make the same mistake with the thing like trust. Besides now you can learn about my identity as well. Trust must be on both sides if we want to make this world better place together." The demon emperor said and both men in front of him looked at each other.

"Wise words, sir" said Steeljaw. He too thought that if they want work cohesively then they need to trust to each other, unlike in White Fang where so called brothers and sisters would strike you in the back.

"Trusting others is something I stopped to believe in a long time ago..." Reaper said and looked away. He was betrayed many times and knew that you can't trust anyone. But maybe there was still hope for him."But I will work with you guys, for now." he added quietly.

Lelouch smiled. It went better than he expected. Maybe this time everything will go fine...Also, there wasn't need anymore for real detonator that he was planning to use as plan 'B', Lelouch wasn't lying when he said that the full cave was mined.

"Very well, but you still don't know my name." Lelouch said and both Reaper and Steeljaw nodded."I'm Lelouch Lamperouge for normal people." he said but then on his face appeared a devilish smile."But you can call me Lelouch vi Brittania."

Let the game start.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**.

After inititation, both new teams, RWBY and JNPR were very tired and immediately went to bed. Jaune and his team quickly fell asleep, not paying attention to weird noises from team RWBY's room that was in front of them. Next morning Jaune found himself in the cafeteria with his team.

"Food!" Nora celebrated as she sat by Ren's side and started eating a whole pork leg. Ren smiled a little before returning to his noodles.

"You girls really took your time. We even had time to take a nap." Jaune said as Pyrrha sat by his side with her pasta. The boy himself was eating a rather large and filled sub. The rest of the girls sat by the other side, Ruby with cookies (no one knew where she found them), Yang with a steak with mashed potatoes, Weiss with a salad and Blake with a whole fish (nobody questioned it).

"There were too many people using the showers. And someone took forever with her beauty products." Blake deadpanned but everyone stared at Weiss.

"Hmph." She simply answered and the conversation resumed.

"So, since we're going to spend four years together, how about we get to know each other?" Pyrrha suggested. "Though you all probably know a lot about me already…"

"So why you don't tell us something about Pyrrha the teenager and not Pyrrha Nikos the celebrity?" Jaune suggested, and the redhead smiled at his suggestion.

"Well… I love chocolate… It's my weakness and all my trainers get really mad when they find my stashes." She confessed, and everyone had a small giggle at such a small thing.

"Good to know. I'll make sure to always have chocolate in hand, just in case." Jaune suggested and Pyrrha blushed.

"How about you then, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked and Jaune stopped eating his sub to think a little bit.

"Me? Nothing special. I lived in a small town in Vale with my family. Dad, mom, seven sisters," he wanted to continue but noticed a shocked and surprised expression on both teams faces."What?"

"Jaune, you have seven sisters?" first asked Yang and Jaune nodded."Wow, it already was a hard task to live with Ruby, let alone with seven sisters." she said ignoring 'Hey!' from her little sister.

"I have three older sisters, one twin sister, and three little sisters "

"Jaune! You have so many sisters! I'm sure that all of them cute and WAY better than mine." Ruby said and received a playful cuff on the nape from Yang.

"Well, yeah, I have seven sisters but I always thought it was okay. " Jaune weakly said and gave a weak laugh.

"For a bunny family yes, it's okay, Arc. For faunus it's might be okay" said Weiss and Blake behind her fish narrowed her eyes at her."But to have seven sisters...I can't even image how hard it must be for your parents." The blonde knight just waved off.

"No, not at all. I mean, yeah sometimes it was hard to share a bath or TV but we are family and we love each other, I would never have traded it for anything." Jaune said and his partner smiled while Weiss sadly thought about her family. Only a person she could call so was her sister but she had her own life.

"Well, I think it's nice that you have a big family, Jaune." his partner said with a warm smile."I wish I can meet them one day." while Pyrrha started to have a daydream about meeting her future parents in la- _calm down Pyrrha Nikos she mentally said to herself_ , Jaune' nervously laughed.

"Huh, all of my older sisters are huntress and they are always busy. But I think I can contact some of them" he added and their conversation continued.

"What about your parents?" asked Ren who was silent before this.

"Well, they are hunters as well but right now dad and mom act as defenders of the city." Jaune continued speaking about his family until he saw that, Weiss, eyes went wide when she received a message on her scroll."Is something wrong, Snow Angel?"

"Yesterday, someone attacked a prison convoy and escaped with White Fang prisoners." she monotonically read not paying attention to the annoying nickname Jaune has called her.

"W-what?" The blonde knight asked again. Everyone was shocked but Weiss did not finish.

"Some terrorist named Zero used Atlas military weapon to take hostage on the whole street. One Atlas soldier is dead and another was injured..typical faunus terrorist." she hissed the last part. Blake narrowed her eyes and glared at the heiress.

"Why are you saying this guy is a terrorist?" stated Blake."Maybe he just wanted to save his friends? If I'm not wrong then he didn't kill civilians?" she asked. Blake wanted to at least protect White Fang's honor or what was left of it. Weiss looked at her like at a madman.

"Are you kidding?! One man was killed and another was injured! How you can protect these, these animals!" Wiess shouted and now all attention in the cafeteria was focused on her.

"Of course you will call them like this. I expect nothing else from someone from the Schnee family!" Blake shouted and now both teams felt uncomfortable.

"Weiss Blake, let's calm down" their team leader weakly said but none of them listened to her. Instead, both heiress and terrorist in hiding stood up and went in different directions."Ohh, I'm a terrible leader." Ruby added and collapsed.

"Come on sis this is only our first day as a team. Things like this are normal." Yang tried to cheer her up."I'm right Jaune?" she asked and Ruby looked at her first friend here.

"She is right, Ruby. I'm surprised that I didn't screw up anything yet." he smiled and Ruby couldn't help and smile too."I'm sure that between Blake and Snow Angel everything will be okay. Right guys?" he turned to his team.

"Of course!" smiled Pyrrha.

"Everything will be fine." said Ren.

"Today true justice is something that everyone forgot." said a powerful voice instead of Nora.

"Exactly...wait, what?" everyone looked at the crazy-happy valkyrie who was watching something on her scroll."Nora, what ar-"

"Tch! The guy in a funny suit is talking!" Nora said and showed them video from yesterday's escape.

"Atlas and White Fang are stuck in their useless battles while the government is lying to the people about protection, but these soldiers you are calling warriors could do nothing to prevent problems." said the man in a strange suit with a mask.

"I'm sure that's not true." Ruby protested.

"Now I'm glad that both ice Quinn and Blakey are not here. Can you imagine how they would react to this guy's speech." Yang commented and everyone nodded.

"That's awful." Pyrrha said when she saw that someone threw one of Atlas guards outside the of truck with a hole in his knee."Why would someone do something like this?" she turned to her partner.

"I don't know Pyrrha, sometimes people think that they are higher than others and that they can play with other people's lives." Jaune said through gritted teeth. How could this 'Zero' so easily toying with lives there?!

"That's not right." suddenly said, Ruby."And that's why we are here, to protect people not only from Grimm but from bad guys like this Zero!" The silver eyed girl happily stated and everyone expect Jaune nodded. The blonde knight wanted to agree with her but part of him knew that he didn't belong here...

* * *

 _'I must hurry_!' Jaune thought to himself. His first day and he already was late to class.' _Nice start, Jaune._ ' It wasn't his fault that he needed to absent himself on need and that someone has ruined the lock in the toilet. And now he was late for class.

Jaune was running as fast as he could and didn't noticed a figure in front of him. Until he crashed into someone and both of them fell on the floor.

"Ohh man, I'm sorry." The blonde knight apologized immediately even though he didn't see who he pushed."I was in a hurry and didn't see you."

"It's okay. I was careless too." said a young man. Jaune looked at a young man in front of him. He had a raven hair and pair of violet eyes. He was wearing a light jacket and dark jeans, not a Beacon student uniform.

Jaune might as well aske who was he and what he was doing here but he was out of time. So without a second thought. he made his way towards his class of history as fast as he could, leaving the mysterious young man behind. Jaune needed to be in his history class right now. He didn't know who professor Oobleck was but Jaune didn't want to make a bad first impression.

Meanwhile, a young man behind him stayed there for few seconds before he looked at his scroll.

"First lesson is a history with Bartholomew Oobleck." the blake haired young man looked at the direction where Jaune ran and made his way towards that class.

* * *

In the history class.

When Jaune entered class he was glad that he made it in time. Lessons haven't started and he had some time to find his seat. He was little surprised to see the only free seat near Pyrrha who was smiling at him when Jaune approached her. The blonde knight looked around the room. He was surprised to see his Snow Angel and Blake were seating as far as possible from each other. Clearly still arguing. He looked at his Snow Angel about to say something when suddenly from nowhere appeared a green haired man with glasses, whose clothes were lightly battered.

"Hello, class. My name is Bartholomew Oobleck. I will be your teacher of history for the next four years in Beacon. Unlike all others teachers in the academy I want you to call me Doctor, not some usual professor!" their new professor said it too quickly while he was writing his name on the desk."Now does anyone have a question?" there was a pair of hands raised. "Excellent, no questions! Now lets' start!" and so the lesson started.

A terrible lesson. Jaune didn't know what Dr. Oobleck was drinking from his thermos every ten seconds but he knew that it probably something unhealthy and illegal, Jaune thought that with every drink their teacher started to speak only faster.

"Now class who would answer my quest-" he was interrupted by the sound of an opening door. Everyone looked at newcomer and their eyes went wide for a second.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Doctor." said the same guy Jaune had run into before the lesson."I just couldn't find the class in such huge place." he said and Dr Oobleck adjusted his glasses.

"And who would you be young man?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge." he said and turned to class with the smile. Jaune heard some noise and turned around only to see that some girls were smiling and giggling with red shade on their faces. Jaune turned around and looked at the direction of his Snow Angel and gave a sigh of relief when he saw that Weiss wasn't affected like other girls.

"Lamperouge...Lamperouge...Lamperouge. Ah! You are our new assistant!...Our only assistant this year " Oobleck whispered and confused Lelouch. Before the revolutionary leader could ask what he meant crazy Doctor approached the desk and took the chalk.

"Now class..." and so he continued the lesson. While he did Jaune and Lelouch glanced at each other. Lelouch gave him a polite smile while Jaune nervously smiled back.

None of them suspected that this meeting would change their lives and the lives of thousands of people forever. Because it was the first day when the white knight and the black king met **.**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Well, new chapter is ready. I focused more time on Lelouch like I said in last chapter. Now let's speak about everything that happened there.**

 **1\. Future Order of Black Knights. There we saw how Zero made Reaper and Steeljaw join him. Someone might say that it was too easy but I never wanted to make it long arc. Besides Repear will doubt his choice until Zero/Lelouch will prove that he is a great leader. With Steeljaw it's easy, he is like Dithard but instead of glory he wants power.**

 **2\. Weiss and Blacke argue. It wasn't OOC for them because it's only start of volume 1. I mean Blake still paranoid and Weiss still acting like bitch, and so I did this. It time of question before one of them would try to hurt.**

 **3\. First meeting between Jaune and Lelouch was made in all anime cliche way.l**

 **Also someone in comments asked: can you ,readers, ask if you able to make or suggest idea. Yes, you can but their story must changed for the sake of plot. You can suggest ideas for new character but need to write why you think they need to be add.**

 **For example I have some ideas new bodyguard for Lelouch.**

 **Well for now it's over. See next time!**


	6. Snow Angel and deja vu

**Beacon Academy**.

Last week as a huntress in training was nothing like Ruby had expected. It's not that everything was terrible, she made friends with team JNPR and spend a lot of time with them. Yang was happy that Ruby started making friends. Beacon itself was a pretty good place. Nice teachers, nice people, and edible cookies. Everything Ruby needs! Almost everything...

"I'm going to the library." the black-haired member of her team said as she left the room. Weiss who was sitting on her bed just sent her a glare and returned to her book. Ruby saw how Yang sighed. It was a few days since their first quarrel and it wasn't the last. Whenever Weiss and Blake were alone Weiss would begin to show on her shortcomings, and it didn't take too long for Blake get tired of this and start arguing again.

Ruby really wants to help them, to finally make their team an actual team. Yang continued to say that everything would be okay and that they just need some time to come to an agreement but it was a week now and both W and B members still acted more like foes than teammates. She just hoped that everything would be better between team RWBY.

* * *

It has been a week now since the appearance of Zero and a week since Lelouch started to work in Beacon as professors assistant. Personally, Lelouch didn't mind working here almost all day, paperwork is really a killer, but nothing that he hasn't done before. His work was to help Oobleck with his notes, bring coffee to the history teacher as well as professor who Goodwitch asked, no, more like ordered Lelouch not to agree with anything that professor Port would propose to him. He thought that was strange but decide not to worry too much about it.

Right now the demon emperor was in Peter Port's rather tiresome class. The man loved to hear his own voice, that was clear, and any lesson was lost on his self-praising and morose tales.

"Who thinks themselves a true hunter!?" The boring old voice called out, even as the white-haired girl's hands slammed down onto the desk in frustration.

"I do!" The heiress shouted back angrily, as she stormed to her feet.

"Good luck Weiss!" shouted the little girl with the red cloak. The girl in question hissed at her and told her that she doesn't need luck. Now Lelouch remembered their names: Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. The last one was actually interesting one. If Lelouch is not wrong, and he isn't, then her family is the richest dust company in all Remnant. Something he can use in the future... He saw how Wiess was distracted by her team leader and missed the strike from the Grimm. And again Lelouch saw something that caught his attention. An aura.

The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill. Something like aura would be something unusual and amazing in his world but here it is something everyone has, he as well. Still, only hunters can have an aura and if average citizen would have something like this it will raise suspicions. Something former emperor doesn't need. It wasn't the easiest job to create an identity for himself. Lelouch researched before he came to Beacon and found that only professors, hunters, and huntress in training have their aura unlocked. Every other member of Beacon, normal civilians, not even military have their aura unlock.

' _What a waste of potential. Just imagine an army of trained soldiers with their aura unlocked._ ' If Oobleck wasn't wrong than something like this was forbidden in all four kingdoms, of course, there were exceptions like specialists in Atlas. Still, if Lelouch wanted his future Order of Black Knights he would have to be able to oppose Atlas and any other fraction than anything useful would be used. ' _But my new Order still didn't make its appearance.'_

"Mr. Lamperouge" he was distracted from his thoughts by a short man."The lesson is already over."

"Oh, sorry professor. I was just thinking about something." professor Port just laughed.

"It's okay I can understand you. It's not every day you realize that you are working in an academy that teaches future generations of hunters." he laughed again."Can be stressful, yeah?"

"Yeah, stressful." Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Lamperouge."

"Just Lelouch, please I prefer when people calling me by the name."

"Okay, Lelouch, do you want to help me with something?" Peter said and Lelouch raised a brow.

"What exactly do you want me to help you with, professor? If I remember professor Goodwitch said... No, ordered me not to agree on anything you will offer me." The old hunter just waved his hands.

"Pfff. Glynda, she always would say such unnecessary things. Lelouch, I just need your help with Grimm study." now it got his attention. Anything that Lelouch will learn about Grimms would be helpful. And where you can learn more about the creature of darkness if not from the professor whose work is studying Grimm.

"Well, I think I can help you." On Peter's face appeared a big and little crazy smile.

"Exelent my boy! Now all you need to do is-" Peter never finished his words because the door to his class was kicked out by the blonde professor. Both Lelouch and Port jumped back from surprise and a little horror.

"Peter! I told you not to do anything with our assistants! Did you already forget what happened to all of them last year?" Glynda Goodwitch glared at the short man. She was standing between them.

"Of course I remember, Glynda. It wasn't my fault that he didn't listen to me." Peter said and crossed arms in a manner like he was insulted.

"Because you asked him to be your bait for Grimms!" Glynda angrily said and Lelouch's face became pale.

"He did what?" he said and turned to Port who started to waving his hands.

"Don't listen to her, Lelouch! Everything ended well after that." Glynda rubbed her nose.

"Beacon had to pay for his medical treatment." she sighed and Peter nervously laughed.

"We would not have to do so if you only allowed me to unlock his aura." The blonde witch again sent him another glare.

"And let you cause more problems? Civilians are not allowed to have their aura unlocked, it will cause only more problems to them and people around them." she reminded him and Lelouch again was thankful for his prior research. Then there was a moment of silence.

"Weeeeellll." started Lelouch, both professors turned to him."I think the next lesson will start soon, so how about we return to our classes? I must be at Professor Oobleck's class before he starts demanding for a new coffee." both professors remembered what happen last time and winced. They turned to him and nodded.

"But my offer!" Port was about to say something else but stopped when he saw a deadly glare from the blonde women near him."On second thought I think I'm able to hunt on my own! Yeah, I still have enough spirit to take down a Goliath by myself!" for some reason Lelouch thought it was true. Before Lelouch left he asked one question.

"Miss Goodwitch, May I ask one question?" when the blonde professor nodded Lelouch continued."I know that if something happens with hunters in training then Beacon will act." Peter was confused while Glynda had an unpleasant feeling about this question.

"Mr. Lamperouge, what do you want to say?"

"If there was a need, would Beacon send its students to fight knowing that they might not cone back?" he said and older women narrowed her eyes.

"It depends on the situation. Well, normally we would send a real hunter to deal with the problem but if there was an absolute need then we will." Glynda sounded like she didn't like this idea at all. Lelouch could understand it but he needed more information.

"What if the problem will be White Fang or this new masked guy Zero?" this time it was Port who answered.

"Terrorists and other criminals are the concern of the military and police, not ours." he said confidently but Glynda didn't look so. "Why are you asking anyway, Lelouch?" Lelouch just looked at him and gave his best fake smile.

"I just wanted to know if you will send first-year students. I know that it was only one week there but I can see that all of them have some problems. Be it communication with others or communication in the team." Glynda nodded.

"Unfortunately it seems that team RWBY has some issues between themselves. More specifically Ms Schnee and Ms Belladonna." Lelouch nodded. It wasn't hard to notice that those two were not on best terms with each other.

"And what will we do?" The demon emperor asked and both of them looked confused."I mean we must do something about it. From what I can understand Weiss Schneen has some dislike towards faunus, I even can say hatred while Blake Belladonna doesn't hide that she dislikes the Schnee family. I'm sure that we must help them." Glynda sighed again.

"Mr Lamperouge, you're here only one week and I can see you want to solve the problem that everyone noticed but you also must understand that we can't deal with every student problem in an academy. We can't force them to change their point of view." Lelouch felt angry.

"What do you mean by it, professor?" he asked with venom but none of them noticed.

"What Glyndan wants to say, Lelouch." started Port."Is that we professors shouldn't force students to do anything. We must show them the way and guide them. Miss Schnee and Ms. Belladonna, are not the first time, there were a lot of cases similar to them. Heh, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do with people who are convinced that they are right." Lelouch was silent for a few seconds.

He could understand what Port wanted to say, that some people were absolutely convinced that they are right and Beacon can't force them to change. And then Lelouch remembered one time when he tried to convince someone who was as stubborn as he. And that this someone would never agree with him...

"Yes, I can see." he said and turned to the blonde professor. "Sorry for this question. Ms. Goodwitch." The older women smiled slightly.

"It's okay, Lamperouge. I can understand that you want to help the students but this is something they need to do on their own." she said and Lelouch could only nod, In truth, he didn't really care about Weiss Schnee's and Black Belladonna's problems, it was his principal to deal with problems before they even started."But if something really happens we will deal with it."

' _What arrogance_.' Thought Lelouch."I see. Well, now if you'll excuse me I need to go." The demon emperor said and made his way towards an exit. When he left both Peter and Glynda glanced at each other.

"Well, you can say that Lelouch is an interesting person." Port said while stroking the tip of his mustache."Like Ozpin said this year is gonna be a really interesting one, especially with how much female attention our young assistant has. Who do you think we should pair him with, Glynda?" Peter joked and Glynda came out of her thoughts.

"W-what?" she looked at a short hunter."Oh, that. I really don't know Port, maybe you should ask Ozpin or Oobleck." she sighed and Port understand that she thought about something serious and that she was worrying about something:

"He has a good heart, Glynda." when the older women looked at him with confusion he continued. "You are worrying about what he asked? Glynda, I have known a lot of people over my long life and I can say that Lelouch is a good person." he said and made his way towards his desk while Glynda only sighed.

' _That's not the only issue I have_.' The blonde witch thought.'I _want to know if we made a good decision.' she thought and made her way towards an exit._

* * *

In the RWBY dorm on the same night

After a day of hard lessons, mostly professor Goodwitchs lesson, team RWBY were relaxing in their room. Ruby was having a busy inspection of her weapon for the fifth time in a row. Yang and her partner were reading their stuff, magazine for a blonde boxer and an adult book for the ninja-girl. And finally, the Schnee heiress was staring at her scroll for few minutes. Ruby decide that it was enough and asked.

"Weiss?" after heiress turned to her Ruby continued."Is there something important that you're staring at on your scroll?" the silver-eyed girl asked and for a second Ruby thought that Weiss would scold her again but she didn't.

"As a matter of fact yes, there is something important," Weiss said in excited tone but Ruby couldn't understand if it was in a good way or not.

"Something like?" joined Yang.

"Family business," Weiss said proudly and Blake rolled eyes.

"So the Schnee's fangs have reached Vale as well?" The cat girl said with lazy sarcasm while Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"SDC has its connections everywhere in Remnant. Vale is one of them." and again Weiss was proud. Blake just lazily shook her head.

"Everywhere, except for Menagerie," Blake smirked and Weiss gave her a short glare.

"Well, it's not our fault that faunus there prefer to live like in the stone age." The Schnee heiress said like it was nothing but Blake was seriously offended. She glared at at the white-haired girl and was about to say something but was interrupted by her partner. Yang decided that enough was enough and it was time to end before something serious happened.

"Weeeelll." Yang stretched words trying to find a topic for conversation."Oh! What are you going to do Weiss-scream?" The girl in question just rolled her eyes, to tired to get angry at Xiao Long for this stupid nickname."Let me guess something really important?"

"Actually, yes" smiled Weiss."Tomorrow will be a meeting among SDC representatives in Vale and as an heiress, I will go there as well" she proudly said and Yang covered her partners mouth with her palm before Blake said something, probably insulting.

"Wow, that's cool Weiss!" cheered Ruby."Our father would never allow teaching a lesson in Patch." Ruby sadly said. "When I think about it, dad wouldn't allow anyone to teach his lesson. Even uncle Qrow."

"Especially uncle Qrow." deadpanned her big sister then turned to Weiss."Anyways snow princess, are you okay? It must stressful." Yang said with care, something that surprised her.

"Well, my father has decided that I'm ready," Weiss said trying to not sound pissed-off when she mentioned her father. Fortunately, no one noticed."Anyway, tomorrow I will be late so do not wait for me."

"Like we will." commented Blake, Weiss turned to her.

"What did you say?" she narrowed her eyes at the ninja girl but before Blake could say anything Yang rushed between them.

"She wanted to say bring a souvenir for us!" Yang quickly exclaimed.

"Hmm, fine" and with that, she prepared for sleep.

* * *

 **Vale. Unknown location**

At the docks In an old warehouse were a group of faunus in white uniforms of the White Fang. They were preparing for something. One of them approached a figure who was standing and watching the others.

"Sir, everything is ready." one of the recruits said and their leader smiled showing his fangs.

"Good, very good." he said and turned to others."Brothers and sisters! Tomorrow we are going to hunt down the humans who are responsible for the death and suffering of our people in the Schnee mines!" all of them cheered.

"However, there is something else I'm sure all of you would like!" he shouted and showed them his scroll. Faunus easily saw what he was showing thanks to their faunus factor."Thanks to our informant we know that tomorrow there will be Schnee Dust Company heiress, Weiss Schnee!" he said her full name and maniacally laughed when the others started shouting.

"Do not worry my brothers and sisters we will have our revenge on her and her company, just wait...just wait." he maniacally smirked.

* * *

 **Vale. Next day.**

"On the next day, Weiss found herself in front of the hotel 'Sea pearl'. The building itself was like a modern tower, somewhat similar to CCTS tower. Behind the hotel, there was an excellent view of the ocean. Even from the front door, Weiss could admit that it looked amazing. 'Seems that this 'Sea pearl' lives up to its name' Weiss thought and made her way inside. 'At least here no one will try to annoy me.' The first person who came into her head was a black haired member of her team. Suddenly someone crashed into her and Weiss jumped back.

"Look where are you going!" she yelled at a man who was clearly a faunus. He just glared at her and snorted. When she left Weiss said."How rude. He must be thankful that I left my Myrtenaster in Beacon." she decide to leave her weapon in an academy, yes, of course, it wasn't the best idea knowing very well about White Fang but her father insisted that she came without Myrtenaster. Weiss didn't want to argue with her father as well and decide to continue her way not paying attention to others.

What Weiss didn't notice was that the same faunas who crashed into her was now watching her until she left his field of vision. Once she left he pulled out his scroll."Hey, boss. Yeah, it is me. Boss, I think I just found the Schnee girl."

* * *

A couple of hours later. Beacon.

Lelouch was sitting in the professor's recreation room, as an assistant, he was allowed to be here too. He was holding his scroll looking at a message that he got from Steeljaw. One of his first orders was to start a set of potential members for future Black Knights. With White Fang, Lelouch will need to be more careful and not allow Fang's spices in the Order. One of the names caught his attention.

'This one from Reaper.' he read information and blinked several times.'Former professor and founder of Merlot Industries...how interesting...with name Bax-' before Lelouch could finish someone knocked the door and flew into the room. Former demon emperor jumped back in shock when before him appeared members of team R(W)BY. All of them with worried and frightened expressions on their faces. All of them started to slummock."Silence!" he shouted and the girls jumped back in sudden shock."Now, what happened?" Lelouch asked in a serious tone. First to answer was the redhead Ruby Rose:

"Weiss! They took her when she went to her family business!" the little girl started rambling but was interrupted by her sister.

"The hotel that Weiss went to was taken over by terrorists!" Lelouchs eyes went wide for a second before coming back to normal."How do you not know this?" " It's on every news channel!" Yang shouted and showed her scroll. Lelouch took it and saw what she was talking about.

"The hotel jackers have identified themselves as part of the White Fang" The broadcast shifted to a clip of the hostages taken by a White Fang cameraman."We got the message that they have taken hostage a member of the Schnee family and heiress of SDC, Weiss Schnee." on the left of the scene were Weiss Schnee."Terms of terrorists were to free all White Fang prisoners in Vale or they will kill every human." camera showed how one of the White Fang members threw out the man from the hotel roof.

"Oh God" Yang murmured while hugged her sister who had tears in her eyes

"White Fang couldn't do something like this ..." whispered Blake with wide eyes who just couldn't force herself to believe this.

' _Oh, deja vu_."Lelouch couldn't help laugh inside.' _It seems that idiots like Kusakabe exist even in this world._ ' White Fang is nothing but trash.'

"We need to contact the professors." he said and turned to others."I will do it while you three will return to your dorm." all of them looked at him and they were ready to shout but Lelouch stopped them."Right now there is nothing you three could do."

"But we must!" shouted Weiss's partner.

"Yes, we can't just leave it like this!" her sister agreed.

"We must stop the White Fang..." suddenly said Blake and surprised Lelouch. He thought that both of them hated each other but seems that Blake Belladonna didn't want her teammate to finish like up like the last hostage, Lelouch thought about it for a second and said:

"As a member of Beacon Academy stuff I simply can't let you endanger your lives...But If I didn't see anyone, then I can't stop anyone." he winked them and girls took the hint and immediately left the room.

Lelouch watched how the three huntresses in training rushed to save their teammate. Someone might say that he made the wrong decision and that he should have stopped them but Lelouch knew better, it wouldn't work. Besides, there wouldn't be a need for them to act. Lelouch pulled out his scroll.

"Steeljaw, yes it is me...Steeljaw gather the troops. Yes, it's time to act." Lelouch finished the conversation and made his way towards a landing strip with his usual devilish smile.

It was time for the knights to raise their swords and show themselves **!**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **And we're here! Sorry, I know many people waiting for new chapter of 'His Britannia', all I can say that you need to wait. Sorry again. Now about this chapter:**

 **1\. First thing that might confused someone or everyone is conversation between Glynda and Lelouch. I don't know what I was thinking when wrote that part but I wanted to show that Lelouch wanted to knew more about Beacon politics and if academy will be problem for Black Knights. He doesn't know about maiden of fall and what Ozpin and others planning to do with her...Oh, when he will learn it. So sorry if it felt little OC there.**

 **2\. Weiss and Blake, well if somebody will say that I made problem from nothing then remember that one of then heiress of corrupted organization and another former terrorist who is against SDC, also Blake just run away in the end of 1 volume, so I can see her doing something like this.**

 **3\. Humor. Humor isn't main part of this fanfic and never would. Yes, I have said that I will try write more humor scenes but it isn't easy, hell lemon scene was to write than good joke, at least for me.**

 **4\. And last one. Some people asked if they can suggest new character for fanfic. Answer: yes, you can. As long as he/she/it fleets the story. For example minions for Zero or good henchman. Also, I don't want make it Lelouch/random women from another universe, this fanfic has Lelouch/Winter pairing and that's all.**

 **Well, it seems that's all for now. Goodnight(it's night in my country)**


	7. New Order of Black Knights

**Vale**.

It was a beautiful night in the city of Vale when White Fang decided to take hostage a group of businessman including Weiss Schnee, to which the team ran to rescue her, And it was a perfect opportunity for a certain masked revolutionary to show his new organization to Vale and all of Remnant. Only the police weren't happy about all this...

It didn't take Vale police too long to get to the hotel and in little time the building was surrounded by dozens of servants of the law. Right now they were planning what to do. One of them was an elderly woman with gray hair. She made her way inside one of the police trucks.

"What's our status?" she asked with a serious and tired tone. One of the officers turned to her and started.

"Ma'am, they closed all exits expect the main one. Our attempted of approaching from the air and water have been unsuccessful." The screens behind him showed the destruction of two helicopters. The next was an armed diver getting his head blown off and falling back into the lake,"Our best plan it's to send two teams, one swat team through the main entrance and a diver squad." The police commissioner shook her head.

"Too much risk if we will try something like this they will kill hostages." she turned."Did they say something else?" she turned to an officer.

"No ma'am, they demand to free the white fang prisoners and nothing else but they said that they will kill someone every hour." The police commissioner frowned.

"How much time before next the one?" she asked and he looked at his watch.

"17 minutes." the situation was becoming worse. Before she could say anything one of the policemen called her

"Commissioner Gordon, ma'am. There are some kids from Beacon, they saying that their teammate is in the building" the police commissioner, Barbara Gordon turned to him and ordered him to bring them. Seconds later she saw the group of three girls. All of them were too young which meant that they were huntresses in training.

"This is a police operation. What did Beacon students forget here?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Kids were the last thing she needed here. One of the girls with blonde hair and an impressive chest size started.

"Our teammate is in that building and we need to save Weiss!" Barbara's eyes went wide for second and then returned to their normal state.

"So you three are teammates of the Schnee heiress?" after she received a nod from the three of them she continued."I see. Still, I can't let you go inside." one of the girls with red hair looked at her with a paniced expression.

"But we need to do something! We mu-" Barbara raised her hand to stop her.

"I see you three don't understand the position in which we are in." started the old lady."Right now White Fang members took more than 20 people hostage and If we will do something wrong then all of them will die, including your friend there so please return to the academy. There is nothing you can help with."

"But y-you can't do this! We must help!" shouted the black haired girl and Barbara glared at her.

"Oh, so you know what to do? You probably know how to save hostages in this situation? Because I honestly don't know what to do right now." she said and turned to an officer."Take them away." The officer looked at her with a frightened expression and said.

"A-actually ma'am, we have another problem and an unexpected guest." he weakly said clearly afraid to tell her the news. Barbara just sighed.

"Who is it this time?" she just hoped that this someone will be helpful. She wasn't wrong.

* * *

"How inconsiderate." Lelouch said as he and his group made its way to the hotel in their truck only to be stopped by police. He ordered to keep driving it forward, and the helicopters and police officers followed, almost like an escort. Suddenly before his truck appeared dozens of armed policemen."Now we can stop" he said to his driver and the machine froze. From the rabble of the police officers came the old lady who stood out from the crowd.

"So..you are Zero" started the old women. Lelouch nodded.

"I only wish we met under better circumstances...Sorry for my ignorance." apologized the former emperor.

"Barbara Gordon, the police commissioner." she said and Lelouch glanced at the hotel. "What do you want Zero? Did you perhaps come here to join your forces with the White Fang?" Lelouch felt insulted and shook his head.

"These fanatics as my allies? You know I might even be offended. No, my only intention is to rescue these hostages and bring them back." he said and watched how the police commissioner would react. She glared at him and started:

"After what you did with these prisoners in that day we had a lot of problems. Why do not I just arrest you here and now?" she asked and under his mask, Lelouch smirked.

"Tell me, Mrs Gordon, what more what will happen if the SDC heiress will die there? What will happen with the relationship between Vale and Atlas?" Lelouch wanted to laugh when he saw the horrific expression on people's faces around her."Will you be ready to take responsibility for this?"

"And what about you Zero? What can you do?" 'Everything' he wanted to comment but from nowhere appeared a little girl with red hair and under his mask Lelouch's eyes went wide. 'How could they be so quick to get here?'

"You can save Weiss?" asked with worry Ruby Rose, leader of R(W)BY. After her, Lelouch saw her other teammates. Zero turned to her and said.

"As I said before, I'm a fighter for justice and it's my duty to help those who need it." under his mask Lelouch smiled."Don't worry young lady I will save your friend." he then turned to the gray-haired women behind her."Of course, if police will not stand in my way." Ruby turned to Barbara with tears in her eyes and the old women thought about something for a few seconds before finally giving up and saying.

"Fine, you can try Zero. But you have only ten minutes and if you fail I will send SWAT in there." Zero nodded and stomped on the roof of the truck. The driver nodded and they moved. When Zero and his group passed through policemen Barbara said:"You better save them" Lelouch wasn't surprised in her lack of confidence in him but what surprised him were Ruby Rose's next words:

"Please, please save Weiss," she asked with tears in her eyes and for a moment, Lelouch remembered one person that cried over his dead body No, this isn't Nu- Lelouch shook his head. It isn't time for this, not now and probably not ever.

* * *

"What do you think about this Zero dude?" asked one of the White Fang members. Two of them were ordered to meet him and escort him to their boss.

"I dunno, but he made fools of the Atlas soldiers and managed to go away with our boys so I think he is okay." answered his friend."I mean when was the last time someone in the White Fang did something like this and survived? That deserves some respect." his partner nodded. Seconds later they greeted the masked man and his group that consisted of eight armed men, one of which was in a completely dark costume, one of the White Fang members was a little nervous before he said:

"Welcome to-"

"Is there working surveillance cameras in the hotel?" he was interrupted by the wolf faunus. The White Fang member was caught off guard and confused by the question but his friend quickly took the initiative.

"Yeah, some of them are still working, right now we're using them to monitor hostages" Steeljaw nodded and went silent."Eh, so Zero right?" he turned to the masked leader and pointed towards an elevator."Our boss wants to have some words with you."

"I see. Let's not keep him waiting." Zero said and made his way towards the elevator. Two White Fang members quickly followed him but before the masked man entered the elevator, he turned to his people and said to them."Steeljaw, Reaper you should wait until I gave the sign that I and their leader come to understanding."

"Of course, Sir" saluted the wolf faunus while his companion in black just turned away.

"Just make it quick." he threw one of his shotguns behind his back and sat on the floor. When the elevator doors closed he turned to his wolf companion and said: "When I can kill this scum?" Steeljaw looked around before he turned to him

"Not until Zero gives the sign to start. Until then we must wait."

* * *

Inside two White Fang members behind Zero turned to each other and whispered.

"They' seem to be nice people" said one of them while another shook his head slightly.

"Eh, can't say that about that wolf, he seems to be main among them and the guy in black is strange too." they whispering to each other until Zero started.

"Reaper isn't that bad when you find a common language with him at least " both of the terrorists turned to the masked one."I have good hearing too" thanks to his mask, but the two faunas thought that it was because he was a faunus too."Anyway, I'm sure your boss is already tired of waiting"

The Former penthouse of 'Sea pearl' was now used as the main office for the White Fang there. The room had a perfect view over all of the streets before the hotel and allowed the terrorists inside to see how all of the Vale police occupied every piece of land before the building. Right now there were four faunus.

"Damn humans!" roared their leader. Unlike others he was without his helmet."Because of them we can't escape." he was furious to say the least,"How much time left?" he asked one of his men.

"6 minutes," he smirked.

"Good, this time I want you to throw two humans" the faunus nodded and a second later someone knocked at the door."Who is this?" he asked with an annoyed tone

"Boss, as you ordered we bring Zero" said the voice outside the room and another smirk appeared on his face.

"Excellent!" he started and personally opened the door. In front of him stood the Masked Man who made fools of Atlesian humans, that made him laugh a lot that day."Zero" he greeted him and pointed at a chair behind him."I'm sure you and I have a lot of to speak about" when he and the masked man sat down opposite each other his guest said

"I doubt that" the White Fang member was surprised and confused

"And why? I mean you and I have many things to discuss, in the end, you and I-" before he could finish Zero pulled out his scroll and wrote a message to someone."Umm, excuse me?"

"Yeah, yeah just wait a second" Zero said and none of the White Fang members knew what to do. Seconds later Zero received a message."Good. Okay, now we can start." The White Fang leader was confused by his quite rude and unprofessional behavior but decided to not pay attention to it.

"Very well, and what you would like to discuss?"

"Why are you doing this?"

* * *

On the lower levels of the building guard of the White Fang members was guarding the monitoring room when Steeljaw made his way towards them. One of them pointed his gun at him but Steeljaw just raised his hands

"Woah woah, be more careful. We are all here faunus after all" he said quietly. Guards looked at each other before removing the weapon.

"Yeah, you are right. I'm just a little nervous, I mean we're here doing something that will change things for better...or at least that what boss told us." An unknown White Fang member said and Steeljaw slowly approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Yes, we are changing things for the better" he said in a calm and kind voice."It's a pity that none of you will see it!" in one-second Steeljaw with great speed stabbed the throat of the poor guard with his sharp claws, the flow of blood splashed and covered a wall behind them. The second guard jumped back in horror and pointed his gun at the bloodthirsty wolf:

"What th-" but before he could anything he was silenced by a pair of strong armored hands that covered his mouth and with great force turned sharply to the side until it broke. When a second body fell to the floor from the shadows appeared a figure and pulled out his shotguns, nodding to Steeljaw who knocked at the door.

"What? Guys, you know I'm busy-" said the White Fang member before he saw two dead bodies of his former comrades, he slowly turned to Steeljaw and Reaper."Wha-"

BHOOM

The body of the dead operator with a bloody hole in his head fell to the floor. Steeljaw didn't pay attention to it and stepped over the body and made his way towards the monitors. Steeljaw switched on his transmitter and ordered:"It's P-1 and P-2, we now have control over cameras, what's your status?."

"It's P-4, we're ready to start" came the response from the first group.

"It's P-5, and we're in position" came the response from the second group. Steeljaw smirked and turned to his partner.

"Good, we now can finally start. Deathcomes"" Reaper whispered and went to search for the White Fang members.

* * *

"What do you mean?" the leader of the White Fang looked at the masked man in front of him with confusion.

"Why are you fighting a pointless war? Why did the White Fang arrange useless acts of terrorism? " Zero simply asked and everyone's eyes went wide

"What?!" his opponent said through gritted teeth. "You mean pointless?! We are going to bring the equality and justice that faunus deserve!" he shouted but Zero just laughed. "What are you finding so funny?"

"I just can't help but find all this situation so similar to something from my past" Zero glanced around the room"It's funny how some faunus are as blind and arrogant as humans. Maybe there is no difference between us?" under his mask Lelouch couldn't help smirk, his opponent wasn't better than Kusakabe.

"How dare you say something like this?! All humans should pay for what they did to our nation over centuries! We were nothing but slaves for them, even now when we have our oven territory it's nothing but a prison that will remind us that we are still not equal..."

"And so you decide to take justice in your own hands and act" started Zero."However, instead of showing to all the world that faunus deserve better treatment the White Fang just proves that faunus are wild animals. This little game with killing people and freeing your people, is ridiculous." Zero said and the faunus in front of him jumped and pulled out their guns.

"How dare you?! These humans from SDC deserve this! They and all other humans in the Vale and Remnant!" he wanted to shot Zero, but was interrupted by the sound of gunfire. He and all his man started to panic but Zero was calm."What is this?!"

"Is this the police?" asked one of the terrorists

"No way! They wouldn't dare!" answered another one.

"I can't contact the monitoring room!" shouted another one.

"All of you shut up!" their boss ordered and glared at Zero."This is your doing?" he aimed at the masked bastard who simply nodded.

"I'm impressed that Reaper started only now with his temper." Zero said not paying attention to the fact that someone aimed at him, "Well. I suppose I'm glad that my knights act in time. All that's left to do is to deal with you guys" Zero said under his mask. Lelouch smiled when all of them pointed their weapons at him.

"Huh, and how you will do that, you brat? I don't see any weapons on you. How are you going to kill us" Zero just shook his head

"I'm not the one who will kill you" all of the faunus in the room were confused and their boss asked:

"Then who?" Zero gave a short laugh before pointed at him

"You," he said and a small hatch on his mask opened. "I order you to kill every member of the White Fang in this room!" Lelouch ordered and the poor faunus couldn't help but obey the command

"Yes my lord." he monotonically said and aimed at the nearest White Fang member.

"Umm, boss. Wha-" before he could finish the geassed faunus pulled the trigger. Other faunus froze on the spot not knowing what to do. Before any of them could react the geassed faunus aimed at the next one, and one by one shot them all. Then he turned to his new master who was simply sitting in his chair and watching it.

"I ordered you kill every member of the White Fang in the room" before he could ask anything his new master pointed at him."There is on more left." Zero said and his pawn understood. The geassed faunus put a gun to his head and with a smile that he will execute an order of his new master, he pulled the trigger.

The last shot was heard in the room.

* * *

Weiss and the other hostages sat in the service room. The Schnee heiress looked around in hope to find some way to free herself and others. Unfortunately she didn't find anything.

Excellent moment to leave your weapon. Now I must wait for a rescue team.

Weiss tried to think calmly but she couldn't deny that she was terrified at the moment and didn't know what to do. She was scared, not only because the possibility of dying was so close but also because she would never see the faces of those dear to her. She might never see Winter again and... If...no...

'Why I can't think about anyone else? Maybe because I don't have anyone else?' when Wiess thought about it she truly didn't know many people so well to call them friends even her family, with exception of her big sister. A tear fell from her face with the realization. 'If...not...when I will be free I will try to be little nicer to others. To that dolt Ruby, to the dork Arc, to the tomboy Xiao Long and even to Blake...'

Weiss started to think about how to get out of this situation. She looked around the room and found that there were only five guards. She was without her weapon and everyone in the room was a civilian, besides they are all tied. 'Still, I can use my Glyphs to distract them but I can't do everything alone. Oh, If only my team was here' Weiss decided that the best plan was to wait for an opportunity. 'I hope that at least the Vale police can do anything, I just need to wait for the-'Suddenly the door in the room was knocked down and all of the guards aimed at it waiting for something to happen. Weiss waited too and started to think that it was their saviors. She wasn't wrong.

There was a long silence and none of the White Fang soldiers moved. After a couple of seconds the rom began to fill with black gas. One of the faunus glanced at it.

"Poison gas?" he asked but one of his friends shook his head. At the same time, the strange black gas completely surrounded them.

"I don't think so. I can't smell anything strange here" said the faunus. While he said it behind one of them started to appear a large figure but none of them noticed.

"Then what the hell is this?" the first faunus shouted and felt something behind. When the faunus turned around with widened eyes, he saw a black figure with a white skull mask.

"It's your death," Reaper said and before the unlucky terrorist could say anything, Reaper shot directly at his face. Weiss with horror saw how the bloody corpse of the White Fang member fell on the floor with a hole in his face."Headshot" Reaper laughed when he saw his work. All others faunus in the room opened fire at him. Reaper didn't even turn to them, he became a shadow again and allowing all the bullets to pass through him. When the White Fang members ran out of ammunition, Reaper manically laughed before aiming at them with his shotguns."Now, my turn"

There were three shots and three bodies fell on the floor. The last dog faunus looked with fear at the corpse of his former comrades, then at the monster who did it. With a cry of horror, he rushed at the maniac. Reaper saw it and giggled. When the poor faunus tried to punch him, Reaper without problem caught his fist and was about to break the fool's arm but was stopped by a powerful voice.

"Enough" everyone in the room glanced at an entrance and saw another masked man. Reaper growled irritably but released his victim.

"Zero..." whispered Wiess. She didn't know why he was here but she could see that he wasn't with White Fang and had command over that murderer. Zero approached them and said;

"I must apologize for what happened with all of you" he started and Weiss heard a real sadness in his tone."Because of me you lost your college and were a witness of brutal murders." at last part he glanced at Reaper who simply waved with one of his shotguns.

"Oh come on! I bet some of them liked it" he looked at their faces and maniacally laughed again. Weiss could image that under his or her mask Zero rolled his or her eyes.

"Anyways" the masked revolutionary turned to hostage."We are here to save you all. My subordinates should already have everything ready. Soon it will all be over and you will all be safe." Zero said and made his way towards an exit, Reaper followed him.

"Your subordinates?" asked Weiss and masked criminal turned to her. Other people in the room looked at her like a madman. She didn't know why but she felt strange under his gaze."Just who are you? And what do you want? Just to save us? I thought you were just another criminal like White Fang." Weiss didn't know how she managed to force herself say it. But there, right in front of her, stood the man who ordered the death of an Atlas soldier and the man that stole SDC stared at Zero and wait for his answer.

"Why? Why do you think of me as a criminal?" Weiss looked at him with confusion."Because I rescued prisoners? Because I stand against Atlas military?"

"Yes! It's all making you just another terrorist, even if you save us from White Fang, that doesn't mean that you're good!" she raised her voice and behind her everyone in the room started to fear that something bad would happen to them, again.

"I see. Tell me, Lady Schnee" she was taken back by her sudden title."Should I call SDC criminals and murders for what they did towardsfaunus? In the end, it's because of people like your company that there is White Fang in the first place."Weiss's eyes went wide"You live in illusions, Lady Schnee, you and all ofRemnant. But don't worry" Zeroplace a hand on his heart."I will break all illusions and will create a miracle." with this Zero finished and made his way outside. Leaving Weiss with her thoughts about what he said.

* * *

Commissioner Barbara Gordon wasn't having the best time. Outside the building was a total disaster. Police were preparing to storm, from nowhere appeared dozens of reporters. Also, somebody heard that Vale council was thinking to go along with White Fang terms, everything to save the heiress of SDC and relationships with them and Atlas.

"And I thought paper work was the worst thing" she mumbled.."What's our status?" she asked one of the officers who wasn't busy with running around and causing more of a mess.

"Ma'am, we still don't know what happening at the hotel. Time ran out like six minutes ago but nothing happened" Barabara glanced to a hotel and said:

"At list, we know that Zero did something to stop them, hope that it all will end well tonight," she said and officer nodded

"Let's hope that it all will end well tonight, ma'am," said the police officer and suddenly a huge explosion was heard. Everybody stopped doing whatever they did and turned towards the explosion.

Everyone watching their Television nationwide, including those present at the scene, there TV screen suddenly lost its reception before the face of the new masked terrorist appeared on every Television in Remnant, much to the shock of everyone.

As the smoke slowly cleared, a yacht was shown in clear view and beside it were several rafts that were floating beside it. Cameras from different news casting stations were now pointing their cameras at the rafts, revealing each and every one of the Vale citizen and the new masked terrorist. Zero stood there like nothing happened but he wasn't alone. . Behind him stood eight armed soldiers in black armor as well. Their armor was made of plates that covered their chest, shoulders, and legs, their's faces were covered by violet visors and black helmets. Beside Zero himself stood another masked one with a skull mask on his right and his left clearly some faunus in black armor that covered a large part of his body and without visor.

"Why am I not surprised" sighed the old woman. Barbara heard some footprints and glanced to her side to see three huntresses."Well. girls we have good and bad news. Good news, it seems that White Fang is no longer there and bad news...Well, you can see them." she sarcastically said but none of the girls paid her attention.

"This...this faunus with him" whispered Blake and Barbara turned to her with a confused face but decide to ignore. She didn't know who black haired girl knew this."Weiss, please be safe" she whispered again. Blake didn't know why, but she felt guilty and like this was her fault too.

"What is he waiting for?" asked Yang who was tired of this situation while Ruby nervously stood behind her.

"And where is Weiss?" the little girl panicked. Her sister wanted to comfort her and say that everything would be fine with her bitch partner but was interrupted by the powerful voice of the masked terrorist.

"My dear citizens, have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero return them to you unharmed." Zero proclaimed as the television screens worldwide saw the hostages onboard the life rafts.

"Hey!" suddenly shouted Ruby"Weiss is there!" she pointed at one of the rafts. Her teammates saw this too, Yang smiled while Black was genuinely happy to see Schn-, to see Weiss safe. Barbara already ordered her men to take care of the hostages too.

"People of the world…fear us, or rally behind us! We are…the Order of the Black Knights!" Zero announced."We, the Order of the Black Knights, stand with those who have no weapons to wield!" Zero continued while pointed at Hotel behind him."White Fang members held innocent human civilians hostage. And even murdered a non-combatant in cold blood. You may ask why I did this, why I intervened here. I came to halt the murder of innocent humans, just as I said, I will change the world!"

"Today White Fang again showed its true self! They showed that they are just blood hungry murderers! I will not repudiate battle on a fair and even field, but I will not tolerate the one-sided slaughter of the weak by the strong!" Zero declared, "The only ones who should kill…are those who are prepared to BE killed!" All across Remnant, Zero's words echoed across the streets from large TV screens and countless smaller ones, as well as radios."Where those with power attack those without, we shall be there, ready to stop them! No matter the strength or number of the foe! From a common Captain to a King! Those with power, fear us! And those without power, rally behind us! For we, the Order of Black Knights, shall stand as judgment of this world!" Zero announced as the crowd and all over Vale and Remnant began murmuring to themselves. It was quite ironic, the enemy of the Kingdom calling themselves knights.

Zero snapped his fingers and just like the first time, there was a large explosion that covered the place where the new faction stood. Not many people were surprised to see that the masked revolutnary and his knights had left them.

* * *

 **Beacon. Headmaster tower.**

In the tower, Headmaster Ozpin listened to the entire speech in silence and without moving. Glynda who came over stood near him, panic and anxiety all over her face.

"Ozpin?"Glynda finally broke the silence. Headmaster didn't respond then Goodwitch said;"Do you think Zero and his Black Knights are related to 'Quinn'?" after she said it Ozpin turned to her with serious face said.

"Call Ironwood. We might need his help."

* * *

 **Forever Fall forest.**

In the forests of Forever Fall deep inside the large White Fang camp, every faunus was watching the news, on their scrolls too. Some were angry at this new masked bastard for calling them murderers in front of the whole world. One of them approached his leader.

"What we will do about this, sir?" the poor faunus jumped back in fear when he saw the furious face of his leader in the black costume with bloody red hair and Grimm's mask. He turned to him and said:

"Call that woman."

* * *

 **Vale. Secret warehouse.**

Inside the old warehouse a young women with amber eyes and in the red dress couldn't help but smirk and chuckle when she heard Zero's statement. She knew from the first look that he wasn't just another pitiful terrorist like her 'allies' from White Fang.

"Ma'am" she turned to newcomer only to see her green haired helper"What should we do with this Zero character and his Knights?" Ambers eyes closed for a second and opened seconds later.

"We will wait, Emerald. Wait and see how this new figure will change our little game"

And so the newest player appeared in the game..

 **#**  
 **#**  
 **#**  
 **#**  
 **Sorry, but no 'His Britannia' this time. We still need some time. Also if somebody thought that Lelouch was little unprofessional in the start of his dialogue with Faunus, it was because he already had something similiar and not surprisedmthis time. Also, I would like to add some characters from other universes (Not Code Geass!) so I would like to learn your suggestionsю**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. First impression

**Beacon cafeteria.**

"Damn" sighed the leader of team JNRP, Jaune Arc, who sat at a table in the cafeteria with the rest of his team. His partner noticed it and asked:

"Jaune? Is something wrong?" the redhead asked with clear worry in her voice, but then she realized."It's because of Cardin?" Pyrrha said anger evident in her tone, but her leader just waved it off.

"It doesn't matter, really. He is just a typical bully, give it some time and he will stop." Jaune said with a weak smile. The blonde knight had a lot of experience with people like Cardin in the past.

"...You really think so, Jaune?" asked a silent Ren who was worried as well.

"W-well, sooner or later Cardin will get tired of it, I think...I hope." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head. He really didn't want to talk about this with his team, and Jaune was lucky. Team RWBY as usual sat at the same table as them."Oh hey, girls!" Jaune turned his attention to them.

"Morning!" cheered the, as always, energetic Ruby. It was four days since the terrorist attack of White Fang on the hotel. When the girls returned almost all of Beacon surrounded them and asked all kinds of questions. Especially Weiss

'How many people did those animals kill?'

'Zero was there too? Did you see him?'

'Hey, will you go out with me?'

Okay, the last one was his question. He wanted to ask, but didn't. Weiss just experienced a kidnapping and Jaune was sure that she needed some time to relax. On the plus side, he heard that his snow angel and Blake started to speak. Team RWBY finally began to work as a team and he was all for that.

"Morning Crater Face, Yang, Blake, Snow Angel." Jaune said with big smile ignoring 'hey!' from Ruby and a sigh from the Schnee heiress. Both teams greeted each other and started conversing.

"So any plans for the weekend?" asked Pyrrha. Yang nodded.

"Yup, me and my lil sis were planning to go to the city."

"What about you Blakey?" cheerfully asked Nora who was playing with her food despite her life partner warnings.

"Miss Goodwitch told Weiss that it would be better if she stayed at Beacon for a while, so I will be staying here with her." The black haired book lover said and on the heiress's face appeared a little smile.

"Thanks, Blake. Well, now that I must stay at Beacon, I think that it's the best time to train and prepare for the tournament. Pyrrha, if you don't mind could we practice together?" But as she said it, the Mistral champion, who didn't want to, nervously glanced around the table in hope that someone would help her. The silent ninja of team JNRP noticed it and said.

"If I remember correctly, Jaune and Pyrrha were going to have their own training as well." the silent guy said it and both Jaune and Pyrrha were surprised.

"We do?" they asked in unison, both looking at each other confused. Pyrrha slightly blushed and said."I mean y-yeah we do! Of course! Sorry, Weiss." she said with a big smile and pink shade on her face. Weiss wanted to say something but then both teams heard something that caught their attention:

"Hey, have you heard the news? These Black Knights destroyed some gang yesterday"

After this Weiss's gaze fell on her plate. Her face didn't show any emotion but her friends could tell that something was off. The only boy in the Arc family decided to ask.

"Hey, Weiss. Is everything okay?" Weiss noticed that all the attention was on her and immediately waved it off and said with a confident face.

"There nothing to you worry about, Jaune. It...It's just strange a feeling I have whenever I hear about those Black Knights...and Zero" she said and the others glanced at each other.

"Weiss." surprisingly it was Nora who started."Since that accident, you haven't said anything about the Black Knights. Maybe you can tell us what happened there?"

"Nora, don't force Weiss to do what she doesn't want, you're already doing it with my life." sighed Ren while Yang giggled.

"No, I think its okay." started Weiss."I already told the police, and half of Beacon already knows what happened. What about these knight of justice." she said with clear sarcasm."Well, is that strange, at first I thought about them as another terrorist group but then they saved me and the others at that hotel, and now they're even doing what the police couldn't do! It's just, urgh! I don't know why but I just can't accept the fact that they did a good thing and now another. It just feels wrong." she deeply sighed.

"You just can't accept the fact. Who knows? They really could be good guys." pointed out Blake with a sad expression. She was the same. Only in her case, she couldn't accept the idea that the White Fang went on the path of violence in the past. And she still hopes that everything can be changed.

"Well, the White Fang too was peaceful in the beginning and where is it now? Give it time Weiss, maybe you aren't wrong about these guys" said the blonde boxer and Blake glared at her for a second, but then agreed with her.

"I just hope that everything will be fine in the end." said the always optimistic Ruby who was as naive as Jaune, and sometimes, even more so.

"Oh, how sweet, lil sis!" said Yang."Hey guys, do you know anything about our trip to Forever Fall tomorrow?" she asked suddenly and Blake nodded:

"Yeah, something about Gr-"

"Ow!" A voice shouted out on the other side of the cafeteria."H-hey, stop p-pulling my ears!" cried out a young woman.

Everyone's eyes flickered over, noticing a young bunny eared Faunus woman surrounded by four other Hunters-in-training, all laughing at her as the biggest one, Cardin, leader of team CRDL yanked hard on her ears. "Ha! Take that you freak!"

"Ugh." Blake's voice cuts in nearby. "I can't believe they're picking on her like that. Its terrible how Faunus are treated in today's society. If it wasn't for people like Cardin, the White Fang would have no reason to exist..." Blake bitterly replied."Well," Blake continued, taking a bite of her salmon, "At least I know you'd never do anything like that." she looked around the table and saw everyone nodded expect Jaune."Wait, where is Jaune?"

'Oh, no..." said Pyrrha, when she saw her blonde knight in shining armor walking over there.

"This is not gonna end well." sighed Ren when he saw how his leader started to protect the bunny faunas.

* * *

On the other end of cafeteria a certain individual was sitting alone and thinking about his future plans.

' _It has been four days since the Black Knight's debut and I can't help but feel happiness. I mean, I'm satisfied with what I managed to do in such a short amount of time._ ' Lelouch thought with a sly smirk. ' _Of course it isn't as large-scale as in my original world. I did kill Clovis and I did declare the Black Knights as a new rebel organization against Britannia there but in this world, I need something else, I need to find a way to make everyone talk about us, in other words, I need to draw more attention to us. That will help me gain more allies and make new Black Knights, otherwise known as, warriors of justice.'_

 _'But, this is not the only thing that matters right now._ ' signed the former emperor. ' _There are some issues that need to be dealt with_ ' Lelouch said and looked at the notepad and his list of important things that needed to be done.

1\. People.

'Right now we have 40 people. Half of them from Blackwatch are former Atlas specialists and well-trained soldiers that, for a long time, were mercenaries. They know how Atlas military works and surely some valuable information that can be used. The other half is composed of experienced terrorists who know where to strike to make the government notice them, not to mention, Steeljaw worked in Vale and Mistral cells and knows a lot about them. However, if I want to start a large-scale revolution than I need an army under my command to be able to fight. Once the Black Knights will make a high-profile case, people will start to join us and if we show that humans and faunus can work together against the system, then we can deal with racism as well... That's sound easy but it will take a lot of time and effort to succeed. Well, it's a challenge that I accept.'

2\. Money.

'Even I said that at the moment we don't have problems with our finance but that doesn't mean this will always be the case. Sooner or later, it WILL become a big problem. I can make some money from gambling but people here are not as rich as nobles in my world. But I wanted to use it for myself, because Beacon's average salary isn't enough to even buy a normal dinner, seriously it's really low, no wonder there are so few employees...Never mind, I still need a way for the Black Knights to gain money. Robbery and work of mercenaries... Not an option due to morality. Then my only option it is to find investors that would help us, *sigh* I need to work on that.'

3\. Tools.

'And under tools, I mean a replacement for knightmares. I need something to replace giant war machines. This world has an interesting kind of technology development. All I saw until now were old models of battle robots, public transports, and household appliances and I can say that they are impressive. But not as impressive as my old world. People of Remnant never were in space from what I learned, fighting against Grimm and each other were more important for them than star study. Of course, there is such a thing like flying ships but only large cities have them. Because there are dozens of individual cities and settlements, their information network is too small. Atlas is the only kingdom that has a modern armed army with their air fleet. But once I will be able to create new machines that will replace knightmares their fleet won't be such big nuisance in the future. If I remember correctly there was some scientist that wanted to join us.'

4\. Home.

'Under home, I mean a new base, because the mine that we are using won't be enough in the future. More people will join us and that means we need more space for them. There are some old facilities in the forest around us that can be used but we need something that can be used as a new home, a real home, for some people... What was the name of that city that was abandoned? I think it was Mountain Glenn? If what I had read about that place is true then it will be a great place for the Black Knights.'

Lelouch read all of his current issues and sighed again. It will take time to solve all of them. Right now the Black Knights leader decided to focus on the current 'image' of his organization. Lelouch wanted to drink his coffee when he heard:

"H-hey, stop p-pulling my ears!" cried out a young woman. Lelouch turned around only to see how four hunters-in-training were bullying a bunny faunus girl. 'How disgusting.' Lelouch was about to go there but then he saw that somebody was already trying to stop them. 'Huh, maybe this world is not hopeless.' he thought with a smile. However then a large bully probably the leader pushed the blonde teen who was protecting the faunus girl. 'But he might need some help.' Seconds later the demon emperor was on his way to that group.

"What is it, Jaune boy? Do you want to say something else?" Cardin said with his usual arrogant smile when he looked at the blonde loser in front of him. Jaune, who silently glared at him until now said:

"Cardin, I warn you, stop it right now!" Jaune said with all the self-confidence that he had. He might be weak, bad at studies, even worse with girls but he can't stand and watch as someone innocent is suffering, he wanted to be a hero, and a hero must help everyone. Sounds naive, but that's his dream.

"Oh, it seems someone grew some balls." Cardin said with an evil grin and pushed Jaune."But what can you do? Nothing, little hero!" laughed the large bully when he pushed Jaune again but the blonde teen didn't fall this time.

"But I think I can do something to you." said a male voice. Everyone in team CRDL turned around to see professor assistant Lelouch Lamperouge with an annoyed face.

"Oh, prof?!" cried Cardin but then remembered that the young man in front of him was just an assistant and calmed down."Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, I would like to know why you are bullying this girl." asked Lelouch and glanced around at all team CRDL.

"What do you mean why? She is a faunus!"

"Still doesn't answer my question." Lelouch calmly said and Cardin remembered about the news and about the attack on the hotel.

"Because of these freaks, normal people are dying! We just wanted to show some justice!" said the leader of CRDL. At that moment both the knight and emperor glared at him but while the first had a fire in their eyes, the second had murderous intent and a cold-blooded gaze. Jaune, who was silent before, now started.

"Cardin! What are you talking about? This is-" before he could say anything else, the blonde knight was interrupted by the professors' assistant who placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"Mister Winchester." started Lelouch with a cold as ice voice, and everyone around, froze for a second."Correct me if I'm wrong but you want to tell me that harassing this faunus girl will bring justice? What nonsense." the former emperor said and took a step forward. Team CRDL could only step back."Mister Winchester, according to your own logic we should harass every faunus in the world regardless of who they are, be it children, women, or old people?"

"N-no, that's n-" Cardin tried to say but every time Lelouch made a step forward he would step back. In the end, he stumbled and fell on the table behind him, when Cardin tried to stand up he saw that Lelouch was standing above him. When he tried to say anything Lelouch said;

"Ms. Scarlatina, is it?" he looked at the bunny faunus and asked."If I'm not mistaken, you are a second year student." after he said everyone's eyes widened. The girl in question awkwardly nodded.

"Y-yeah, that's me," said the bunny girl with a pink shade on her chicks because of embarrassment. Both Jaune and Lelouch noticed this. Jaune as naive a gentlemen offered her his help and Velvet shyly accepted this.

"Now, If I'm not mistaken you're from team CFVY, aren't you?" asked Lelouch. Velvet nodded again.

"Yes, my team right now is busy and I was here alone." Velvet said and thanked Jaune for help while Lelouch turned to Cardin and his team.

"Mister Winchester, did you know that not only were you harassing a girl, you also were bullying a second-year student." he said and team CRDL tried to justified themselves.

"We didn't know, we the-"

"Mister Winchester, did you or anyone in your team know anything about team CFVY?" interpreted Lelouch. The team in front of him glanced at each other and when no one said anything he continued."I see, so you didn't know that they are one of the best teams in Beacon. Besides that, from what I heard, they are good friends. This means, if somebody attacked one of them." But before he could continue Lelouch smiled, that smile sent shivers down the teams spines."...they will attack that person as a full team. But I do believe that you will be fine. In the end, it's not like they're going to kill you, right?" said the devil emperor and watched how team CRDL faces became pale and smiled again. Seconds later all of team CRDL left the cafeteria in a hurry.

"Sir?" asked Velvet and Lelouch turned to her."Thank you for your help, I appreciate it, but I didn't need It." when both Jaune and Lelouch questioningly looked at her she blushed and awkwardly said:"I mean... I could beat them anytime I wanted but I didn't want to use violence against other students. Besides even If I did that they would just pick another victim to bully."

"But they bullied you." started Jaune."I don't know how you feel about this but I can't stand and watch how someone is bullying a beautiful girl." when Jaune realized what he said both he and Velvet slightly blushed.

*cough* *cough*Ms Scarlatina, I can understand your reasons but that doesn't mean that you should let them do whatever they want. It's Beacon academy, a place where future generations of hunters and huntress must train. If some of them show disrespect and arrogance now, in the future it could become a huge problem for everyone. What would happen if the hunter was an extreme racist towards humans or faunus? He or she might as well choose between races and might let people die in the moment of need. Something like that must be taken care of now."

"I agree with prof, I mean assistant on that." agreed Jaune and turned to Velvet."We should help people regardless of race, team CRDL must learn that." Jaune said with self-confidence and Lelouch smiled at the words of the young hunter-in-training.

"Wise words indeed, Mr. Arc. I see that there are promising students among the first years." said the former emperor. The shining knight in question nervously coughed."Now, I think you should return to your tables before lunch time ends." After both of them left Lelouch saw that the whole cafeteria was looking at them. Lelouch returned to his seat with a smile.

Before Jaune returned to his table he turned to Velvet and said:

"Hmm, Velvet. If you want you can sit with us." Jaune nervously said and on Velvets face appeared a slight shade of pink.

"Thanks, but I think I need to find my team. Who knows what will happen if someone tells them about this? Coco might as well make everything worse." Velvet said with a serious face but Jaune only laughed."Jaune was it? Anyway, thanks, you really helped." she said with such beautiful smile that Jaune was studied for a second.

After the bunny faunus left the cafeteria, Jaune returned to his seat and was greeted by smiling faces of his friends.

"Jaune you did a good job. Not many humans are so ready to help out a faunus, not to mention, you literally stood between her and Cardin." with an honest smile said Blake who was touched by the kindness of the young knight but Jaune just waved his hand.

"Please, it was Mr. Lelouch who did all work. I just stood there like a dork."

"Come on, leader! You should give yourself some credit!" shouted Nora and punched Jaunes shoulder.

"Arc, you helped her too. What about Mr. Lamperouge, I think he did it more because of principle rather than kindness." harshly said Weiss, after that they continued to mess with each other until Yang whispered to Pyrrha.

"Hey, Pyr. What do you think about your knight in shining armor?" when the Amazon warrior glanced at her she had questioning look."I mean, him and bunny beauty who he helped?"

"Oh, you mean that?" giggled Pyrrha."I think Jaune did a good thing, it just shows how kind he is. I'm more than happy to have a partner for life like him." The red head whispered with the big smile, seconds later realization come to her, thanks, nobody besides Yang with big green heard her."I meant combat partner! Why would I call him partner for life like that? It's not like we are dating or a married couple...yet."

"Wow, you speak like you know him really well. But, what I meant are you okay if Vel will make move on him?" Yang said with green on her face hoping to get some reaction from the Mistral champion but surprisingly and unfortunately for her Pyrrha continued smiling with closed eyes.

"I do not understand you, Yang..." she said and her face didn't show anything besides the smile.

"I wanted to say what if the new girl, Velvet, would want to go out with our Vomit boy?" Yang said it and waited. This time showed Pyrrha did not show reaction too, except for the little creepy smile.

"I do not understand you, Yang. Why do you think Velvet will able to go out with Jaune?" this time Pyrrha smiled and slightly opened her eyes and Yang could swear that for the second she saw empty eyes. Yang nervously laughed and decide to not dig a grave for herself and anyone else, Pyrrha just giggled, seconds later her scroll vibrated and she saw a message from Jaune and then looked at her partner who was listening to another of Noras stories about how she strangled Grimm with her bare hands. When she looked at the message there was only written:

'Please come with me after lessons, there something that I REALLY need your help with'

* * *

After another day full of work Lelouch made his way home while thinking again about his plans but also about what happened at the cafeteria today.

'It's good to know that there still people who would help anyone, despite their ability.' he thought about how Cardin mocked the young Arc. 'Now that I think about this, the Arc family is a well-known family of warriors or something like that.' spending all day working under someone like Oobleck you would learn dozens of needed and unneeded information. 'However that boy seems to lack combat skill just how did he get here?' Lelouch asked himself when he was near the window, and it seems the author decide to play the 'Incredible coincidence' card because just then, the former emperor heard an answer to his question.

"I forged my way here, Pyr..."

In one second Lelouch froze in place and looked at the window in the direction of the sound, only to see Jaune Arc, who just admitted his forged transcripts to his partner Pyrrha Nikos. He could see the shock on the young red head's face while the blonde boy's face was emotions of regrets and frustration. Seconds later Pyrrha tried to comfort her partner and said that everything will be alright but Lelouch wasn't listening anymore.

'How interesting. Not only is Beacons system flawed but I also know Jaune Arcs dirty little secret. Truly interesting.' the former demon emperor started thinking and none of them noticed another person who was listening to it from another window. Yeah, 'Incredible coincidence' card working not only for the main cast.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **We're back! Okay it was long time since last update and yup it was short chapter, sorry. I read reviews and noticed that some people think that my Lelouch is kind OC...well he actually it is. I mean it's new world for him, but the same rules besides right now he must make new Black Knights and it's big work so he doing it like first time but this without anything that might became huge problem in the future.  
**

 **About 'His britannia'. Tahkaullus01 is missing and I didn't hear from him since last update. I hope he is okay.**


	9. New friend, new ally

**Vale. Beacon.**

All lessons have ended and all students already left the classroom. Outside the window, there was a visible sun that was slowly setting. Inside the classroom was absolute silence. The last two people who were left were a teacher and his assistant. When the raven-haired boy was about to leave the green haired coffee lover suddenly called him:

"Ah! Mr Lamperouge, could you please wait for a moment!" as usual, Oobleck said it with his manner of speech, the fast manner of speech. Lelouch turned to him and with a tired expression said:

"Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

"Yes, actually I want to ask you too stay a little longer and check the students' homework." Lelouch sighed, Oobleck couldn't help but pity the young adult."I know I'm asking a lot but I don't have free time right now, headmaster asked me to find something urgently and I need to go, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, I will do it, sir." said Lelouch after which Bartholomew thanked him once again and with great speed left room.

Half an hour passed since he started. Lelouch didn't have a lot of problems checking the students' homework, the only issue he had, was their amount. There was a lot, really a lot. The former Demon thought that it will take him, at least, an hour to finish all of them. When he decided to take a little break his scroll suddenly rang. The name was 'Rey'. A nickname for Gabriel Reyes, a deadly murderer, and former Atlas specialist. Lelouch with cautiously inspecting the room, convincing himself that no one was there before answering.

"I'm sure it's something important if you're calling me in broad daylight." he said with an alert tone.

"I wanted to report, we have good news and something you need to hear," Reaper said with his usual cold voice but at the same time, there was a hint of worry.

"Very well, please start with the good news," Lelouch said as he got up and made his way towards the nearest window.

"First, about recruiting new members ." started Gabriel."Wolf guy said that he will call some of his old friends, he said that he knows them and that they're nothing for Zero to worry about."

"I see. Did Steeljaw mentioned how many he will bring?" their current base could accommodate a big group but it has its limitations too.

"No, he didn't. He doesn't know himself how many will go with him but we checked our resources again and I'm sure he knows our limit. I myself contacted a couple of old comrades..."

"And?"

"Some of them said that they will think about it while others refused..." he fell silent.

"Well, this is, at least, a start. Now we must wait...What about the other matter?"

"I decided that we need our people in Vale and sent Jesse to find people who might be useful." Lelouch blinked, it was surprising that Gabriel among all people came up with this idea.

"That's actually a good idea but I think it still too early. A lot of people still aren't sure what to think of us." and even if someone will join them right now, there's a dangerously high possibility that they are spies. Lelouch was promoted as always.

"Jesse will manage to find someone and don't worry about the cops or guys from Atlas, he knows when he sees a cop." stated Gabriel with some pride in his tone before he continued."But that not the matter I called you for. Today someone approached Jesse and gave him a message. He didn't see his or her face, the messenger just left a note." Lelouch narrowed his eyes, so someone already knows about them and knows about McCree, that's not good.

"What was the message?"

"To meet today at midnight in the docks and that Zero must be there. Jesse said that he tried to find the guy but he didn't find anything...What we should do?" Lelouch thought for few seconds before answered.

"Whoever it was they know how to find us and that might be a huge problem. We don't have a choice but to play by their rules for now. I will meet them, call McCree and tell him to meet me there."

"Got it." said Reaper before Lelouch ended the conversation. After that, he deeply sighed.

"That's going to be a problem..I need to go." Lelouch started to think about his next move when he heard the door creak. He immediately turned only to see a blonde kid.

"Emm, did I come at a bad time?" nervously asked the first-year hunter in training with the fake transcripts. Lelouch narrowed his eyes and stared at him.

"Tell me, Mr. Arc." Jaune winced when Lelouch called him."How much did you hear?" the Demon Emperor asked as he slightly raised his arm, ready to remove his lens and use geass on him.

"O-only that you need to go somewhere. I swear, sir!" Jaune didn't know why he felt like his life was on the edge right now...and Mr. Lamperouge's stare was so frightening?"I just got here." he said as history teacher's assistant narrowed his eyes before he turned and made his way towards a desk. Jaune relaxed when he turned away.

"Mr Arc, is there anything you need?" asked Lelouch and Jaune nodded.

"Yes, Mrs Goodwitch asked me to bring some papers to Mr Oobleck. By the way, where is he?" the blonde knight asked and looked around the room not seeing the coffee-loving teacher.

"He left, said that Headmaster called him. Is that all you need?" Lelouch said with clear displeasure in his tone. He was busy right now and didn't have time for him.

"No no, sir. That is all," said Jaune who wanted to leave when he noticed that Mr. Lamperouge was bothered by something. His good nature couldn't help and he asked."Is everything okay, sir?" Lelouch glanced at him and saw that he let his emotions show but decided to answer honestly.

"Yes, I just got news that my friends needed me somewhere else. I need to go there and prepare but Dr Oobleck left me here with work." he said with frustrated tone before sighing."Sorry, I'm just too busy at the moment."

"Maybe I can help you?" suddenly asked Jaune surprising himself. Lelouch blinked before stating.

"Mr Arc, it will take a lot of your time and I'm sure your team is waiting for you." waved Lelouch but Jaune stood his ground.

"It's okay I'm free until evening. Now, can I help you?" he asked with his goofy smile and Lelouch sighed this time with a small smile on his face.

"Okay, you can but please be careful."

Another half an hour was spent on working on the students' homework but this time not alone. Lelouch was surprised that Jaune hasn't made any mistakes or called him for help, in fact, "Arc boy" was doing pretty good job. Lelouch didn't know too much about him besides that he somehow managed to fake his transcripts in Beacon but that's not his problem but the Headmasters. However, if this simple student was able to do so then that actually might open so many possibilities to mess with the Academy's system but that's for another time. Right now, Lelouch focused on his work.

Jaune on other hand was feeling uncomfortable. It's not about paperwork, no, he had no problem with it so far. It's just so quiet! The Arc was used to noise, anytime he would do his homework back at home at least one of his sisters, if not all of them, would start a mess. Usually, his oldest sister Jeanne would calm down everyone while his third sister Mordred, yeah weird name, would start a fight and the others would only watch with amusement, that's an Arc house for you. And now? It was damn silent, so much so, that it was awkward, even for him! Juane decides to do something.

"Ehm, good weather today isn't it?" asked Jaune hoping to start a conversation. Lelouch raised his head and glanced at him.

"Yes, it is," he answered before returning to his work. _'Great job, Jaune! Way to start!'_ he screamed inside his head but didn't give up yet.

"Emm, sir I know it may sound strange but maybe we could talk about something? It just feels uncomfortable to sit like this in absolute silence...but only if you're okay with it, of course!" the knight quickly corrected himself. Lelouch thought about it for second and said.

"Very well, Mr Arc. So what you want would you like to talk about?" it may give him some information about the boy.

"Okay, can we drop honorifics? I feel weird being called Mr Makes me feel old." Lelouch slightly laughed.

"Only if you will do the same, Mr Arc." Jaune blinked in surprise before asking.

"Are you sure about this?" than Lelouch slightly glared at him and Jaune panicked."I mean! Of course...Lelouch."

"That's better, Jaune. By the way, I heard that your team among other first years went to the forest with Mrs Goodwitch, I think I heard how she said something about collecting Grimm liquid or something like that? I heard that something happened there." Lelouch heard rumors between students and was curious.

"Samples and yeah there was...an accident." Jaune didn't want to speak about it because it was kinda awkward.

"What kind of accident?" Lelouch pressed further.

"Let's say that it was a prank "gone wrong", like really wrong and someone almost lost his head." Jaune sounded embarrassed. He still remembers how that Ursa almost cut him into pieces right in front of Pyrrha and Weiss, and that he only saved Cardin who bullied him! Lelouch saw this and had an idea who was the unlucky one. For some reason, he decides to do what he normally wouldn't. Tease the poor boy!

"So that first year who almost lost his head, could it be that blonde guy who had a sword and shield as his only weapons?" Lelouch didn't know why it was so amusing to see a nervous Jaune who tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Wait, how did you know that I use a sword and shield?"

"Sometimes I would go to Mrs Goodwitch's class and will watch your classes fights, I saw some of yours. You need more training." ' _well I'm not much better'_ thought Lelouch.

"Ehh, you right about that but don't worry I asked Pyrrha to train me. If we're finished here is there anything else you want to ask me, Lelouch." Jaune looked at him and was ready for another conversation.

"Well yes. In fact, I wanted to speak with you too. Jaune, why do you want to become a hunter?"

"Oh, that's an easy question. You see, I spent my whole childhood listening to my dad about his adventures and tales about the Arc family. How my ancestors used to be heroes and saving people. I think, no, I'm sure that was the moment I wanted to be just like them." Jaune remembered how his dad and sometimes grandpa would tell him that one day he will become a hero.

Lelouch was staring at Jaune. He himself remembered how he used to read tales about brave knights that were symbols of heroism to Nunnally and Euphemia. Lelouch couldn't help but sigh when he thought about his little sisters. Unfortunately a tale is just that, a tale, and have nothing to do with real life. Jaune was inexperienced and naive, he hasn't seen the real horrors that every world has. He will learn about them, give it time, still, Lelouch could see potential in the future hunter that was in front of him.

"But let me ask you about something," Lelouch said as he stared at Jaune, making him nervous."Will you be willing to shed blood?" and with that, the warm atmosphere in the room disappeared.

"What?" asked a shocked Jaune.

"Being a hunter is not always slaying Grimm and being a hero. The other things that hunters must do in order to protect mankind sometimes are not different from criminal acts, Jaune. In order to stop evil would you create a greater evil?" Lelouch watched as Jaune open his mouth to say something and then close it, clearly, he could say nothing. After a minute of dead silence he finally said:

"No, no I won't and never will." he started with determination in his eyes."No matter what I will never forget why I choose to become a huntsman, to save and help people. I would never cross that line."

"What about killing others? Not everyone's going to be on your side, they're going to be enemies that will want to hurt you and people close to you. Surely, you had thought about this?" Jaune made an expression like he just ate something very sour, Obviously, he did not think about it.

"I tried to not think about it too much. I know that there are very dangerous criminals that would not stop no matter what." Jaune said clearly not happy to speak about this topic."And...If I will have no other choice...I suppose I will do it." he said, his face clearly showing emotions such as fear, dread, and uncertainty.

"Jaune, I can see that this conversation is troubling you." he said with sympathy.

"Yes, no I mean-ahh." Jaune deeply sighed.

"It's alright, I think I went too far with my questions here, I'm sorry." apologized Lelouch but Jaune shook his head.

"Please don't be. You right, Lelouch. Sooner or later there will be a time where I must make the right choice. It's better to start thinking now." admitted the young knight still not liking the idea of killing people.

"Yes you will, but Jaune. remember that you only started. You are still a first year and there is still a lot of time before you will graduate from Beacon. I'm sure that you will be ready in time." smiled Lelouch.

"I hope so."

"Hey, how about we change the topic? Tell me Jaune, what do you think about the world at the moment?" Lelouch asked interested in how a first year would answer.

"Well, I never paid a lot of attention to news neither have I listened to rumors but I think that right now everything is kinda okay?" he asked more than answered."I mean yeah there are still criminal like Torchwick, or terrorist organization like the White Fang but at least it's better than before. I still remember how my grandpa would tell stories about his childhood and how it was hard after the Great War."

"Don't you think that the current condition of the world could be better or let's just say must be changed?" asked Lelouch with raised hope. Jaune wasn't expecting such a question and really didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know. I think the things that could be improved, like increasing the salary for everyone, like my dad would always say. Something like this?" he answered hoping that it was an answer but Lelouch shook his head.

"No, I mean in general. Like changing ways of living, making life better for the majority of people, removing government, destroying system-"

"Removing government?" asked Jaune. Lelouch suddenly realized that he got carried away a little. Well, in his defense he has tired already and even the Demon Emperor could make mistakes sometimes, just look at his past life and you will see plenty of them.

"Yeah, sometimes people would compare governments and say how they would want to change them." or destroy."My old friends would always say something like that." well that wasn't a lie. The old Black Knights always spoke about how they want to kill everyone in the Britannian government.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, like that."

Then Jaune and Lelouch would speak about themselves. Jaune would tell about his seven sisters but Lelouch wouldn't even raise a brow, he had more than fifty siblings for crying out loud! Even though only four of them were his family. ' _Well, they used to be_ ' Lelouch thought when he remembered Schneizel and Cornelia and how they ended up against him. Then Jaune would speak about how team RWBY had a disagreement and that they came to a common conclusion. They spent almost an hour talking and Lelouch found Jaune quite an enjoyable person to speak with. Yes, he was naive and in some aspects, foolish but he was a good person. After some time Lelouch would find that they have finished checking the homework.

"Well, I think that's all for today. You did a great job." smiled Lelouch, Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, my fingers are already exhausted, I think it was enough for me." agreed Arc."Well then, see you tomorrow, Lelouch." Jaune made his way towards an exit but before he left he turned to Lelouch and said: "And thanks for that talk...As much as I don't like it I understand that I must think about it, thanks." Lelouch was glad that he found something important in that, it was a good start.

"No problem, if you need to speak about something like that, don't be afraid to come to me, I would gladly help you." Jaune was a good person, as Lelouch thought, and he will become a good huntsman in the future, just a lot of training and more moments like this. Lelouch would hate to see him dead or on the wrong side. When Jaune left, Lelouch collected his things and left Beacon.

He still had places to be.

* * *

 **Vale. Docks.**

Several hours later a mysterious figure made its way between the docks. It was night, almost midnight when Zero came to the place of meeting. It was already dark outside and there was a deep silence, only sounds of waves hitting the side were heard. No one was walking in this part of the city port. Even criminals or people who were very active almost never come here.

Zero was walking towards his target when he noticed a man smoking, who had a familiar cowboy hat. When Lelouch came closer he saw two Black Knight soldiers who were almost invisible before, they had truly good gear. When McCree saw the masked vigilante he waved and tried to make a salute, it was lazy and sloppy but Zero didn't pay attention.

"So what do we have? And I thought that you would be alone here." he asked as he glanced at the huge dock behind the cowboy. Jessie threw out the cigarette and said:

"Yeah, Reaper said that we might need back up and sent these guys to help. And me? I agreed of course," he said and Zero couldn't help but chuckle.

"Would never think that it was Reaper who suggested this idea." at his words, McCree gave a small chuckle.

"Well, that's my boss for you. But seriously, he would always plan something. He always worried about his soldier's safety." that was actually something new about Reyes, something he didn't know but was glad to hear.

"That's nice to hear." praised the black king.

"Yup, the one and possibly only good thing about him, everything else, grumpy edge lord." both of them gave a small laugh and even the two Black knights giggled."Well, let's go Big Boss."

"Big Boss?" asked curiously Zero.

"Well, Reaper is my boss and since your his boss it makes you Big Boss, Big Boss." answered casually Jessie."Anyway, it's time to go start the party." Zero nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. You two stay behind us and report about anything unusual if something happens you know what to do." both of the Black Knights nodded, Zero then turned to McCree."Let's go." the black king said and both of them entered the dock.

Inside the dock was pretty usual. Huge space with some boxes in the corner, with the notable strong smell of fish.

"Probably only delivered today." suggested McCree and Zero nodded. Both of them went to the center of the room but no one was here.

"Stange, it's already midnight and our friend isn't here. Do you see anything?" asked Lelouch.

"Absolutely nothing, damn this smell's killing me, hate fish." said the cowboy and suddenly something that sounded like wood creaking. McCree reacted, looking at the place the sound came from and moved his right hand to his loyal revolver ready to pull it out and use it."I really hate meetings like this."

"I agree. I dislike the unknown as well," said Zero as he moved to the center of the dock. There was nothing but the feeling that someone was watching him never left Lelouch. He glanced at the sides trying to find at least anything out of order but failed. Then he pulled out his scroll and looked at the time. It was already midnight."It is already time for our friends to show up."

"Then where are they?" grumbled McCree and kicked the nearest box.

"Because coming earlier would be as impolite as arriving late." suddenly said an unknown voice both of them turned to see their guest. McCree immensely pulled out his gun and aimed at the new small figure who dressed pretty simple and the only thing that was unusual was a gray hood that covered their face and some sort of raven black mask. Zero looked at him or her, it was unknown, the voice was metallic and unnatural so whoever it was they were hiding their real voice.

"Well, just look what we have here! Are you going to a masquerade party after this or what?" joked McCree whose revolver was still aimed at the unknown person.

"And you? it isn't Vacou's Wild West, cowboy." shot back the informant. Lelouch decides that it was enough and stepped in.

"Well, it's also impolite to start a conversation without introducing yourself first." started Zero and then slightly bowed."Zero, leader of the Black Knights. And you?" asked Lelouch and informant started:

"I don't have any kind of nickname and I'm not going to reveal myself either." they shook their head."You can just call me, the Gray Raven."

"Gray Raven? Hmm, sounds too simple but that will work for now. So, my friend, what do you want to tell us?" asked Lelouch. The informant in front of him was nothing like Junior from that nightclub. Junior Xiong had an aura of professionalism around him and he wasn't afraid to show his face, unlike this one. Still, it was he who approached the Black Knights so there must be a worthwhile cause.

"Right to business, that's a good characteristic for a leader. The reason I contacted you was the White Fang. They need your help." under his helmet, Lelouch blinked.

"Is something important about this matter or do you just want me to help them? Because if it's the second, then you really haven't heard my speech. I'm not working with them." declared Zero but the informant shocked their head.

"No, I don't need you to help the White Fang, the people who I work with are not interested in this, no, what we are interested in, is you and how you work." again Lelouch was surprised but he heard how the gray raven said 'we'.

"And why are you and your people interested in me?" asked Zero carefully.

"Well, this information wouldn't hurt neither of us so I think I can share it with you." he started."Zero, you know that there are a lot of different organizations with different views on the world, you and your organization are one of them, and then there is a small organization, no, group like mine. We don't have our own name. If we want to survive we need someone to protect us in exchange we will provide them with information." Zero listened to him and Lelouch understands what he wanted.

"So you need military power on your side and you decided that the Black Knights could take that role, correct?" said Zero as he moved away to the nearest window. McCree who already lowered his gun was listening to their conversation without interfering, he knew it was time for him stay silent."However, the Black Knights still needs more power, right now we are a small organization that you can't even call an army, let alone a military power."

"That's true." nodded raven."What's also true is that you're going to change that." Zero glanced to him and asked.

"And what makes you think so?"

"We just know, or you could say that we predicted so." he started."We think that Zero and his Black Knights are going to change the balance in Remnant and it will be better to help them from the start."

"Hmm, you saying that you need our protection but I'm curious from who?" said Zero and the gray raven did not say anything."Someone is after your group and you're afraid of them, am I right?"

"...yes." slightly nodded raven." not long time ago we were part of a bigger group...tribe would be a better word to describe it. We worked and lived together for a long time but soon our views on certain things became different and we decide to leave them...but they..."

"They wouldn't let you go." finished McCree who stayed behind Zero.

"...Not alive." silently said raven.

"And that's why you want us, I can understand that but what I can't, is why we need to help the White Fang?" Zero returned to business.

"After what happened to the heiress of the Schnee dust company Atlas decided that it was time for some 'animal hunt' as they usually say. We think that this is the perfect test for the Black Knights" informed the raven.

"Hey, it was probably Jacques Schnee who suggested this attack on the White Fang, yes?" asked Jessie and smirked when saw his nod."Old bastard, no one wants to mess with his company."

"Anyway, they had found the location of a White Fang base in Vale and decide to wipe them out." Zero thought about something and asked.

"Why wouldn't you inform the White Fang then? They have more power than the Black Knights at the moment." keyword at the moment. Gray raven shocked his head.

"White Fang is currently in a very fragile situation. Right now the White Fang is divided into two camps. First trying to resolve the issue with humans more peacefully while the second is extremely aggressive against humans. We think that soon they're going to be split between each other so helping them is unreasonable."

"But you could help one of them and then you have will have your own military power." suggested McCree however it was Zero who disagreed with him.

"They wouldn't go to us then. Besides, they need protection and from what you told me, I can see that your group doesn't want to be controlled. Am I right, Raven?" again the informant nodded.

"Honestly we want to limit people who know about us to a minimum."

"As I thought, you guys are truly just informers. No objectives, no goal or at least what we know about...but that's fine with me." said Zero."So where and when is Atlas going to attack the White Fang?"

"In five days. They already collected the needed number of soldiers for the mission and are now preparing them. Their target is the White Fang base in Forever Fall forest." he said and Lelouch thought about something.

'The same forest where I met Blake Belladonna and that redhead faunus' Lelouch thought about this and then asked Raven.

"Do you know how many soldiers Atlas is going to send and is there anything special about this soldier who they're going to send?"

"No, this information was hard to find even for us but what we know is that the commanding officer for this operation is going to be one of Atlas' specialists. And we know that this specialist is a woman." Lelouch sighed, well at least something.

"Well, that might help us." said Zero and McCree looked at him with curiosity.

"Big Boss, are we going to do this? Help White Fang?" asked Jessie and Zero glanced at him.

"What do you think, McCree? How can we call ourselves knights of justice and say we save people when they need it even though they don't know it yet?" started Zero."Besides, who knows? Maybe they will change their minds after meeting with us. One day, terrorist and next day, knights of justice ready to share it with the whole world." said Lelouch dramatically and waved his hands to his sides and, without looking at Raven, declared."We're taking you request, raven! We are going to save the White Fang and prove to your group what real knights are capable of!"

...

Zero was still standing here with raised hands expecting to hear the gray raven. But what Zero was met with weren't the informant's words but silence.

"Big Boss, he left already." informed Jessie and Lelouch turned back only to see the blank dock."He left once you agreed to help them." said the cowboy and Lelouch lowered his hands.

"How rude."

* * *

 **Atlas. Frontier base.**

Somewhere in another kingdom a woman with white as snow hair and light-blue eyes was staring at a photo. On the photo, there was a young girl with the same hair color and the same eyes as her own. Her little sister, her most important member of the family, no, her only family member who she calls such. Weiss only started her first year in Beacon and she already was attacked by those animals from the White Fang.

'They will pay for this.'

Was the only thought in the head of the Atlas specialist Winter Schnee as she thought about how she will capture these animals from White Fang during 'the hunt'

'Our father may be a tyrant but a good thing about him is that he wouldn't let anyone besides himself hurt the Schnee family let alone take a hostage...I must thank general Ironwood for these robots too.' thought Winter as she looked at the giant Atlas robots. A weapon that she was going to use to hunt down those terrorists.

'No one will hurt my little sister and get away with it' said the real ice queen.

 **#**  
 **#**  
 **#**  
 **#**

 **Hello there! Finally, I finished a new chapter and I'm really glad about it. Sorry that it took so long was busy with 'His Britannia'. Anyway, let speak about this fanfic. Gray Raven isn't OC, it is RWBY character that decides to use. Lelouch and Jaune conversation might start their friendship. I want to make their relationship something like mentor and student. And also about humor, I said that it isn't the main genre of fanfic and that I will only try to make some scenes funny.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will take more time because it will Zero and Winter first meeting and Black Knights first real battle against Atlas. So, thanks for reading and see you soon!**

 **Beta reader: Shad7000**


	10. White Angel and Black Demon

**Forever Fall**.  
The giant forest known as Forever Fall spans a significant portion of the Kingdom of Vale, the full area has many cliffs and is covered by a forest of red-leafed trees, allowing the whole area to appear a dust-red color, even the grass. The forest has trees that are well-known for their Red Sap that many researchers found interesting to study. It also serves as a wide railway track that has always been important for trade with the other kingdoms.

The morning wind flew through the branches of the trees and several red leaves fell from it, some of them fell on the black mask below the tree. A White Fang member who had been patrolling the location shook off the leaves and continued on his way until he saw another soldier in similar clothes with dog's ears who was standing and observing the forest surrounding them.

"I'm so tired of this stupid forest. This red color is starting to hurt my eyes," one of them complained, while his friend just nodded.

"Yeah, we have spent eight months there already and everyone is sick of this place. I wish the boss would have taken us with him."

"Like hell he would. You know him. He always takes the best with him, leaving the beginners here," the first faunus sighed."I wish we had some action at least," he wished, not knowing that his wish was already coming true.

"Wait!" Said the faunus with dog ears when he heard something. He pointed his gun in the direction of the sound, but saw nothing. He then decided that it was just the wind and turned to his friend. However, when he turned around he saw his friend being held by some wolf faunus in strange metal armor."Wait, yo-" Before he could scream he felt something pressing against the back of his head, something that was small and hard, something that resembled a revolver's trunk. Under the mask, the poor man's eyes went wide and he dropped his gun, then raised them in an act of surrender.

"Now that's a good...dog, no racism, pal," said a voice from behind, while the wolf faunus slightly glared at him.

"Now, now, we don't have time for this," a new voice suddenly said, while dozens of steps were heard by the dog White Fang member. A moment later a new figure emerged at his sigh: the already well known black mask and spoke."Good morning, sir. Could you please help me and my friends find your base?" he asked in a polite tone. He answered in a trembling voice.

"O-of course, Z-zero." The masked leader of the Black Knights smiled behind his mask.

* * *

Outside the forest.

Several miles away from the forest another base was formed. This one was a quickly made camp with soldiers in white military uniform running around preparing for the upcoming operation. Unlike White Fang, their armor was more protective and their helmets were completely different, but the main difference was that none of them were a faunus. In fact, it would be hard to find a faunus soldier in the Atlas army.

Inside the biggest tent, a group of intelligent officers was studying the map and checking everything again and again. A hologram of the blue map was slowly rotating on the right, while Atlassian specialists were studying it. A moment later, the tent opened and a young women with a group of people entered. A couple of soldiers who were guarding immediately saluted her along with the rest of people there because she had the highest rank there and they were generally terrified of her. And the reason for that was that everyone in the Atlas army knew that it would be the last day in their lives if they decided to stand in the way of Winter Shcnnee.  
The Atlassian specialist observed the room for a second before she neared the table in the center with the map hologram on it. The nearest officer saluted her and she asked.

"Is everything okay?" She said while her eyes were focused on the map. The officer nodded.

"Yes, ma'am! The Paladins are prepared and pilots are ready to deploy. All troopers are ready as well."

"Good," said Winter and then turned to the rest of them."Soldiers of Atlas! I want everyone to remember our main objective here! It is to capture the White Fang group in Vale," Winter said through gritted teeth. She ordered them, showing them what would happen to them if they hurt her sister. General Ironwood wanted them alive to interrogate them. Winter sighed with closed eyes before she opened them and continued."Don't forget that they might have Paladins as well. We need to capture as many alive as possible, but be ready for everything," Winter said and left the tent. She maybe would still have a chance to release her anger and bloodthirst on some of White Fang animals.

* * *

Inside the forest.

Lelouch and his Black Knights were making their way towards the White Fang base while two unfortunate patrol soldiers of the organization were leading them. Not all of the New Order was there, only half of them. The Black prince looked around the forest, it was the first time he was there, Lelouch never had time to observe the beauty of the place. He still didn't have time for it but at least he could look to the sides while they were going. Lelouch also was thinking about that day's mission.  
Saving White Fang wasn't his original idea but he had no other choice if he wanted to have Grey Raven's cooperation in the future. However, that mission could open a lot of possibilities. Lelouch could see benefits coming from it, even a potential fight with the Atlas military would be useful for the Blackwatch and Steeljaw groups. They could learn how to fight against real enemies together and he would obtain more information on the Atlas army during it.

"We're here," commented one of their hostages. Zero saw a wooden wall and he was able to see some red tents behind it. Steeljaw turned to the captured White Fang member and asked.

"Traps?"

"Not here. It is a safe road." After the small moment of silence, McCree said.  
"They probably know that we here." Steeljaw nodded and turned to Zero with a questing look.

"If they know that we are here, then there is no point to keep them waiting," the masked leader said and went towards the center in camp. Under his mask Lelouch saw uncertainty on both Steeljaw's and Jesse's faces. He then said:"Don't worry if they didn't attack us yet. They are probably waiting for us inside. Besides, they might have seen that these two are alive and gone right to the main entrance." He pointed at their hostages."That means that whoever is inside the camp is able to see that we won't attack first," said Zero after he continued on his way.

The Black Knights behind him went with him. The moment the black masked vigilante stepped inside the enemy territory he saw dozens of soldiers aiming at him. He heard that his own soldiers were ready to point their weapon too but quickly raised his hand to stop them, and they stopped. Zero then glanced around and counted at least 30 White Fang members, Lelouch was sure that there were more of them. He then said.

"I'm Zero, the leader of the Order of the Black Knights, I come here to warn and help you with the upcoming Atlas attack!" yelled Zero and was glad that the faunus in front of him started to glance at each other and he then heard some whispers too. A minute later a faunus with a slightly different uniform appeared before Zero. His mask had a red mark that looked like the trail of a claw and he had a goat's horn protruding from under the hood."You are probably the leader of this group."

"Yeah, you're right, that would be me. I'm lieutenant Borak" said the goat faunus."I'm not happy with you capturing my people." He glanced at the two hostages who were in front of Steeljaw, who had his hands on their shoulders, ready to cut their throats if needed."But you have peaked my interest. Honestly, I wouldn't believe you if our other patrol didn't report Atlas soldiers in the north, so I wish to know more about this attack you are talking about," he said carefully, his hands were near the place where his handgun was.

"But of course," nodded Zero."However, can we discuss it somewhere else? It would be better than just standing here," asked the masked terrorist.

"Very well, but your group, especially humans will remain here," Borak said humans with venom, Lelouch couldn't complain.

"Well, we are your guests after all. Steeljaw, take command," said Zero while he followed Borak who was walking towards the biggest tent in the camp. Before he went any further he remembered."Oh, and let those two go," after he said it the wolf faunus pulled his hands away and smiled at the two already terrified faunus next to him.

On the way towards the tent, Borak asked several questions.

"I still need to know when Atlas will attack and where did you get this information and how you know that we were in the forest," said the goat faunus.

"But of course, I hope that we can come to a solution together," said the Black prince.

When Zero and the lieutenant entered the tent, the first thing that Lelouch saw was a map of Vale on the wall with several marks on it. Docks and the south of the city were marked with green dots, while the Beacon and the center of the city were marked with red dots. The lieutenant next to him saw it too and cursed.

"Damn it! I ordered them to hide it!" he said and went to take it off himself. When he took the map away he turned to Zero and said in a menacing voice."Don't think about what you saw, it was old map anyway," he lied and Lelouch could tell it was a lie, but decided to play with him. In the end, he would learn about what those marks meant anyway.

"But of course. Besides, I have another thing to worry about, like the Atlas military that is on its way here," said Zero while making his way to the center of the room."Believe me when I'm saying that we want to help your group."

"Help? Huh, after what you said on TV that's hard to believe," commented the goat faunus.

'Why? Didn't I say that the Order of the Black Knights are warriors of justice? What is justice if we leave you alone to fight against Atlas alone?"

"Who said that we were alone? I still can contact other groups and ask for their assistance if you didn't know," he said with confidence but Zero shook his head.

"That will not work. Atlas has muffled all radio frequencies here." Lelouch was sure that Borak blinked under his mask.  
"And how do you know that?"

"I have people who served in Atlas before, you must have seen one of them on TV. The large person with the white reaper mask," said Zero while under his mask his eyes were focused on the faunus before him, or more precisely on the shadow figure that was appearing behind him while they spoke.

"Oh, yeah. That guy, where is he by the way?" Asked the goat lieutenant and when Zero wanted to comment a new figure decided to do it himself.

"Right behind you," Reaper said with a menacing tone and let a small laugh out that scared the poor faunus. Reyes had a dark sense of humor, but Lelouch actually found it funny. And before he could do anything one hand was covering his mouth while another pointed a shotgun at his back, stopping Borak from pulling out his handgun."Do it and we will see what your insides look like." Zero didn't need to see his eyes to know that the lieutenant in front of him was scared and terrified at the moment.

"Okay, I think that's enough. Reaper, remove his mask and make sure he is looking at me," ordered Zero and Reaper did as he was told. When the mask of White Fang fell to the floor Reaper made sure that he wouldn't close his eyes."Good, very good. Now you will obey my every command," said Lelouch while he revealed his left eye.

* * *

"Brothers and sisters!" Borak shouted loud enough so that the entire base could heard him. He was standing on some sort of podium. Everyone was there to hear, even the soldiers who were ordered to watch over the Black Knights."Just a moment ago I learned that our enemy Atlas has sent their soldiers to hunt us down like some wild animals! But Atlas is mistaken if they think that we will fall so easily!" shouted the faunus lieutenant and many other faunus cheered. Little did they know that everything he said was ordered by the Black king who was just standing on the side and watching the show.

"You ordered him to say it?" Zero slightly turned to Reaper who was standing on his right, he then turned back to a crowd before him.

"I just gave him some examples and advice about how to give the speech before the battle," said Zero, glad to see that his speech raised more of the faunus from White Fang."They will need it."

"How many of them will die?" asked Reaper and Zero was silent for the moment."You know, not all of them will make it out alive."

"You're right, but If at least one of them will manage to escape and spread rumors about this battle, it will be our win." The Black Knights objective wasn't to save all of the members of WF but as many as possible. If they would succeed, the Black Knights would gain the cooperation of Gray Raven and his group. Also, as a bonus, their reputation among the faunus would rise as well, something that they needed

.  
"By the way what was on that map?" asked Reyes who also was there when Zero had a short conversation with their goat lieutenant and was interested in it. After Lelouch ordered Borak to obey him, the faunus said that the other White Fang group went to the docks to steal dust from the Schnee company and the other green dot marked the safe place for them to hide. He didn't know anything about why the Beacon and the city center were marked.

"Nothing that we need to worry about right now, we will deal with that soon, " said the masked leader and the masked killer agreed with him.  
While two of them were having a little chat, the geassed lieutenant turned to Zero and announced:

"It was thanks to our new friend that we know about this attack! I'm sure he doesn't need an introduction. But..." Borka did just as Lelouch had planned. Zero walked towards him and Lelouch noticed how the atmosphere had changed. Some of the faunus who were cheering were now silent, obviously because of him. Well, there was nothing to do yet. It seemed that Borka had noticed it too and quickly said."I know how many of you might feel about this person but I want to remind all of you that Zero himself came here, to the Forever Fall forest to inform us and help. Please listen to what he says."

"Thank you, lieutenant ," said Zero after the goat faunus stepped back and gave him enough place to start his own speech. Zero once again looked at the crowd."I know what many of you think of me and my people. We Black Knights don't consider the last White Fang actions and-"

"Then why are you here!" shouted someone from the crowd."I'm sure that Adam has already planned something to save us!" shouted the idiot. Zero glanced to the side and saw that McCree was about to pull out his revolver but Reaper stopped him

"I'm sorry to inform you but nobody in White Fang is coming to save you guys. As for your leaders, you are just a useless sacrifice," Reyes said without any emotions. Inside his mind, Lelouch thanked him, then returned his attention to the loud faunus.

"My dislike," or hatred," for White Fang has nothing to do with you or any other faunus. I saw a lot of racism and discrimination towards minorities and witnessed horrible things that were done by both sides. Old Fang was trying to voice his opinion of faunus around the world, to show that they want equality and to live in peace. However, when it didn't work the necessary changes were made and the new White Fang decided to fight for faunus rights. I always knew that you need actions to support your words," said Zero. Lelouch remembered a time when he wanted to destroy Britannia, how he wanted to free Japan and all other areas from his father's control and how it all ended.

"White Fang doesn't to fight for equality anymore, at least not in Vale. If things continue the way they are now then the future for faunus everywhere doesn't look too bright," Lelouch finished and looked at the faunus before him once more. They had masks over their faces but Lelouch could feel that they were thinking about what he said."That's why I want to make a difference today and here! We Black Knights came here not to save White Fang but the faunus from the aggressor. Brave Faunus!" Zero raised his right hand at his side."White Fang has done horrible things to humans in every kingdom and now they have come here for revenge! Your leaders decided for you! I want to know what you will do! Will you just let the system destroy or will you fight till the end?!" shouted Zero and a second later he heard how all White Fang members started to cheer.

"If White Fang doesn't need us, then we don't need them too!" suddenly Borak took off his mask and threw it. Surprisingly many of the faunus did the same. Lelouch was surprised by this, maybe his geassed goat went a little too far with his order, but it did work in the end. Lelouch looked at the crowd who was ready for battle and only one thought was inside his head:

 _'Now I need to make sure that not all of them die today.'_

* * *

In another part of the forest a group of Atlas soldiers were slowly entering the forest. Soldiers were checking every corner and had their rifles ready for a fight. Forever Fall was known as a safe place, meaning that the Grimm population there was minimal, and so both Atlas and White Fang didn't need to worry about potential attacks from creatures of darkness. Still, Atlas was ready to call hunters if they needed to. General Ironwood, however, ordered Winter to use it only if the situation would become really bad.

"Even on the battlefield politicians will find a way to make things more complicated," sighed Winter who was outside the forest."And I thought that at least in the army I would escape it. Damn it," quietly cursed the former heiress. She had finished with all the political schemes when she was a teenager and abandoned her title, unfortunately though, her little sister was the one to took it. Winter felt guilt inside everytime she remembered it but shook her head. It wasn't the time for it, it was never the time for it. She turned to the soldier on her left side and asked.

"Has the first squad reached their position?" The Atlas soldier shook his head. Winter planned everything so it would go without any issues. Atlas knew that White Fang had their camp in the forest and had the location of it. The first idea that came to mind was to attack from the air but it would be a month before general Ironwood's air fleet would come to Vale. There also was the huge possibility that the faunus would just shoot their bullheads down. There were too many trees to see anything properly from the air. There also was another danger, that the faunus would just run to the sides. Sure, that sounded like a minor issue but Forever Fall was giant and it was difficult to find anything there, especially if someone like Adam Taurus would be there. Winter didn't have enough luxury to do such a thing.

"No, ma'am. Squad captain has reported that they have a few small difficulties." Winter narrowed her light-blue eyes at him and the soldier looked down."I'm sorry, ma'am." Winter turned back to the forest and sighed again.

"What kind of difficulties? Did some tree just fall on them?" thought the oldest Schnee daughter while making her way towards the Paladins. Before she left she gave her last order:"Contact the bullheads again and order them to be ready." The soldier nodded while Winter went outside.

While bullheads are an easy target to shot at, it didn't mean that they couldn't be used there. All they needed to do was to transport soldiers to needed locations and wait on the side, more exactly to transport them behind the enemy camp. They would be too far that even the faunus wouldn't able to notice them, but at the same time, they would on the perfect spot to stop them from retreating through the west or north. The first squad would come to the enemy camp as close as they could on the west side and block them there. Then she and other Paladins would just enter the forest from the south and head right to the enemy base, the other groups had enough manpower and firepower to stop the faunus from escaping this forest. Winter thought that her plan was if not perfect then good enough, she thought so at least.

* * *

A group of thirty armed soldiers in white gear were making their way through the forest. Well, they were trying to go through the damned forest. Right then they had a little problem. Several trees had fallen on the ground and blocked the way for them. Not a serious issue. All they had to do was to get over the fallen trees but it would take some of their time, enough time for their enemies.

"Do you see them?" asked the faunus who was wearing the black gear that belonged to the Black Knight, well, just like him. The one who he was asking was a wolf faunus in unusual armor.

"Silence, they might hear you," Steeljaw, who was using binoculars to locate their targets, silenced him. When he saw that they were coming closer a smirk formed on his face, showing his wolf teeth. He then turned to the group behind him, which consisted of about fifteen faunus, some of who were without their masks."Well, brothers. I think it is time to show our superiority over humans," said Steeljaw and then pulled some sort of detonator and pressed the button.

The Atlas soldiers weren't ready for their attack. A second ago they crossing fallen trees but when the first couple of them managed to pass through the red trees something unexpected happened. The trees that were under their feet suddenly exploded, killing and throwing some of them aside. The moment it happened the first two soldiers that stepped on the solid ground immediately jumped behind the nearby trees and took cover. The captain who was uninjured aimed his weapon to the sides searching for the enemy while shouting orders for others to take cover and he medic to help the wounded.

It wasn't long before someone opened fire at them. Their enemy was firing at them at least from three different directions. The Captain glanced back to see that their medic was dragging the heavily injured while those who were able to move had taken their positions. He then asked.

"What's our status?"

"6 dead and 3 wounded," said the medic and the captain wanted to curse but decided to shut up. Negative emotions would make things only worse, he and his group knew it. He needed to make a decision and he did.

"Call the center and report that we have engaged with the enemy...We need to go further if we-" before he could finish one of the soldiers behind them screamed.

"They began-" but before he could finish his scream his throat was cut. The others saw a faunus in black gear with a knife in his left hand. The moment they saw him he quickly jumped to the side to the nearest cover and when one of the soldiers was about to open fire at his position another faunus in black armor jumped at him and killed him at seconds. Suddenly dozens of shots were heard, the enemy opened fire at them not only from behind but from above as well. It took a few seconds for the captain to realize what was happening.

"They are in the trees!" shouted the captain and aimed at the top of the trees and started to shoot. His soldier did the same and soon they saw how several animals started to fall on the ground. But they were losing more people than their enemy, they needed to fall back.

However, the moment the captain wanted to order to move back something or someone jumped on him. He tried to shoot but the grey armor protected his enemy and seconds later a pair of claws cut his throat. He fell to the ground and tried to stop the blood but it was too late. The last thing he saw were yellow eyes and the smirk of a hungry animal. He saw how seven of his soldiers had fallen on the ground while others threw out their weapons and raised their hands in surrender. And finally, he saw how a strange dark figure came to them and ordered.

"Perfect, now take their armor and-" Unfortunately he wasn't able to hear them anymore. Why? Well, he lost too much blood obviously.

In other parts of the forest, dozens of faunus were trying to escape the deadly trap made by the Atlas. Their nemesis had better trained and equipped soldiers, but the White Fang soldiers had the advantage. They spend several months there and knew that forest better and then, with help of the Black Knights, they had an even higher chance to succeed!

* * *

Two large machines were making their way through the damned forest. Why damned? Because their first squad had come in contact with the enemy and it was their last report. One of the Paladins was running ahead of others while the second was close behind. Soldiers were moving on their sides trying to not slow them down and not to lose them. The one that was running was piloted by Winter herself and to say that she was not pleased was an understatement. The word furious was closer to describing her current feelings.

'Damn it!' cursed inside her mind Winter. It was only the beginning of her operation and she already messed up! Her first squad might be dead at this point and the enemy already knew about them. The last thought raised another question. How did the White Fang know about it and where did they find such information in the first place. However, she didn't have time to think about it right now.'Still, we have a plan B for this kind of situation.' Never go fight without a plan B.

Minutes later she and her soldiers got to the place where they last time heard from the first squad. After she ordered to check the area, her soldiers spread out across the territory. It was only two minutes later when one of them found something. Her Paladin came to the some fallen trees and she narrowed her eyes. Among the fallen trees there were her soldiers.

Nine of them were tied with a rope while five others were on the ground wounded. She also saw fifteen bodies next to them, lying on the ground. There were thirty and this means that one body was missing. Winter didn't know what to think. White Fang didn't kill the rest of them and even helped, as much as they could, to treat the wounded. Something was not right and Winter could see what. Some of them were missing their Atlas armor or had some parts missing from it. She went to the nearest soldier who was awake and asked.

"Where is your captain?" he then pointed at one of the dead bodies. Winter sighed and asked."What happened here? And where is the rest of your gear?"

"It was an ambush. Once we passed these trees, they attacked us." said the soldier and Winter noticed that something was off with this soldier, though she just couldn't tell what."They attacked the trees and killed the captain." he didn't sound sad and angry but like it was okay to lose half of your group."And they took our weapons and armor that wasn't damaged." when he said the last part Winter eyes went wide in realization what the faunus wanted to do. She quickly turned to her Paladin and started to order.

"Contact Center! Inform them to check every soldier on the base!" she yelled while climbing into her machine. She then used her Paladin radio to contact her bullheads. Without any warning or formalities, she started to ask."Is there any sign of White Fang in your area?" the pilot of the bullhead on the other line wasn't ready for this kind of question and was stunned.

"N-no, ma'am. Everything is clear." said pilot with a little fear inside himself. Winter didn't answer and just turned to the soldiers who didn't know what was happening but were ready and waiting for orders.

"Everyone! We have to get back to base! The White fang is trying to attack the base!" Winter bites her lip. The missing soldier was probably with the faunus, forced to lead them to their camp. Those animals from the White Fang weren't as stupid as she thought. That didn't matter. She still had two bullheads if she needed. With this thought, Winter went back to the base, others following. Half of her soldiers she left there to help the others.

What Winter didn't realize, is that all the soldiers from the first squad who were alive had strange red circles around their eyes.

* * *

Inside the Atlas base.

While their commander left them the other soldiers were preparing for plan B. The second option itself wasn't very practical at all. The soldiers who were left in the camp would use one of their bullheads to fly into the forest and land where they will recieve orders. This plan was meant if something happens with one of the strike teams and they would need reinforcement.

Everyone was busy and none of them noticed one figure who was moving among others. He passed in camp unnoticed and thanks to his Atlas armor and how busy everybody was he was moving in the base without any troubles. He was headed to the main tent where intelligence officers were. He was glad that only two guards were standing there when one of them asked why he was there he just said:

"I have important orders from lieutenant Schnee." only her name was enough for the two to let him inside. When he entered he saw only two officers who were checking the holographic map. It took only seconds for them to notice him when one of them asked.

"Private, why are you here?"

"Sir, lieutenant Schnee ordered me to come here and inform you about new orders!" he tried to sound as persuasive as he could. He had orders to follow no matter what. Two of them glanced at each other and then said:

"Very well, tell us what the lieutenant' ordered." the first nameless soldier smiled and happily said.

"I was ordered to do this." he then pulled out a handgun with the silencer and quickly aimed at their heads that weren't protected by armor. Before any of them could do anything he pulled the trigger. The first body fell to the ground and after that, the second. The soldier then turned to the entrance and waited for a minute to see if the guards heard him, they didn't. He then started his next phase. He took his helmet and a pair of red circles were visible around his eyes. He contacted one of the bullheads and informed the pilot about the new location and that he needs to be there as fast as possible. He then destroyed the communication device, so no one will be able to screw up his master plan.

"Now master Zero will be pleased." happily said the geassed soldier. He was happy to accomplish his masters orders. However, he didn't know that someone already returned to base and was heading right for him. The Geassed puppet didn't notice how a white-haired women entered the tent or how her eyes went wide.

The moment Winter saw two bodies on the ground and the soldier standing near she immediately shouted at him to surrender. The two guards who were outside came in at the sudden scream and when they saw the reason for this, immediately raised their rifles and aimed at the traitor. However, the geassed soldier wasn't going to disobey his lord.

He aimed his gun at one of the soldiers and shot, but Winter Schnee was faster. With her incredible speed, she rushed or more like appeared next to him and used her sword to disarm him. When he tried to hit her with his free arm she managed to dodge and made a final strike. His body fell to the floor as well, even though he was still alive. Winter then turned to the communications device but it was heavily damaged, she gave another deep sigh.

"...Goddamnit." she turned to one of the soldiers behind her."Look after him. I don't know why he decided to betray us now but I will deal with it later. And prepare my Paladin." One of the soldiers nodded but still decided to ask.

"Where are you going, ma'am?" Winter didn't look at him. While leaving the tent, she said with a cold as ice voice:

"I won't let them escape so easily."

* * *

"Are you sure that they will come?" asked Reaper. Lelouch just nodded again."What if your little trick didn't work?" Reyes sure was a pessimist.

"They will, just wait for it," said Zero. He and his friend were waiting to the east from the White Fang base. His Black Knights were all here as well. Some of them were slightly injured but not in critical condition. It was perfect for Lelouch.

"Still." started Steeljaw."I'm surprised how well that all went. We didn't lose anyone and the White Fang only had several loses. However why they all needed to take off their armor?" asked the wolf faunus.

"Tell me, Steeljaw. Wasn't it too easy for you to locate that Atlas group?" he nodded and Lelouch continues."White armor stands out more than black, that was the first reason."

"And the other reasons?" asked Steeljaw who was interested.

"Second was phycological." declared Zero and Steeljaw was surprised and unable to understand."I ordered them to leave their White fang armor behind to show that they can succeed without it, without White Fang." said Zero. Without white armor, it will be harder to find them which means that they have a higher chance to escape this forest.

"If they had it, Atlas would have most likely seen us." coming to the conclusion, said Steeljaw."You saved them and now everyone in Vale will know that the Black Knights are friends to faunus," the masked terrorist leader nodded.

"It's a little bonus to the main objective." behind his mask Lelouch smirked."I have already prepared a request for our new friend." Gray Raven will have a lot of work in the future."In the end, information is a powerful weapon."

"And dangerous." suddenly said, Reyes. Both Steeljaw and Zero turned to him."This raven knows about us. I doubt he knows your identity but it might be the only question of time." grumped Reaper."I don't like it, we don't know anything about him and his little group."

"You right." agreed on Zero."However, it still doesn't change the fact that we need them. They have an advantage, Reaper. An advantage that we need." said Zero and then he wanted to say something else but Steeljaw interrupted him. His ears were twitching and not only his, all other faunus in the Black Knights turned in the same direction

"Something big is coming!" said the wolf faunus. Lelouch took out his binoculars and looked in that direction and saw something big, white and fast...it doesn't look good.

"Everyone!" he glanced at his people and ordered."To your positions! Don't open fire without my command!"

"It seems the enemy won't let us go without a fight," commented Reaper.  
The Black Knights took cover while some climbed on trees to have the high ground, high ground is always effective. McCree pulled out his revolver and went with the other soldiers on the sides while Steeljaw joined his group in the trees. Reaper was standing next to Zero and was preparing his guns. Minutes later a massive robot came into sight. A large white and black machine know as a Paladin.

'So this is what Atlas's robots look like...can't compare to knightmares from my world. Its design lacks style.' thought Lelouch from the perspective of someone who saw way more war machines in his days. The Paladin truly was an interesting mech...at least in Remnant. However, right now it didn't matter which world' robots were more stylish.

The Paladin looked around and Zero was surprised that it didn't shoot yet. The Paladin looked at Zero and the black prince had yet another strange deja vu, he didn't know why though. He wondered why the pilot didn't shoot. Seconds later, Lelouch received his answer when he heard the voice of the pilot.

"Zero? What are you doing here?" a womans voice, she was also surprised. Under his mask, Lelouch was surprised by the fact that a member of Atlas didn't shoot the moment they saw him. After what he said about them, that sounded like the logical thing to do.

What he didn't know was that Winter was grateful to him. She wasn't able to contact the bullhead but was able to locate its signal, she didn't expect to find the new terrorist group there. When the older sister saw Zero on the news for the first time she thought of him nothing but another criminal who just wanted to show off.

Then that night happened, a night where her little sister was taken as hostage. Winter wanted to rush to Vale and save Weiss more than anything at that moment but she couldn't. She thought that she was left to suffer because of her family name, again. But then the Black Knights and Zero came. Wiess was saved and the animals who took her were killed. Lieutenant Schnee was happy that her sister was safe and grateful to the masked terrorist for it. That's why when Winter saw him there she didn't shoot him immediately, at least for now.

"Well, I'm glad that someone from Atlas special forces knows about me." Zero glanced towards the symbol on the Paladin's chest. Reyes had told him about Atlas' military structure when they were planning the operation."I would be honored to know your name as well, Madam."

"My name isn't important," she said ignoring the last word. Who would call their potential enemy 'madam'?"What matter is that you and your terrorist cell have helped the White Fang." Winter remembered where both of them were. Zero and the Black Knights were in the same forest with the White Fang and Atlas at the same time when her operation went to shit, you don't need to be a genius to put two and two together. Her Paladin's right arm transformed into a cannon and she aimed at Zero."Surrender Zero and no one will get hurt." She didn't want to shoot him, just scare him. It didn't work.

"...What a pity." sighed the masked leader."And I thought I found a person who prefers words over actions.*sigh* kill her." at his command a knight a with rocket launcher shot at the Paladin's right arm. It didn't destroy it but it was enough to disbalance the robot. Winter closed her eyes at the hit and hissed.

"I wanted to do it without needless failing as well, but you don't leave me much choice." her Paladin opened multiple missile launchers on it's back to open fire. Dozens of missiles flew and struck targets on the ground. Zero who has already hidden behind one of the trees was now watching and analyzing the fight.

"We need to distract this thing. Reaper! Destroy its legs. I want that Paladin to focus on you." the former leader of Blackwatch did as he said and seconds later was moving in wraith form under the Paladin and started shooting at it. Winter tried to step on him, but Reyes would dodge or just transform out of her way."Good, Steeljaw, do you hear me?" Lelouch asked his helper through the Black Knight channel.

"Clearly, Zero."

"Excellent. Listen, I need you and your men to destroy that thing from the top. Do you have any explosives?" he asked and on the end, the wolf faunus laughed.

"I understand what you want, we'll get it done, sir."

"Now, Black Knights! Lay down surpressive fire! Shoot at its arms." at his command the knights started to shoot, avoiding the ones who were above the robot. Zero then looked around his people searching for the cowboy who was about to shot before Lelouch shouted."Jesse! I have another task for you." the named individual turned to him with a questioning look.

"But things only started to get fun." Lelouch rolled his eyes. He sounded like a little boy whose dad told him to stop playing.

"Doesn't matter. Our bullhead will be here any moment and when he sees a fight who do you think he will help?" both Zero and McCree knew the answer."I want you to go and make sure that our guest won't joins us." the cowboy sighed but did as he said nevertheless.

"But if he will find out, I will shoot him. ok, big boss?" asked Jesse before he went to the landing zone. Two soldiers who were slightly wounded went with him.

Inside her Paladin, Winter was already annoyed by another masked bastard who was shooting at her from the bottom. And these black knights, be they on the ground or on the trees, they all were annoying as hell. She decided that enough is enough and used both cannons to shoot at the enemy soldiers behind the trees.

She heard several screams and saw how two or four bodies were thrown back by an explosion, it will do for now. Next target were the ones in the trees. When Winter lifted her head she saw how small objects were falling on top of her machine. Her eyes went wide when she realized what they were. A moment later another explosion was heard, this time it was from the Black Knights. Her monitors showed that the Paladin was done for and that she needs to leave it. Well then, it was about time to start round two.

When Paladin stopped Zero thought that it was their victory...only for the pilot to jump from the machine. And Lelouch saw something truly beautiful, some sort of angel. A woman who was in her twenties was standing on the top of the defeated robot, her figure was covered by sunlight which made the picture only more beautiful. She had light-blue eyes and white hair and was armed with a sword in her right hand, ready to fight and kill everyone here. In the eyes of Lelouch, she was the closest thing he could describe as an angel.

"Wow. I didn't expect my opponent to be beauty such as you, my lady" he tired to flirt, he was a man after all. His enemy didn't appreciate it though and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Flirting during the fight, you're a bold man, Zero," commented Winter. While she did so Reaper and several others tried to surround her, she of course, noticed it. A smirk appeared on her face. She used her semblance, Glyphs, to create ice thorns around herself. It hurt some of the knights but not all of them.

Steeljaw, who was still in the trees decide that it was time to finish the fight. He jumped down on her and wanted to strike her but Winter's reflexes were faster. When the faunus was right above her the white-haired women dodged his attack. She launched herself at the nearest standing black knight and kicked him, she then blocked a strike from his friend who tried to use the butt of his rifle. After that, Winter used her Glyphs again. This time some kind of portal opened behind her and hundreds of little white nevermore copies started to fly around the battlefield. Zero decide that it was time to finish this madness, he still had his last ace.

"Reaper! Use it!" the skull-masked shadow looked at his leader and then back at his opponent. Lelouch ordered the others to fall back and take cover. Reaper's body started to glow with a red aura and dark smoke started to seep from him. Seconds later he exploded in back smoke and he started to sshot in all directions at speeds that made only his afterimage visible. Dozens of bullets were flying everywhere. His shots were destroying anything and everything it came in contact with, primaraly Winters Glyphs and her as well. It was Reaper's most powerful and dreaded attack. The Death Blossom.

Schnee didn't like her situation. she was hiding behind an ice wall. While Zero was afraid that her forces would come at any moment to help her. He gave the final order to retreat.

"I think that it is time to say goodbye, my ice angel." Winter's eyes went wide with the sudden nickname."Black Knights! Fall back." Reaper stopped his attack and he was visibly tired, Steeljaw saw this and came to his aid. When Reyes looked at him with a questoning gaze and wanted to ask what he was doing but he was to tired to care. The Black Knights were falling back to their escape bullhead. Zero just hoped that Jesse didn't shoot it down. And he was glad to see that he did not.

* * *

Minutes earlier.

The Atlas bullhead landed at the designated location that he was ordered to land at. The pilot didn't have any soldiers with him because for some strange reason he was ordered to leave them somewhere else. It was weird but hey, who was he to question ordered from command anyway. When he glanced to his sides he didn't find anyone. The pilot was starting to worry, but then he felt something strange. A chill went down his back and when he wanted to turn around a hand fell on his shoulder. His eyes went wide and he was about to scream but McCree was quick enough to knock him out. He then looked out the window and yelled.

"Ready!" two black knights then went to the bullhead. An Atlas military bullhead was larger than an average one and was able to transport large groups of soldiers, good for them. Minutes later the cowboy saw others and that some of them were injured.

"Is it finally over?" asked McCree when the others entered the bullhead, Reaper glared at him."What?"

"You haven't done anything useful today." complained Reyes at his student."Even idiots from the White Fang were more useful than you."

"And now some of them are dead," informed Steeljaw who was carring Atlas armor. Reaper looked first at the armor than at him.

"Hey, it was big boss' orders."

"Doesn't matter." said Reyes who was just annoyed and went to let his anger out on his student, as usual. He then looked at Steeljaw who helped him, even if he didn't need it...he wouldn't admit that he needed."And why do you have this?" was the first thing the skull masked killer asked

"Who knows? We might need it in the future." smiled the wolf faunus showing his teeth. While they were speaking Zero ordered.

"My Black Knights!" started their leader. "Today we successfully assisted the faunus from the White Fang. I know how some of you think about them but don't let stereotypes blind you. It was our victory and they know it too. Soon every soul in Vale will know about our triumph!" all the soldiers of Black Knight, both faunus and humans, cheered. Steeljaw and Jessie among them, while Reyes just nodded while standing behind.

Zero was glad to see that victory have brought them a little closer. He wanted to show Remnant that humans and faunus can and will work together to solve their problems as the Black Knight have shown. Soon everyone will be able to see it too and Lelouch's plans will become more easy to achieve. The operation has ended and as Lelouch wanted the Black Knights came out victorious in the end.

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Hi** , **everyone! I'm happy to finally release this chapter. My beta reader Shad7000 right before New Year but I wasn't able to post at that time, small problems here and there. However, after so long new chapter of 'Zero of Remnant' finally here! On a serious note, sorry that keep you waiting. Now about chapter itself.**

 **1\. Some of you noticed that I have copied events from the first season of Code Geass and yeah I did that. I don't know why decide to that way, maybe because it was easy to transport scenario from CG to RWBY or maybe because I was lazy, probably both. Anyway, after this, I want to make completely new and different scenarios for fanfic.**

 **2\. This chapter goes in parallel with end of RWBY volume 1. Yeah, I had other ideas for the first meeting between Ruby and others with Zero but decide to change that. Also, since Black and Weiss had an argument at the start of fanfic they didn't have original issue between themselves. Let's just say that Sun run at Blake and she told them her past with White Fang. No drama there, I just found little strange in the actual show that Blake and Weiss didn't have a fight at the start of volume. You would think former terrorist like Blake will act coarser to Weiss who was bitch in the start. This could even be a more interesting arc, better than Jaune's Arc (Ha! Yang would be proud) but that just my thoughts. I know cut huge moment with Roman fight scene but we already all saw it many times.**

 **3\. Someone said that Lelouch acts like OC. Okay, this is little complicated but I will try to explain. Lelouch has died in his original world and was transported to a new one, he doesn't have anything that will slow him down like Nunnally did in his old world. Lelouch can do both good and horrible things, he simply doesn't care too mush about it. That's why when White Fang took hotel he show little interest or his usual professionalism there. To put it bluntly he was bored with that situation, mostly because he already did this in the past. That's the way I see him in this fanfic,**

 **4\. Also, I want to talk about RWBY volume 5 that still going. To put it simply...i disappointed so far. This volume has so many problems that I can describe them all. If you want to heat them all then go to YouTube and watch fat man falling channel to understand how bad it is. Bad writing, plot holes, and too mush needles exposition, way too much. Raven's clan is total disappointment and she herself too, her chat with Weiss and Yang was badly done. Ruby became just another 'friendship and power of love' believing main character. I started to hate many characters, especially Blake because of her arc and how long it was dragged. And lack of action, believe me, I'm fine with no action scenes if there something else interesting but RWBY volume 5 couldn't or didn't want to present anything else. I still love the show but it needs to change, but hey that's only my thought...and many others.**

 **Anyway thanks for the reading!**

Beta-reader ** _:_ Shad7000**


	11. Best day ever!

**Vale**. **Headmaster office**.

"Our visitors will be here on a confidential basis," the Headmaster spoke as he stood by the window, staring out at the sky as he often did. However, instead of the usual blue sky, he saw a giant battleship."Because of the news about the Black Knights, the Atlas Armada was forced to move in sooner then we expected. I'm afraid it would cause undue distress to the people of Vale, so James will be attending in a personal shuttle. Similarly, Miss Schnee will be attending privately as an Agent of the SDC. So I, of course, hope you know to keep these meetings private?"

"Of course," Glynda sighed, apparently still displeased at having to deal with her old stalk-friend again. The door at the back of the room dinged softly, signaling a person riding the elevator to the top. The Headmaster sighed, as though he'd aged fifty years in a single moment, but rose to his feet nonetheless.

"Ozpin!" The man that came from the elevator greeted jovially, long white coat flapping behind as immaculate boots slacked on the tiled floor. Dressed in a pristine white uniform, and with two armed guards on either side of him, the General cut an imposing figure, even with the smile on his face. "Good to see you after so long."

"James," the other man replied still not happy with the military fleet outside. "it's been quite a while."

"It has, and of course I'll be helping provide security for this little event won't it be great to work alongside one another once more?" The two men met with the Headmaster's desk between them, hands grasped."Especially taking in mind recent events." he said with a hint of anger.

"I had heard, yes. Take a seat please, I insist." the Headmaster added on the end, the moment after, Ironwood had already taken one. The Atlas general then looked at the blonde professor and said.

"Glynda, it is nice to see you too. I think it's been a year since we last saw each other." smiled James while Vales scariest professor nodded.

"Yes, it was, James." said Glynda while keeping to herself. 'But still not long enough'

"James, while I'm grateful to see you in good health, I think we need to discuss an obvious problem. The Queen and Zero." said the headmaster in a serious tone. Both general and witch became more serious.

"Ozpin, I know that our information about Salem is limited, but are you sure that she's started to move?" Ozpin could understand why James was still unsure about all this. He was still new to their little circle."It might just be a coincidence."

"I don't think so, James. The latest news from Qrow-" old man could see how Ironwood narrowed his eyes at the mention of the drunk huntsman's name." have shown that something is happening. He also said that Salem might have her minions in Vale."

"Could it be related to the recent dust robberies?" asked Glynda. The headmaster could only nod.

"Yes, it is a possibility. Roman Torchwick is a well-known criminal who has broken dozens of laws... Yet, last police report showed that he was doing nothing else but stealing dust for the last two months, be it a small shop or even SDC cargo. And also the fact that he was stealing only dust, he didn't take any money."

"We can as well include the stolen Atlas military technology." said James with crossed arms."Evidence has shown that it was also his doing."

"Also." started Glynda."If what team RWBY said was true, he is working with the White Fang as well." now Ironwood was confused.

"Torchwick and White Fang? Together? Now that is something I would never have even thought about." said the Atlas general as if it was a joke. "Roman is also a famous racist. The White Fang cell in Vale is known to be one of the most brutal to humans in all of Remnant. There is no way they can work together."

"Yet they do." stated Ozpin. "Like one of our teams said, they engaged in a fight with him when he and the White Fang were trying to steal dust at the docks."

"Team RWBY... Isn't that the team with the young Schnee?" if James remembered correctly, Winter had said something about her little sister going to Beacon.

"Yes, it is. The team also includes a young Ruby Rose. Does that name ring any bells?" asked Ozpin while carefully watching his friends reaction. He was amused to see how his eyes widened.

"Wait, the daughter of Summer Rose is in your academy right now? Isn't she supposed to be like twelve years old?!"

"She is fifteen, James." corrected Glynda from the side.

"And she has proved that she deserves to be here," added Ozpin.

"She's still too young to be here, Ozpin. I'm sure that you want only the best for all of us. However, we can't take risks like this. She is the last silver eyed warrior after all." said James while clenching his left fist."It's too dangerous if we lose her too-"

"We will not lose her." calmly said Ozpin. "Not this time. With the upcoming storm, we need to be prepared and we need Ruby Rose as well." the old man then sighed."I don't like doing this either, James but I believe it will be better this way." Glynda was silently watching them from the side, waiting for the general's response, she could see that he was angry but gave up.

"...Very Well." finally said, James." If you think she can do it then I will trust you, Ozpin...Now About the Black Knights. I don't see them as a potential problem. At least not compared to Salem or the White Fang."

"And that might be our mistake." said Glynda."When we learned about Zero and the Black Knights we thought that they are just another terrorist group but now it is clear that they differ from the average terrorist organization."

"Name one thing about them that other terrorist cells don't have." said James. It was Ozpin who answered him.

"Well, they seem to be organized enough to be able to destroy almost all criminal groups inside the city in just two months. And do I need to remind who do they have?" asked Ozpin and James sighed.

"I know that Gabriel Reyes is in Vale." James forced himself to say this name, the betrayal of one of his battle friends still angered him.

"Do you mean the news where he shot soldiers in front of citizens or when he was among the Black Knights when they were announced? I think Atlas should have dealt with Reaper a long time ago." said Glynda with a strict tone.

"Glynda, please. Gabriel knows how Atlas works and because of that he was able to hide so well," added James. He hated Reaper but he could do nothing in the past."But now."

"Now Reaper made himself know as one of the Black Knights." declared Beacons headmaster."And our main question is, why? Why would Reyes become part of the Black Knights? And who is Zero? We have too many questions and not enough answers. We need to be ready for Salem and her forces attack, but at the same time stop the potential threat and face Zero before his rise to power becomes a threat to us all." there was a moment of silence, the three of them were thinking about their current situation.

"The Black Knight are still only humans and faunus, unlike Salem and her Grimm." stated Ironwood. "We can deal with them after we make sure that all the maidens are safe. It also seems that the White Fang is not friendly towards them so, if anything, we can wait for the two of them to gnaw one another's throats." finished James but then Glynda said with an angered tone.

"And close our eyes on their activities? That is a terrible idea, James."

"I agree with Glynda. It will become only worse if we leave thing the way they are right now...Also Wasn't Miss Schnee with you?" suddenly asked Ozpin who only remembered about the other Atlas soldier who was missing. James just waved at him.

"Winter said that she wanted to meet with the Beacon professors. Something to do with her sisters status I think."

* * *

It started as a normal day in Beacon Academy.

The bell rang and the students left the classroom. The history teacher had a little chat with his helper before leaving the room as well. As usual, it was only the raven-haired young man inside the room and was drawing some kind of design, it depicted some sort of armored figure. The design was complex, If any engineer or anyone with enough knowledge saw this, they would tell you that it was a blueprint for a weapon.

Lelouch was a happy man. It has been one month since the Black Knights helped the now-former White Fang members if what his geassed spy said was true. There were not only rumors but also news about their operation. Someone in kingdom decided to spread the news about Atlas failing in Forever Fall. Small news channel wanted to make as much profit as possible from this, that they didn't even understand what a big favor they were doing for him. Steeljaw managed to bring more people to join them and all of them were experienced in some way. The Demon Emperor was especially glad to learn that some of them were engineers, it will make his next phase of the plan easier. And finally Gray Raven had finished every task that Zero gave to him, he was working non-stop but it was worth it. They have found interesting support and most important they have found a scientist!

Now, it wasn't Gray who found him but Reaper. Some of his old connections answered that they wanted to join the Black Knights. From Reapers last report it seems that they already have started building improvements on their base, they need them.

So, in the end, Lelouch was really a happy man. His plans were progressing quicker than he thought possible. His knights had made their name known around the world and now it was time for them to rearm themselves and prepare new recruits. Right now, Lelouch needs only one thing. And that was to make sure that no one finds them.

With this thought, Lelouch decides that it was time for him to rest. He pulled out his scroll and looked at the time, it was already lunch. He collected his stuff and went to the exit. He was about to leave the room when someone opened the door from the outside. Lelouch's eyes went wide when he saw a familiar face.

"Excuse me, is professor Ooblick here?" asked a woman with white hair who was probably in her early twenties. Her light-blue eyes looked at Lelouch's wide violet ones. "Are you one of the students?" asked Winter Schnee, a deadly specialist who fought with him or, more specifically, his soldiers just one month ago. Lelouch understands that his silence would make things only more awkward and quickly answered.

"I'm afraid you are late, the doctor has already left. I think he went to the teacher's lounge." said Lelouch and then added."By the way, may I know your name." the black prince decided to make it look like he didn't know her. Winter blinked, surprised that he didn't know her and was somewhat glad.

"Winter Schnee, Atlas specialist," she said with a professional tone. She didn't need to keep her status a secret.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, doctor Ooblecks assistant." the former emperor introduced himself. "...Isn't Weiss Schnee your sister?"

"Yes, she is. Do you know her?" Winter decides that her search for a green-haired teacher could wait, in the end, her original plan was to find teachers in Beacon and ask how her little sister was doing.

"Sometimes I would check the student's homework." most of the time." and I saw her works. She's a perfect student and has the highest grades in history class among the first years." Lelouch praised her sister and saw a tiny smile on Winters face.

"I expected nothing less from her." said Winter with a warm voice."What about the other subjects?"

"Sorry but I mostly work here and wasn't able to see her on other lessons." on Grimm studies he was busy learning about Grimm and in combat class, Lelouch would usually go to see second, third and fourth years fights. First-year students weren't so interesting, with the exception of Pyrrha Nikos maybe.

"Hm, I see." Winter was a little upset and decide to return to her main objective since Lelouch has informed her about her sister's grades in history she will go and try to find others.

"If you want to see the doctor I can show you the way. I'm sure the other professors are there as well," commented Lelouch and Winter nodded.

"I would be grateful to you." said the older Schnee and the two of them made their way towards the teacher's lounge...that Just happened to be near the cafeteria.

* * *

In his long life. Wait, does 17 years count as a long life? Maybe... But probably not. Well, whatever. Anyways, Jaune was expecting this day to be like any other day. It has been a month since something huge happened, and he meant RWBY's fight with that some burner guy in the docks. The young team leader never in his life could predict that something like this would even be possible. He and his team went to the cafeteria for breakfast and sat near their sister team, team RWBY.

He sighed, it started so normal but then, some orange haired hammer user. A girl, who was totally not together together with her childhood friend, threw some food at the easy to anger blonde boxer. Needless to say what happened next wasn't good for anyone else in the area.

"FOOD FIGHT!" declared Nora happily while Yang's eyes widened slowly. They blazed with vigor.

It was a disaster. Nora was throwing everything that was near her, that includes Jaune himself, at everyone in the cafeteria.

Jaune quickly found himself thrown through the nearest window.

A watermelon bounded off his head, knocking him down, and he only had half a moment to wonder where someone had found a whole watermelon before he was yelping and crawling away as two people nearly fell on him. They landed hard and it seems that they fell unconscious, students he didn't recognize, their sacrifice was needless just like the fight that was happening right now.

Jaune didn't know what to do. He was saved however by his partner who quickly got to him and helped him get up. Pyrrha was his saver right now. When he looked at, what minutes ago was the cafeteria, he saw Ruby and her team, the only ones standing.

"Well, look at this!" should Nora as stood on top of the table."It seems we found a worthy opponent to challenge me, queen of the castle! Isn't that great, Ren?!" she shouted at her right side where her life partner was standing. The boy in question could only sigh.

"Nora, I don't think they want to fight us-"

"Oh, we totally do!" shouted Ruby."Right, Yang?"

"Yeah." her eyes turned red."Totally." She was really angry at Nora and Jaune could see why. Her unusually beautiful hair now was ruined thanks to Nora's soup. He was able to see that the rest of team RWBY was also looking for a fight. The only reasonable thing he, as the proud team leader of JNPR, could think of right now-

"JNPR! Let's show them!" yelled Nora when their friends ran at them with some food weapons. Oh, boy it wasn't gonna end well for them, for him to be precise.

* * *

"So Mr. Lamperouge." started Winter."You are the only teachers assistant in all of Beacon?" asked Schnee's oldest daughter as the two made their way towards the cafeteria. They walked kind of awkwardly and were very quiet so she decided to ask anything.

"Yeah, I heard that Beacon was looking for someone and decided to try and work here. Well, now I'm here."

"I heard some rumors about former assistants who worked here as well, I didn't believe them of course, but If I remember right there was news about how professor Port-"

"They are true." quickly interrupted her Lelouch."Whatever you heard about him is true." he said with a scared tone and could see that her eyes went wide.

"Oh, does that mean you also?"

"No, thanks to Miss Goodwitch I was able to avoid such things." smiled Lelouch."If I may ask then, why are you here?"

"Classified."

"That was a quick answer."

"You must understand that I, as an Atlas specialist, can't tell you anything." responded Winter.

"If you did then that would be treason?" joked Lelouch.

"No, I would just be forced to eliminate you." she said with a serious tone and Lelouch just started to stare at her for few seconds before laughing lightly."Is that so funny?"

"Well, not all of it. I mean the thought of my own death doesn't interest me." anymore at least."Don't understand me wrong, I just can't see you doing something like that."Winter was surprised, she could and sometimes did that, but it wouldn't be wise to scare a civilian."However, I can see you as someone famous. I would suggest trying to become a singer."

"No, I suppose I can not see myself anywhere else but the army. But thanks for the compliment." become a singer? Even the simple thought of it sounds silly and impossible to her."Thank you, Mr. Lamperouge"

"Lelouch."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, call me Lelouch." said the demon emperor."I don't really like being called Mr. or by my surname. So Lelouch will be fine. In return I will call you by your name too, how about that?"

Winter looked at him again and wondered what he wanted. Was he trying to get closer to her after just a few minutes of chat? 'Hardly.' Winter thought that if she was going to stay in Vale for some time, she might as well get to know the Beacon staff better.

"Very well...Lelouch." The revolutionary undercover smiled.

"See? Isn't it better, Winter?" the women in question gave a slight nod. It really feels better to be called by name, not her family name or military rank. They reached the doors of the cafeteria when she and Lelouch heard strange noises from inside.

"Should we check?" asked Winter.

"I think we could." said Lelouch and stood in front of her to the open doors for her like the gentlemen he was."Your sister must be in there right now." he said before opening the doors and saw...

Instead of the normal cafeteria what they saw was a mess, to say the least.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were fighting with each other. Well not all of them, Jaune Arc, for example, was lying on the floor with his teammate Lie Ren not far away from him trying to stand, while the female part of their team was fighting off the girls from their sister team. What Lelouch noticed was that Weiss Schnee was thrown at the wall behind her and then landed in the hands of her partner and before Winter could make any move, Ruby Rose launched herself at their opponent with super high speed.

And everything went flying: food, tables, bodies of students and team Jupiter. Seconds later they all stuck to the wall as drinks and foods covered the students. Ruby Rose won, to say the least. Seconds later her team started cheering. A moment later professor Goodwitch from the main entrance and used her semblance to clear the full room. She wanted to punish the students but just said to not play with food and decided to do it later and just left.

"Wow." was all Lelouch could say. 'So that was Miss Rose's and Miss Goodwitch's semblances in full power looks like' thought Lelouch, he hoped that it was at least their full potential."You don't see something like this every day, do you Winter?" he asked but the answer didn't come."Winter?" when he glanced at his companion Lelouch's eyes went wide.'Oh, shi-'

"Weiss Schnee!" shouted the Atlas specialist and first daughter of the Schnee family, Winter Schnee with a red face. Red not because of her anger, she was angry of course, but because of red jelly that was covering her and from what Lelouch could tell it was probably from the pie that was now on the ground next to the woman beside him."What is going on here?!"

Team RWBY who was cheering immediately stopped and the called individual looked at her sister. Weiss's eyes went wide and her face went pale.

"W-Winter?!" she yelped, clearly not expecting to see her sister here. Not knowing what to say, Weiss said: "W-what are you doing here?"

"It's me who should be asking that." with a dead serious tone Winter said to her little sister. "The first moment we finally meet I see you here, destroying academy property and fighting students." Weiss tried to avoid her sister's cold gaze but she could still feel Winter's anger. "How do you explain this?"

"I-I-"

"Weiss, who is she and why does she look like your older version?" innocently asked Ruby, Yang and Blake were interesting as well.

"Oh, yes!" seeing an opportunity to change the subject Weiss started to introduce her teammates."Winter, let me introduce you to my teammates. Ruby, Yang and Blake." she waved at the girls. Ruby gave a goofy smile, Yang waved a hand and Blake slightly bowed."I wrote to you about them." smiled Weiss hoping that it would work and distract Winter.

"Don't think that I will forget what happened here, we will talk about it later." warned her sister and Weiss nervously smiled."But yes, I do remember about your team. Weiss told me many things about you girls."

"I hope only good things." smirked Yang.

"Hardly." commented Winter.

In the other part of cafeteria team, team JNPR was recovering from what just happened.

"Ohh, my head." Jaune tried to get up and almost fell but someone caught his arm. "What? Oi, thanks, Lelouch."

"No problem." said Lelouch while helping the young knight to stand."You made a huge mess here."

"Yeah..Wait. Why is everything clean?" asked Arc as he looked around and found the whole cafeteria in a normal state.

"Miss Goodwitch returned everything back to normal, but I'm sure that you will get punishment for this" smiled Lelouch when the knight groaned.."How did it even start?" The blonde teenager just pointed at his ginger teammate who had the biggest smile of her life.

"Guys, did you see that?! Ruby was super fast! And Miss Goodwitch was like a wizard with magic semblance and I was the queen of the castle! This is the best day ever!" commented the super-active Nora who wasn't even tired from that. "Ren, did you see that?"

"Nora, I think Ren lost consciousness," added Pyrrha.

"Then this means that we need to do it again so he will see it all!" Nora came to the conclusion.

"I pity you." said Lelouch to Jaune who just weakly groaned.

* * *

"I hope that you understand that such behavior is not permissible. What if father learned about what happened today? He would take you back to Atlas!" Winter was lecturing Wiess. After they left the cafeteria team RWBY went to their dorms to clean themselves. Now Weiss and Winter were inside their room while the rest of the team was outside trying to listen to them.

"Yes, Winter. I understand." was everything Weiss could say."I will never do something like this again."

"Good." said Winter before she sat on the nearest bed and wondered how they didn't fall yet?"Now, tell me how have you been?" suddenly asked Winter with a tired yet worried tone and her sister blinked from the sudden change of topic.

"Emm, I was okay? I mean I had some troubles trying to get used to Beacon and my new team, but in total it was okay...I Think." Winter looked at her with a worried gaze.

"Are you okay with what happened in that hotel?" Wiess's eyes went wide. She sat next to her sister and said

"Oh, so about that, well...I was scared." admitted the younger Schnee and Winter put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is normal to be afraid in situations like that, Weiss. You didn't know what the White Fang would do to you. Anyone would be scared."

"Even you?"

"Even me." weakly smiled Winter."The White Fang and people like them have been trying to kill our family for years. I lost count how many times they attacked me. I'm just happy that you managed to return safely."

"Well, I did nothing really. It was the Black Knights work," said Weiss still not knowing how to feel about them and Zero.

"Yes, I heard what they did and I will admit, I grateful to them for it...Yet It doesn't mean that I will forget what they did before that or after."

"After?" blinked Wiess."Did something happen between the Black Knights and you?"

"Let's just say that I meet them during my work." said Winter and her little sister eyes went wide.

"Did you fight them?!" was the first thing she asked.

"I didn't want to but they didn't leave me a choice." commented Winter."I tried to stop them without using violence but Zero didn't let me...Anyway, We're not talking about them, we are talking about you. I spoke with Lelouch and he said that-"

"Wait, Lelouch? You mean Mr. Lamperouge?"

"Yes, him. Is something weird?" Weiss found it strange that her sister was calling him by that name after their first meeting.

"It's just, you hardly call anyone by their first name." said Wiess. Winter blinked and thought about it.

"Do I? Well, anyways, while you were in the bath I also went to the other teachers and asked them about you." and so Winter started to tell her little sister how to improve her already high grades to perfect.

While the two Schnee sisters were having a family chat, the rest of team RWBY was outside the door trying to listen to them too. You don't see Weiss nervous like this every day.

"Do you hear what they're talking about?" asked Ruby who was excited to see her partners sister.

"If you were silent maybe I would have been able to find out, Ruby." Yang wanted to hear anything embarrassing about Weiss so she could use it in the future. Oh, she could already imagine Weiss's red face from both anger and shame. "Hey did you see her figure? Do you think our Weiss will ever have a chest like that?

Blake rolled her eyes. Her teammates could be so immature sometimes... But this time she also wanted to know about the older Schnee sister.

* * *

 **Outside of Vale.**

In the dark of the forest, sounds of construction were heard. Months before it was just a forgotten dust mine but now it was something different. The once working dust mine started to work again but this time as a proper basement for the Black Knights.

Zero was making his way through their mine and was admiring the view. People both humans and famous were working, trying to rebuild this cave and make it as useful as possible. They were increasing the space by destroying the needless walls, everything of course was calculated. The leader of the Black Knights could admit they did a good job in such little time. Now his base will be able to contain more soldiers and not only them.

As Zero made his way he heard an angry voice of someone. Making steps towards the voice he saw an old man yelling at the Black Knights for something.

"How many times must I repeat myself?! Do everything according to the scheme, but make one mistake and this cave will become our grave!" he had disheveled gray hair, a matching mustache and beard, and prominent eyebrows. He was wearing a gray jacket with a high collar and a red shirt underneath. The most noticeable thing was that one of his eyes was robotic and was glowing with red.

"Doctor Merlot," called Zero. The now known Merlot turned to his new leader."I'm sure none of them want to die here so yelling will be unnecessary." he said and walked towards him.

"But they can't make anything right! I have to tell them everything!" yelled again the crazy scientist. Lelouch looked at his schemes for a second. Complex and difficult to understand design. They were making a base, not a rocket station!

"I believe anyone would have problems trying to understand this. Doctor, your plans are too complicated for those who don't have knowledge in engineering," said Lelouch and dismissed the poor knights. Merlot crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"It's just proof of my intelligence... Anyways, Zero. What did you want to talk about?"

"Tell me, Doc. Have you seen Atlas's latest weapon? The Paladin?" he could see that his friend's eyes narrowed at the mention of them.

"Heard?! I made them!...Well, Some of the prototypes at least." corrected himself the crazy man."It was a long time ago back when I worked with Atlas. Why are you asking this?"

"I want to know more about them and other technologies that Atlas has."

"Hmm, well, since the Black Knights fought with Atlas and now that I'm part of your Order I must help you deal with them. Very well, I will prepare some plans for everything they have. If that's all you want I will-"

"Actually that's not everything." interrupted Zero. "You see, Doctor. Since I saw a Paladin in the Forever Fall for the first time I couldn't stop but think about making a better weapon. A machine to surpass everything our enemy might have. The Black Knights needed their own technology." Merlot raised his eyebrow, this sounded interesting."Reyes mentioned how you wanted to create new machines but were stopped because of the kingdom's bureaucracy."

"Fools couldn't see my genius and everything it could bring! But Zero, what do you have in mind exactly?" under his mask Lelouch smiled. He pulled out his own schemes and handed it to the scientist.

"This is something I would like the Black Knights to have. Simple yet promising plans for us." Merlots eyes went wide, both normal and robotic.

"This...this... Is amazing! This idea! This design! The style!...Landspinner Propulsion System, I never thought I needed to build something so badly until now! This is brilliant!" Lelouch allowed himself a smile. He wasn't as good as Lloyd or Rakshata but he saw their works and learned some things about creating robots of war. The creation of the Shinkiro and its design was his original idea after all!. "Don't tell me you did it." said the old man and his eyes went wide again when Zero nodded."My God, with this and my old projects I can create so much!"

"Doctor, please focus on the present and what we need right now." remind Zero.

"What? Oh, yes whatever you say, Zero...What's The name of this project, by the way, I can't see it anywhere." Lelouch smiled. Soon the Black Knights will have their own machines of the war like Atlas. Only theirs will be more deadly, useful and most importantly stylish!

"Knightmare model **Vehicon."**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **#**

 **Beta reader Shad7000**

 **Thanks for reading. I made new changes, first I added Merlin as crazy scientist and decide to give Black Knights Vehicon from TFP other than that everything is the same.**

 **Thanks for reading again and have a good day**.


End file.
